Let it Rain
by Aya Saibara
Summary: 1868. Londres est en pleine révolution industrielle. Le monde change sous les yeux des gens mais personne ne s'en rend compte. Eden a vu son frère aîné abattre de sang froid leur propre mère qui a voulu fuir la ville. À partir de cet instant-là, toute la vie d'Eden va se retrouver chamboulée, et plus particulièrement lorsqu'elle se sera sauver par les jumeaux Frye.
1. La Révolte

**\- 01 -**

 **LA REVOLTE**

 **L** ondres. Londres est une ville aimée de tous, qui avance peu à peu, qui suit le rythme des autres pays et où il n'y a généralement pas beaucoup de problèmes. Bien sûr, comme toutes les villes, il y a toujours des bagarres quelque part, mais ce n'est que minime comparé à d'autres endroits du pays. Du haut de mes dix-huit ans, je n'ai jamais connu de réels problèmes, que ce soit à la maison ou bien à l'école. À partir du moment où les gens sont gentils et respectueux envers moi, il n'y a pas de raison pour que je ne le sois pas en retour, surtout que bon, à quoi servirait d'être méchant envers autrui ? Evidemment, pour certaines personnes, être méchant est quelque chose de naturel ; même si Londres est une ville assez sécurisée, il vaut mieux toujours fermer sa maison à clé, garder précieusement toutes ses affaires, etc, par peur d'être volé/cambriolé. Ah, voyons, que dis-je ? De quel Londres suis-je en train de parler, là ? Le Londres d'il y a dix ans, lorsque je n'étais qu'une gamine qui ne savait que pleurer parce qu'elle ne savait pas marcher droit ? Londres n'est plus si sûre que cela maintenant. Elle est en guerre. Contre le temps, contre les machines, contre les intelligents, contre les faibles... Contre tout le monde. La Reine sait pertinemment que son peuple est en danger, mais elle ne fait rien. Les brutes sont de plus en plus nombreux et les émeutes se font bien moins rares qu'à l'accoutumée. Avant, il pouvait n'y avoir qu'une ou deux bagarres dans la rue. À l'heure actuelle, il doit bien y en avoir trois à quatre par jour. Et encore, si ce n'est que de simples bagarres, je ne me plaindrai pas, mais quand on voit le visage boursouflé, ensanglanté des victimes, il y a nettement de quoi s'inquiéter. J'ai longtemps cru et espéré que ma famille échappe à cette guerre. Mais bon Dieu que j'étais naïve ! Au contraire, cette guerre me touche plus que personne, mais ça évidemment, je suis trop ignorante du monde qui m'entoure. Et croyez-moi chers lecteurs, si ce jour, le 13 octobre 1868 j'aurai eu le pouvoir de changer mon destin, je l'aurai fait. Croyez-moi.

* * *

J'ai toujours vécu à Londres. Je suis née à Londres, je vis à Londres, et j'ai toujours cru que je finirai ma vie dans la maison familiale à l'autre bout de la ville, là où on attend patiemment que mon grand-père meure. Cela peut sembler cruel, mais mon grand-père n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on peut qualifier de sympathique. Il place le savoir et la culture avant sa propre famille, et même avant les humains eux-mêmes. Je n'ai jamais compris cette folie d'être aussi curieux du monde dans lequel nous vivons. Beaucoup de choses nous échappent, certes, mais il faut savoir garder les pieds sur Terre ! Mon père, Arthur, fait partie de la garde royale. Il est la fierté de notre famille, comme ma mère ne cesse de nous dire à moi et mon frère. Il travaille dur pour nous maintenir en bonne santé, ma mère, mon frère et moi. Ma mère, Emily, quant à elle reste à la maison à nettoyer, lire des livres, se cultiver. Elle a toujours dit que si les "choses" avaient été différentes, elle aurait écrit beaucoup de livres. Vous vous demandez ce que sont ces "choses" ? Ha, c'est bien, je me le demande aussi. Après, j'ai un frère aîné, Drew. Drew Billy Rose pour être exacte. Nous sommes aristocrates et évidemment, tous les espoirs de notre famille reposent sur ses épaules. Mais c'est le genre de gars à préférer jouer avec ses amis et profiter de la vie plutôt que de s'occuper des affaires familiales. Comme le disent mes parents, un jour il devra se faire au destin qui l'attend. J'aurai bien voulu voir moi aussi, quel était ce fameux destin auquel il était promis. Et le mien en passant. Mais évidemment, n'étant qu'une simple femme, je ne suis bonne qu'à marier pour former de nouvelles alliances entre plusieurs grandes familles anglaises. Je ne suis donc qu'une marionnette au fond. Mais c'est ce que sont toutes les femmes n'est-ce pas ? Dans certains journaux censurés, on peut lire quelques lignes "Mme Intel souhaite faire une réforme pour les femmes", "Les femmes auront le pouvoir", "On se battra" ... Mais ce genre de gros titres m'amuseront toujours autant. Comment pouvions-nous nous battre contre tous ces hommes ? Nous, qui n'avions aucune éducation militaire, aucun entraînement ? On se ferait emprisonner, aristocrates ou non. Du coup, nous n'avions qu'à patienter. Et encore patienter, jusqu'à ce qu'un événement se présente, si nous sommes chanceux.

* * *

J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une vie différente des autres. Une vie qui soit remplie d'aventures, comme nous pouvions le voir dans les romans, une vie pas monotone comme la mienne, une vie avec beaucoup de suspense et de mystère, où l'on a l'impression de vivre enfin pour quelque chose. Et avec les événements, bien sûr que ça m'est arrivé. Et j'aurai tout fait pour revenir en arrière. Comme tous les matins, je fais mon lit – je n'aime pas que les domestiques le fassent pour moi et ils le savent – et me prépare sagement pour mes cours du matin qui ont lieu dans un bâtiment à quelques pâtés de maisons. Assise devant ma coiffeuse, je réajuste ma robe et attache mes cheveux d'un ruban violet et me parfume avant de quitter la salle en saluant quelques maîtresses de chambre venues balayer le sol du couloir du premier étage. Ces femmes sont très gentilles, bien qu'un peu naïves, comme moi. Mais évidemment que nous étions naïves, nous étions des femmes, comme me le ferait sans doute remarquer mon grand-père. En plus d'être mécréant, il n'a aucun respect, et nous traite, moi et ma mère, ou même les femmes en général, comme des moins que rien. D'après lui, nous n'avions pas le droit d'accéder à l'éducation. C'est mon père qui s'est battu pendant des années avec lui pour que j'obtienne enfin des cours privés. Bien que je n'en avais pas besoin car ma mère m'apprenait tout déjà depuis toute petite. En ce moment, j'apprenais à parler le français ( je considère que le texte est en anglais vu que l'histoire se passe en Angleterre ) et c'est assez compliqué. Mais j'ai les bases, nous sommes déjà allés plusieurs à Paris rencontrer d'autres familles. J'ouvre la porte principale : il pleut. Génial, ça fait cinq jours d'affilée. J'ai commencé à m'habituer à la pluie, puisqu'il pleut très souvent ici, à Londres. Je dois avouer, j'aime beaucoup la pluie, mais ça a tendance à m'agacer les cours où j'ai cours, car une fois arrivée à destination, mon professeur me harcèle de questions : "Vous n'êtes pas enrhumée ?", "vous allez bien ?", "vos vêtements sont trempés ?", "n'allez-vous pas tomber malade ?" ... Non, non et non. Je peux prendre soin de moi toute seule, quand même ! Dans les romans ou les contes, il est dit que vivre dans un château, c'est le paradis. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. On est plus prisonniers qu'autre chose, surtout lorsqu'on est une femme. Lorsqu'on est un homme, on a un fardeau à porter, celui du destin de notre famille. Le cocher descend du carrosse et m'ouvre la porte de façon à ce que je monte. Je n'ai pas besoin de "taxi", mais bon, ça, je n'ai pas réussi à négocier avec mes parents. Ils me disent que c'est par "sécurité" ... Mais c'est pour cela qu'ils laissent mon frère se balader dans les rues cramoisies à longueur de journées. Au moins, ça me prouve une nouvelle fois qu'ils n'ont, premièrement, pas confiance en moi, et deuxièmement que je ne suis qu'une petite fille incapable de se débrouiller seule. C'est vraiment sympa. Je veux contempler le paysage – bien qu'il n'y aie pas grand chose à voir, regarder dehors m'aurait fait sentir un peu plus en liberté du moins – mais on ne m'en donne pas le droit. Alors comme tout le temps, je finis tête baissée dans le carrosse, mains entre mes cuisses et j'attends.

* * *

Une fois le cours d'aujourd'hui terminé, je décide de faire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait. Fuir. Non pas fuguer, mais juste... Fuir le temps de quelques dizaines de minutes ma place dans la société, ce que je suis. Je veux avoir la vision d'une fille "normale" . Qu'est-ce que la normalité me diriez-vous ? Quelqu'un qui peut aller là où il le souhaite, parler, rire, sans se soucier des autres, ne pas faire attention à son comportement, s'habiller de n'importe quelle façon – je déteste les robes, j'ai jamais su m'y habituer – et j'en passe. Le cocher m'attend, dos collé à l'avant du carrosse. Il ne m'a pas vu sortir, c'est déjà ça. Je rentre me cacher dans le bâtiment et commence à déchirer le bas de ma robe de façon à ce qu'elle m'arrive aux genoux. C'est impensable, surtout pour une fille de mon cabaris, de s'habiller d'une telle façon, mais je m'en fiche. Je m'en fiche. Et là, je cours discrètement, je me faufile entre murs, jardins et carrosses qui se baladent. Apparemment, ça marche plutôt bien, le cocher n'a absolument rien remarqué. Je peux respirer, enfin. Je vais me faire disputer une fois rentrée, voire même gifler, mais ça en vaudra la peine. Je crois. Mes chaussures sont toutes trempées, je les enlève et les donne à un sans-abri, qui mendie dans les rues. Effectivement, les rues ne sont pas si jolies que ça, mon grand-père avait bien raison sur ce point-là. Il y a plusieurs mélanges d'odeurs qui rend le tout très désagréable et la pollution est là. Respirer la fumée sortant des usines me surprit. Ca me fait tousser. Je suis là, perdue dans les rues de Londres, pieds nus et robe déchirée, et pourtant je souris. Je profite, je suis heureuse. Mais alors que je marche en direction d'un cul-de-sac, un troupeau de six hommes arrivent et m'encerclent. Ah... Evidemment. Au vu de ma robe, de ma coiffure – bien que totalement défaite - et de mes bijoux, on peut facilement deviner de quel rang social je fais partie.

\- Alors, on s'est perdue mademoiselle ?, me provoqua l'un des brigands aux dents noires.

La vue m'écoeure. Comment je vais faire pour me défendre ? Pour me sortir de là ? Vais-je finir le visage ensanglanté comme ceux que j'ai aperçu jusqu'à présent ? Non. Il en est hors de question. C'est le moment ou jamais de prouver que je peux me débrouiller seule.

\- Repartez tranquillement d'où vous venez, menaçai-je.

Venant de ma bouche, c'est tout sauf convaincant. J'ai honte. Surtout que s'ils attaquent, je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir me défendre. Heureusement, ils n'ont pas d'armes blanches sur eux, mais les poings ça fait mal aussi. J'en ai déjà reçu un une fois. C'était un accident, mais c'est arrivé. Ils s'approchent de moi, tous synchronisés les uns aux autres et l'un d'eux a fait le premier pas. J'esquive avec un pas de côté et place mon coude sur sa hanche. Il lâche un cri de douleur. Un second court et me frappe. Ca fait mal. Puis les autres suivent. Je me débats, donne des coups de pieds, des coups de poing, mais au final, peut-être que mes parents ont raison. Peut-être que les femmes doivent rester à la maison nettoyer à jouer les gentilles. Les bandits m'arrachent mon collier, mes bracelets, une partie de ma robe qui laissait légèrement entrevoir ma poitrine et partirent aussitôt. Voilà comment en l'espace de deux minutes, j'ai perdu toute dignité et j'ai commencé à avoir peur du monde. Ils m'ont tellement frappée que j'ai du mal à marcher. Je m'appuie contre un mur en crachant du sang, je sens ma joue gonflée et mon oeil droit me fait très mal. Une main sur mon ventre, je – peine – à marcher droit, surtout que ma vue devient floue. Je décide de m'allonger par terre et regarde le ciel. Il pleut encore plus fort que tout à l'heure. Mon ruban a disparu, j'ignore si on me l'a volé ou si je l'ai perdu avant, mais rien n'importe maintenant.

* * *

Je me suis évanouie. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il pleuvait encore. J'ignore quelle heure il est, mais il ne devait pas être tard puisqu'il fait encore pleinement jour. Je touche mon ventre ; la douleur s'est nettement atténuée ! Je devrai être en mesure de marcher maintenant. Ce qui s'est passé hier est une honte. Et mes parents le sauront, tout comme les autres familles. Pendant quelques instants, j'ai regretté m'être enfuie de la sorte, mais... non, en fait. Je n'ai qu'à apprendre à survivre par mes propres moyens. Si je n'avais pas été si enfermée et tenue écartée du monde, j'aurai pu me défendre sans aucun problème ! Enfin bon, c'est du passé maintenant. Je marche en direction du bâtiment de cours. Le carrosse est toujours là. Ce qui signifie qu'il est moins de 15h, puisque je suis censée terminer mon cours de philosophie à cette heure. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de me présenter à lui de cette manière. Je vais rentrer à pied, et avec un peu de chances, ma mère sera avec Mme Gordon, sa "confidente", mon frère sera aux entraînements, et mon père... Bah mon père aucun doute qu'il soit à la maison, il ne rentre que très tard le soir. Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y a beaucoup de cris d'un coup. J'atteins la Grand-Place et là... Le cauchemar. Des panneaux en feu, des brigands attaquant des faibles, des assassinats... Il y a de tout. Sans attendre, je me mis à courir, aussi rapidement que possible vers chez moi. Je cours, encore et encore, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, en manquant de tomber une bonne dizaine de fois. Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché ça ? Que font la Reine et la Garde Royale ? Que fait mon père ? Je m'arrête net, lâchant le diamant de ma robe qui est tombé lors de ma fuite, et me mets à trembler. J'ai atteins le portail de la maison. Ma maison. Et mon frère, mon frère de sang, celui que j'ai toujours aimé du plus profond de mon coeur, vient de commettre un crime. Il a planté un couteau dans la hanche de ma mère, qui tomba d'un coup sur le sol, comme... Comme si elle n'était rien du tout. Tout d'un coup, tout se brouilla. Mes mains tremblent de plus en plus, j'ai envie de pleurer et de crier, mais non, je reste là, debout, yeux figés sur le cadavre de ma mère une centaine de mètres plus loin, sans prêter attention à mon frère qui venait de prendre la fuite par les jardins. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 13 octobre 1868, et j'ai assisté à un meurtre. Le meurtre de ma mère.

* * *

 **Voici le premier chapitre. Avant de publier le second, je vais tâcher de traduire celui-ci en anglais, bien que ce soit une assez lourde tâche ! J'espère avoir fini de rédiger le second chapitre d'ici lundi. Ne vous en faîtes pas les amis, les Frye twins vont bientôt arriver ;D Sur ce, xoxo, merci de m'avoir lue !**

 **PS : LES FILLES ON EST D'ACCORD, JACOB IS FREAKING HOT HEIN ?**


	2. Mon nom est Eden Rose

**Hello les gens ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de _Let it Rain._ Je n'ai aucune idée de comment cette histoire va se terminer, ni même le nombre de chapitres qu'elle va contenir, mais j'espère bien une vingtaine ! J'ai commencé à écrire certaines scènes importantes, mais le temps qu'on y arrive, peut-être qu'il y aura certaines modifs, je n'en sais rien. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Les avis font vivre les fictions, sachez-le ! ~**

* * *

 **\- 02 -**

 **MON NOM EST EDEN ROSE**

Je n'arrive même pas à penser correctement. Mon frère, mon adorable frère... Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Le cadavre de ma mère gise sur le sol, je peux voir le sang sortant de son corps d'où je suis. À ce moment-là, j'ai compris quelque chose. J'ai compris que nous sommes en guerre. J'ignore contre qui, mais nous le sommes. Ai-je un rôle à jouer dedans ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais maintenant que ma mère, ma tendre mère bien-aimée vient d'être assassinée, je sais que cette guerre me concerne.

Mes mains tremblent, mes jambes ne peuvent presque plus me porter, mais malgré cela, je reste debout, visage trempé et blessé. La pluie tombe à torrent, cependant c'est à peine si je m'en rends compte. Je veux aller voir ma mère, voir et pouvoir croire qu'elle n'est pas partie dans l'Au-Delà. Je veux croire qu'elle reviendra à moi. Je veux croire qu'à l'instant même, le soleil irradie Londres et que je rentre à la maison, fière d'avoir terminé mes leçons. Et si je n'avais pas fui ? Et si j'étais rentrée comme tous les jours, normalement ? Est-ce que les choses se seraient déroulées ainsi ? Ou aurais-je été à la place de ma mère ? Des bruits de lame me viennent à l'oreille. Les épées sont toutes proches. Je suis incapable de bouger. Je vais m'effondrer.

\- Attention !, hurle une voix de femme derrière moi.

Un autre coup de lame. Et une odeur de sang. Une horrible odeur de sang. Comme si ce n'est pas déjà suffisant. J'entends quelque chose de lourd tomber au sol, mais je n'arrive pas à me retourner. Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

\- Tu vas bien ?, me demande la femme.

Je n'arrive pas à parler. C'est à peine si j'arrive à respirer. J'ai l'impression qu'au moindre pas que je vais faire, je vais tomber et ne jamais me relever. La fille me secoua vers elle et posa son autre main sur mon autre épaule.

\- Hé, réveille-toi !

Elle est en face de moi, mais je ne peux pas la voir. Tout ce que je vois... c'est le cadavre de ma mère, allongé sur le sol. Mon frère plantant son épée dans son corps. Le corps qui l'a hébergé pendant neuf long mois. Comment... Comment quelque chose d'aussi horrible a pu arriver ?

\- Pas le temps Evie, nous devons partir !, s'écrie un homme.

\- Mais nous ne pouvons pas la laisser là !, rétorque son interlocutrice.

Un deuxième bruit de lame. Juste au-dessus de ma tête. Tout se déroula très vite : la femme m'a violemment poussée, et j'imagine qu'un homme a été tué, car j'ai entendu le même bruit que tout à l'heure, lorsque la personne derrière moi est tombée. Enfin, je reprends mes esprits. Je suis sale, à terre, mes longs cheveux bruns baignant dans les multiples flaques d'eau, ma robe en lambeaux, pieds nus... Et un corps juste en face de moi. Un soldat de la Garde Royale. Père ! Non, ça ne peut pas être lui !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, interroge la femme.

L'homme marche vers le soldat. Je veux empêcher cet homme de l'approcher, si ça se trouve c'est mon père ! Je lève le bras en direction du cadavre, et tente de prononcer les mots suivants : "Non, ne m'enlevez pas mon père !", mais je crois que seuls les trois premiers mots sont sortis de ma bouche. Ensuite, je ne me souviens de rien.

* * *

Ma tête me fait atrocement mal. J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté et raidis mes traits du visage. Le soleil m'éblouit. Je me sens plus... légère, étrangement. Puis, je regarde auour de moi. J'étais dans une maison, et à en juger la décoration ou même les murs qui menacent de s'écrouler, c'est une chaumière. Des bougies sont éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce et il y a quelques tableaux sur les murs. Des jolis tableaux qui représentent des paysages. Un la mer, l'autre une montagne, puis un troisième la forêt... Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question : où m'a-t-on emmenée, et qui s'est occupé de moi ? J'ai de vagues souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé la veille. Mon frère tuant ma mère, et deux personnes - un homme et une femme - dont je n'ai pas vu le visage qui me sont venus en aide. Je me mets en position assise et me rends compte que ma robe a été changé par une veste bien trop grande pour moi et... j'étais en sous-vêtements. On m'a déshabillée ! Où est ma robe ?!

Je regarde tout autour de moi : je ne la vois pas. Soudain, j'entends des pas dans les escaliers. Quelqu'un vient. Non, il y a plusieurs personnes qui viennent, les pas ne sont pas réguliers. Par prudence, je me lève instinctivement et prend le couteau posé sur la table à côté de moi. Mes jambes me font toujours aussi mal... La porte s'ouvre, et là, deux personnes. Un homme. Et une femme. Je déduis que ce doit être ceux qui m'ont sauvée plus tôt. Ils sont vêtus tout de noir et ont le même regard. Leur a-t-on déjà dit à quel point ils sont similaires ? Mais j'ai peur. J'ai vraiment peur. Qui sont ces gens ? Que m'ont-ils fait ? Pourquoi suis-je là ? Me voici debout, totalement effrayée. J'en ai complètement oublié le fait que je suis en culotte et que la veste ouverte laisse entrevoir mon soutien-gorge à moitié déchiré. L'homme au bérêt se retourne et regarde la porte en lâchant un petit rire gêné. La femme, quant à elle, s'approche de moi. À chaque pas qu'elle fait, je m'éloigne, jusqu'à arriver collée à la fenêtre gêlée. Ma main tremble. Elle s'arrête en face de moi, lève ses mains, comme pour me prendre, et posa ses deux mains sur les miennes, tout en prenant le couteau de mes mains.

\- Du calme. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal. Nous sommes là pour t'aider, me rassure-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

Sa voix est très jolie à écouter. Tout comme son visage. Ses tâches de rousseur la rendent incroyablement mignonne. La mystérieuse femme en noir pose le couteau là où je l'ai trouvé puis sourit.

\- Tu devrais sûrement mettre quelque chose sur toi, il y a un homme dans cette pièce !

Elle se dirige vers l'armoire en face du lit où je me suis réveillée et en sort un t-shirt et un pantalon, qu'elle me tend.

\- Tiens, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Je pense que ce sera un peu grand, mais ce sera toujours mieux que d'être dans cette tenue.

Les mains toujours tremblantes, je m'avance lentement vers le lit et prit les affaires dans mes mains. La femme se retourne, je m'habille. Evidemment, les vêtements sont trop grands pour moi. Je baigne dedans, surtout que ces vêtements m'ont l'air d'être des vêtements d'hommes. Mais ça ne fait rien, je me sens vraiment à l'aise dedans. C'est la première fois que je porte un pantalon. Sentir de la matière lorsqu'on croise ses jambes procure une sensation extrêmement étrange. J'ai l'impression d'être coincée, même avec des vêtements dix fois trop grands pour moi. Derrière moi se trouve un miroir. Je me retourne. Mon visage est blessé de toutes parts. J'ai des cicatrices au niveau de ma lèvre, de ma joue gauche et de mon front, et des blessures mineures à mon oeil droit et mon menton. L'air de rien, ces blessures me font mal. Et puis, il y a mes cheveux aussi. Ces cheveux hideux qui m'arrivent au bas du dos. Ils sont totalement décoiffés et partent dans tous les sens. Maintenant que je ne suis plus à la maison, je peux enfin me les couper. La maison...

À la seule pensée de ma famille, mes jambes me lâchent de nouveau, ce qui avertit les deux personnes. Je me suis fait mal. Je me retiens de pleurer. Je vois mon reflet dans le miroir, je me demande si je peux être encore plus pathétique que cela. Non, je ne pense pas. Je pense avoir touché le fond. La femme me vient en aide, et me porte jusqu'au lit tandis que l'homme place l'oreiller correctement sur le lit. J'ai beau avoir dormi je ne sais combien de temps, je suis énormément fatiguée et mes yeux se ferment petit à petit.

* * *

À mon réveil, les deux jeunes gens sont à côté de moi. L'un est assis sur le bureau, l'autre se tient debout, bras croisés, regardant par la fenêtre. Cette fois-ci il fait nuit.

\- Ah, notre mystérieuse invitée est debout !, s'exclame l'homme, le sourire aux lèvres.

Tout comme la femme, il est plutôt mignon. Il a un beau sourire, en tout cas. Ils doivent sûrement être relatifs, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Ou alors ils sont amants, ce qui peut expliquer pourquoi ils sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre et se ressemblent autant. La femme se retourne et me regarde, un air visiblement soulagé.

\- Tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure, quand tu t'es endormie d'un coup ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais encore évanouie ! Tu vas bien ?, me demande-t-elle en guidant ses pas vers moi.

"Oui". Je n'arrive toujours pas à parler. Mes pensées sont plus claires que tout à l'heure, mais je suis totalement incapable de prononcer le seul mot. Remarquant que j'essaies de prononcer quelques syllabes, la jeune femme me prit la main.

\- Tu es encore sous le choc, hein ?

J'acquiesce.

\- Je m'appelle Evie Frye. Et voici mon frère jumeau, Jacob.

Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi ils sont tous les deux beaux et se ressemblent autant. Ils sont donc bien relatifs. Ils veulent m'aider. Ils sont gentils. Oui, ils sont gentils. Mainenant, je me rends compte... Je suis faible. Je l'ai toujours été. Et mes parents ont eu bien raison de m'interdire toute sortie, je ne suis bonne qu'à écouter les ordres et rester à la maison, comme une petite enfant sage. Mais cette femme. Elle semble sûre d'elle, elle semble... forte. Comment une femme peut-elle dégager autant de grâce et de confiance ? Je me sens vraiment, terriblement honteuse. Tellement honteuse que j'ai envie de pleurer. Mais je ne le ferais pas, je refuse de me sentir encore plus pathétique que je le suis en ce moment-même.

\- Nous allons t'aider, d'accord ?

Mais s'ils sont gentils, pourquoi ont-ils tué les deux gardes ? Qui sont-ils ? Ah, je ne devrais probablement pas me poser autant de questions... Je devrais déjà m'occuper de retrouver mes forces et trouver des réponses quant à l'assassinat de ma mère. Et où se trouve mon père ? Peut-être ont-ils des réponses ! Mais je suis totalement incapable de parler...

* * *

Cela fait trois jours que j'ai été sauvée par Evie et son frère. Et quatre que ma mère a été tuée. J'entendais les conversations du rez-de-chaussée, ça parle effectivement de guerre. Mais d'autres mots reviennent assez souvent aussi, dont les mots "Assassin" et "Templier". Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? À les écouter, on dirait une sorte de secte ou de clan, je ne sais pas. Serait-ce ce qu'ils sont ? Mais sont-ils Assassins ou Templiers ? Qui sont les méchants et qui sont les gentils ? Les gentils ne peuvent pas être des assassins, alors... Ca ferait d'eux des Templiers ? Mais à les entendre parler, je n'ai pas l'impression que les Templiers soient gentils. Pourtant Evie et Jacob se sont montrés très chaleureux avec moi, ils ne peuvent pas être méchants... Tout à coup, j'entends des coups de feu. Je saute instantanément du lit et regarde par la fenêtre.

\- Oh mon Dieu !, m'exclamai-je.

Quoi ? Je... Je viens de parler. Je viens de parler ! Mes jambes ne me font plus très mal, on a pansé mes blessures... Je suis guérie. Mais cela n'empêche pas le fait qu'un homme de la Garde Royale vient d'abattre un paysan. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, ni ce que le pauvre homme a fait pour mériter un tel sort, mais il vient d'être abattu. C'est la misère dehors. Tous les jours, il y a de nouvelles victimes, des cris de plus en plus stridents et femmes et enfants ne sont malheureusement pas épargnés. Je ferme les yeux. Que vais-je faire dorénavant ? Je ne peux pas retourner à la maison, quoi qu'il arrive. Je tiens à avoir mes réponses. Mais pour cela, je vais avoir besoin d'affronter le monde extérieur. Et les récents événements m'ont dicté que je devais savoir tenir une arme si je voulais survivre.

Je me tourne vers le miroir. J'ai déjà meilleure mine. Il faut que j'arrête de me comporter comme une faible si je désire avoir mes réponses. Et pour cela, je pense qu'Evie et Jacob pourront m'aider. Du moins, je l'espère. Je prends le couteau dans mes mains, marche lentement pour revenir à ma place. Je regarde une dernière fois mon reflet. Je dois changer. Je n'ai pas le choix. J'attrape mes cheveux et après une longue inspiration, je me décide de les couper. L'Eden Rose que j'étais à maintenant disparue. Elle est morte, noyée dans un lac de larmes écarlates.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, je pris les devants. Je descends prudemment les escaliers - je n'ai jamais quitté la chambre depuis mon arrivée - en m'attendant à tout. Et là, je vois Evie discuter avec une petite fille aux nattes et Jacob est en train de dormir, tête dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me cache dans la cage d'escalier. Je les regarde tous les trois. Evie semble préparer quelque chose avec l'enfant, car elle a placé sa main sur sa bouche à plusieurs reprises, le sourire aux lèvres en regardant son frère, et la petite en a fait de même. La jumelle Frye s'arme d'une épée en bois pendant que la petite se place derrière la chaise de Jacob. Soudain, Evie frappe de toutes ses forces la table sur laquelle son frère est en train de dormir, ce qui a pour cause de le réveiller en se levant. Au moment où il a voulu se rasseoir sur la chaise en bois, la petite l'attire vers elle, et Jacob tombe. Les deux filles se mettent alors à rire en choeur, tandis que Jacob peine à se relever.

\- Ah oui, très drôle, franchement j'apprécie, les filles. Merci pour se réveil en douceur, ronchonna-t-il, en s'asseyant de nouveau.

Quelle drôle de famille. Chez moi, il est impensable de faire une chose pareille. Je me demande ce que serait la punition qu'on m'accorderait si j'aurais fait ça un jour à Drew. Mais la scène est drôle à regarder, ils ont l'air proches, c'est... agréable. J'ai envie de rire avec eux, mais je n'arrive pas. Je ne peux pas sourire.

\- Ça t'apprendra à dormir là où il ne faut pas, cher frère, rétorque Evie.

\- Éduque bien la petite, tu veux ?

Ce n'est pas leur sœur ? Qui peut-elle bien être alors ?

\- Je te ferai signaler qu'elle est bien plus mature que toi.

Il soupira, en lâchant un "ouais, c'est ça". C'est là que je me décide à rentrer en scène.

\- Oh, tu es là !, s'exprime Evie, d'un air enchanté.

Il y a plein de choses que j'aimerai leur dire, leur demander, mais la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit...

\- Mon nom est Eden Rose.


	3. Nouvelle Aube

**Yooooh les amis ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon, je crois que j'ai un gros problème d'écriture : je me répète sans cesse dans mes textes, et vous allez vite le remarquer dans ce chapitre (si ce n'est pas déjà fait). J'ai essayé de trouver d'autres mots, de varier les constructions de phrases etc, mais non, il n'y a rien à faire. M'enfin bon, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture :')**

 **EDIT DU 29/11 : J'ai essayé de créer un modèle 3D pour essayer de vous faire montrer un peu à quoi ressemblerait Eden. Malheureusement, j'arrive pas à en créer alors j'ai cherché sur Internet, et il s'avère que j'ai trouvé pile le visage auquel je pensais en la créant, ainsi que les cheveux. Vous pouvez voir les images ici : imanager /image_push .php?** **imageid=3654543 &width=600&hash=7d01e069b4f6a5bf9302106c87e195ce (visage) et imanager/ image_ ? imageid=3654548&width=600&hash=5da6a1e8a05f279f3fbceeb6cb495400 (cheveux) (insérez le nom de ce site avant l'adresse ainsi qu'un slash puis collez le tout)**

* * *

 **\- 03 -**

 **NOUVELLE AUBE**

* * *

Evie et Jacob s'approchent de moi. Evie semble très surprise. Il est vrai que moi aussi, je suis un peu étonnée, je n'ai pas entendu ma voix depuis seulement quelques jours et la ré-écouter me paraît bizarre. En même temps, il faut dire que je parle assez rarement, même à la maison, je suis quelqu'un d'assez discret. La petite fille aux nattes s'approche de moi et m'invite à pénétrer dans la salle. C'est l'entrée de la chaumière. On dirait une sorte de taverne, il y a un bar, des tables et des chaises un peu partout. Mais ce n'en est pas une, sinon où sont les clients ? Et les serveurs ? Il n'y a que nous quatre ici. Evie m'introduit à la petite, dont le nom est Clara. Si je comprends bien ce qu'elle me dit, c'est un refuge pour les orphelins. Donc, cette petite est orpheline... J'imagine que je le suis aussi... Ah, que dis-je ? Mon père doit sûrement être en vie ! J'espère qu'il va bien !

\- Ton nom de famille... est Rose ?, me demande soudainement Evie.

J'acquiesce.

\- Rose, comme... les aristocrates ?, poursuit son frère, qui s'est assis de l'autre côté de la chaise.

J'acquiesce de nouveau. Il pose ses avant-bras sur le dossier de la chaise et me regarde. Tout comme sa sœur. Leur regard est pesant. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me traitent autrement sous prétexte que je suis - ou ai été peu importe - une aristocrate.

\- Voilà qui corse un peu les choses..., murmure Jacob.

\- Traitez-moi comme une personne normale, je vous en prie !, m'exclamai-je.

\- Uh... ouais, bien sûr, répond le jeune homme en ajustant son béret.

Quelque chose me dit que nous n'étions pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'était de ça dont voulaient parler Jacob. Mais ce n'est qu'un pressentiment, et mes pressentiments s'avèrent... rarement vrais, en fait. Evie dirige ses pas vers moi et pose une main bienveillante sur mon épaule.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, ne vous en faîtes pas, répondai-je.

Elle se mit à rire.

\- Ne nous vouvoies pas voyons, tu sais, on est à peine plus âgés que toi !

Je ne fais qu'acquiescer. Il était rare que je parle longtemps à la maison, ça n'allait généralement pas au-delà de quelques mots. Ça me fait vraiment bizarre de parler... naturellement. Je suis assez gênée, à vrai dire. Evie pose ses mains sur mes cheveux coupés et les regarde en souriant.

\- Tu es très mignonne comme ça, ça te va bien, avoue-t-elle.

Ce compliment me va droit au cœur. J'ai envie de sourire, mais je ne peux toujours pas, et je ne le pourrais sûrement pas avant quelques temps.

\- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?, interrogea Jacob, en se levant et se dirigeant vers moi.

Ça, c'est une bonne question. Je dois savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon père et pourquoi mon frère a tué ma mère. Pourquoi aussi Londres est en guerre, et surtout, pourquoi la Garde Royale tue-t-elle des innocents ? Pour cela, je vais avoir besoin de me battre.

\- Savez-vous comment vous battre ?, demandai-je à mon tour.

Les jumeaux se regardent. Jacob hausse les épaules.

\- Disons qu'on a les bases, me répondit-il, un air assez satisfait.

Alors ils pourront sûrement m'aider !

\- Je... J'ai besoin de trouver des réponses. Et pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de me battre ! Mais je ne sais pas-

\- On a quoi en échange ?, se précipite Jacob.

Evie le tape gentiment sur le ventre.

\- Jacob !

\- Bah quoi ?

Il soupira et se mit en arrière.

\- Nous allons t'aider. Tu sais manier une épée ?

Je réponds à la négative. Je vais avoir du travail. Beaucoup de travail. Mais je suis prête, et je suis certaine que tout se déroulera très bien.

* * *

L'après-midi est rapidement arrivé. Tandis que Jacob est partie faire une "mission" - il n'a pas dit les détails - Evie est restée à l'orphelinat pour m'introduire au combat. Heureusement pour nous, le jardin est assez grand, ce qui en fait une place parfaite pour s'entraîner ou même s'amuser. Clara est au loin, elle nous regarde. Si ça se trouve, elle veut jouer. Evie me fait signe de la suivre. Elle sort de sa ceinture une épée - une vraie, pas celle en bois de tout à l'heure - et me la tend. Qu'espère-t-elle que je fasse avec ? Je pourrai la tuer ! Surtout vu combien je suis maladroite ! Je la prends, mais la fait vite tomber à terre. Bon sang, c'est plus lourd que ça en a l'air !

\- Tu dois contenir toute ta force dans un seul et unique bras. En combat, c'est toujours mieux d'avoir une main libre pour te défendre, m'informe-t-elle.

Je ramasse l'épée et la tient droite. Elle a l'air d'avoir déjà été utilisée, il y a quelques traces rouges dessus. Du sang, probablement. J'aimerai vraiment savoir qui sont en réalité les jumeaux Frye. Des sauveurs ? Des assassins ? Ils ont beau avoir tué deux personnes, je n'ai pas peur d'eux, bien au contraire. Evie rentre dans la chaumière puis en ressort à peine vingt secondes après, l'épée en bois en main. Puis elle se met en face de moi.

\- Bien. Alors tout d'abord, tu dois apprendre à bien te positionner. La position que tu prends lorsque tu as ton épée dans tes mains montre à ton adversaire beaucoup de choses. Mais tu t'en rendras compte bien assez tôt.

"Bien assez tôt" ... Je n'espère pas ! Evie place l'une de ses jambes devant l'autre, son pied légèrement sur le côté et bien espacé d'une vingtaine de centimètres environ. Le bras où elle tient son épée vient se placer près de sa poitrine, tandis que l'autre est au-dessus, de façon à ce que ses deux poignets se touchent. Son avant-bras droit est en face de sa poitrine.

\- Tu vois mon bras, comment il est ? Admettons qu'un ennemi te saute dessus, et bien, ton avant-bras va te protéger. Puis en cas d'attaque, tu pourras riposter non pas avec ton épée, mais avec le poing que t'auras collé à ton avant-bras.

J'acquiesce. Bon, pour le moment, je crois avoir compris.

\- Vas-y, essaies pour voir, m'ordonne-t-elle.

Je m'exécute aussi tôt. Mes bras tremblent légèrement à cause du poids de l'épée, mais je devrai corriger ça rapidement avec l'habitude, du moins j'espère. J'avance mon pied droit et place mon avant-bras en face de ma poitrine, puis colle mon poignet à ma main serrée tenant l'épée d'Evie. Cette dernière tourne autour de moi.

\- C'est bien. Par contre, pense à bien écarter tes jambes. Là comment elles sont, tu pourrais perdre facilement ton équilibre.

Il fait presque nuit, et Evie et moi sommes toujours face à face. Elle me dit que j'apprends vite. Jacob vient à peine d'arriver et il nous regarde, sourire aux lèvres, aux côtés de Clara qui elle, est inexpressive. Evie m'a appris les bases, comme attaquer de face, de dos, exécuter des pas de côté, esquiver ou encore riposter. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir tout bien assimilé, mais bon, on verra avec le temps. Evie m'a dit que je manque de vitesse mais que j'analyse bien. J'ai réussi à esquiver le peu de coup qu'elle a tenté de me porter, ce qui est une bonne chose.

\- Tu sembles avoir pas mal de réflexes. Tu sais Eden, tu n'auras l'avantage dans un combat que si tu connais ton point fort et ton point faible. Inutile de connaître la force de ton adversaire. Regarde : ton point fort, c'est tes réflexes, tu es habile et tu te déplaces comme il le faut, cependant, tu manques de rapidité. Alors tout ce que tu as à faire en combat, c'est prêter attention aux attaques de ton adversaire sans beaucoup te déplacer, et réussir à attaquer au bon moment ! Si tu arrives à faire ça, tu seras imbattable !

Je vais m'entraîner dur. Très dur !

\- Bon, allez maintenant, fini la rigolade, affronte-moi pour voir si t'as bien tout compris.

Je ne suis pas sûre... Est-ce une bonne chose, sachant que j'ai une vraie épée entre les mains ? Hm. Elle doit savoir ce qu'elle fait. De toutes façons, aucun de mes coups l'a touchée précédemment, et puis elle est beaucoup plus expérimentée que moi. Je me mets en position. J'attaque en premier ou j'attends qu'elle fasse le premier pas ? Finalement, c'est elle qui ouvre le combat ; elle a fait un grand pas en avant et a tenté de me toucher au niveau des épaules avec l'épée en bois. Heureusement, j'ai prédit ce coup, et ai tourné sur ma gauche afin d'éviter le coup. Seulement, son corps n'est pas assez à découvert pour que je tente ma première attaque, du coup, je me contente de contenir ma garde en serrant mon poing et levant mon avant-bras. J'ai remarqué qu'au fur et à mesure des combats, je ne sentais presque plus l'épée. Là, elle est vraiment légère, c'est à peine si je la sens ! Evie leva sa jambe en espérant de donner un coup de pieds, mais je l'esquive de nouveau. Maintenant son corps est à découvert ! Je fais un bond en avant et lève ma jambe gauche pour venir placer mon épée dans sa longue veste noire. Ah, ça a marché ! Maintenant, elle est bloquée. Tant que j'ai mon épée - et assez de force dans mon épée pour la contenir à cet endroit précis - elle ne pourra pas se déplacer. Elle pourra m'attaquer et se défendre, mais je l'ai immobilisée, ce qui est un très gros avantage pour moi. Je place ma jambe levée derrière ses genoux, et la frappe au niveau du cou. Elle semble surprise. Puis, comme ma jambe gauche bloque ses genoux et que j'ai touché son cou de face, je la pousse en arrière pour la faire tomber au sol. Aussi là, je veille à être assez rapide pour retirer la lame de sa veste, et me prépare à lui placer un coup. Je ne fais que m'armer de mon épée et m'arrête juste avant de toucher son corps. Soudain, un gros orage retentit. Je baisse ma garde et lève les yeux vers le ciel. Et là, tout s'est passé tellement vite que je serais incapable de dire comment je suis tombée à terre, mon épée à une dizaine de centimètres de moi.

\- Règle n°1 : ne jamais se laisser distraire en plein combat, rappelle Jacob au loin.

\- C'est bien que tu aies eu ce réflexe maintenant. Si ça se serait arrivé en plein combat, ç'aurait été trop tard pour être mise au courant, me fis Evie, radieuse.

Elle rangea l'épée qu'elle pointait sur moi dans le fourreau accroché à sa ceinture et m'aida à me relever.

\- Tu t'en sors très bien. Franchement, il n'y aurait pas eu cet orage, t'aurais pu gagner !, m'annonce-t-elle.

Je la remercie et pars chercher l'épée plus loin. Je dois avouer, je suis plutôt fière de moi. J'ai réussi à toucher Evie, c'est déjà une bonne chose, non ?

* * *

Il pleuvait à verse dehors. Nous sommes rentrés pile au bon moment. Surtout qu'il fait chaud ici, à côté de la cheminée. Nous mangions tous les quatre - Jacob, Evie, Clara et moi - sur une table presque collée à la cheminée. Sur la table figurent de la soupe, du pain et un peu de vermicelle. En toute franchise, je pensais qu'ils étaient pauvres, mais non, c'est le genre de nourriture que je mangeais à la maison. Et c'est tout aussi bon ! Je plonge mon pain dans la soupe et le déguste. Mes parents détestaient que je fasse ça, alors je profite maintenant. Ils me disaient que "le pain ne se mange pas avec la soupe" . Peut-être, mais est-ce vraiment important, tant qu'on le mange ? En tout cas, ça n'a pas l'air de déranger qui que ce soit, puisqu'ils ne m'ont fait aucune réflexion.

\- Qui était la personne qui a tué la femme devant la villa des Rose ?, me demande Evie, un peu hésitante.

Elle doit être de nature curieuse. En même temps, elle doit s'inquiéter pour moi, elle doit sûrement penser que c'est la raison du pourquoi j'avais été sous le choc ces derniers jours, et m'ayant sauvée, je pense qu'il est préférable - et surtout que c'est la moindre des choses venant de moi - de lui expliquer ma situation.

\- C'était ma mère, répondai-je, assez sèchement.

Je ne veux pas paraître froide, c'est juste sorti comme ça. Jacob et Evie se dévisagent et arrêtent de manger, puis, exactement au même moment, dirigent leur regard vers le mien.

\- J'ai fait une bêtise. J'ai été en cours, mais au lieu de rentrer sagement chez moi, j'ai fui et j'ai finalement atteri dans une drôle de ruelle où des hommes malintentionnés m'ont frappée et quand je me suis trouvée devant le portail... J'ai vu mon frère tuer ma mère. Je... Je n'arrête pas de me dire : et si j'étais rentrée, m'aurait-il tuée à la place de ma mère ? Aurais-je pu la sauver ?

Je sens très bien que les jumeaux se sentent mal. Ils baissent les yeux et regardent la soupe. Clara, qui est assise à côté de moi, pose une main sur la mienne.

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi mon frère a fait ça, qu'est-ce que ma mère a fait pour mériter un tel sort, pourquoi la ville est sans-dessus-dessous et surtout, je veux savoir où est mon père !

Plus un mot. Un silence pesant s'installe dans la pièce. Et voilà, j'ai de nouveau les mains qui tremblent, c'est génial. Mais Clara serre son emprise qu'elle avait sur ma main et m'aide à contenir mes tremblements.

\- Alors, c'est pour ça que-, commence Jacob.

\- Je ne vais pas vous demander votre aide, vous en avez déjà fait assez pour moi, et je vous en suis redevable.

De nouveau, Jacob et sa soeur se regardent en acquiescent en même temps, comme s'ils se sont mis d'accord sur quelque chose sans même avoir parlé.

\- Eden, connais-tu les Assassins ?, me demande Evie.

Non, à cette époque, je ne les connais pas. Et je suis loin de me douter que le chemin que j'ai choisi allait m'emmener vers une destinée aussi lugubre.

* * *

 **Bon, inutile de préciser que la véritable histoire commence ici, hein ?  
Je vais essayer de poster deux à trois chapitres par semaine, ce qui me semble être un délai convenable. Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres pour cette fiction, mais j'espère en faire plus que mon autre fiction sur AC IV (si vous êtes intéressés - on ne sait jamais - elle est disponible sur mon profil), qui comportait 14 chapitres (je crois ?). Si je pouvais en faire au moins 20 pour _Let it Rain_ , je serais vraiment comblée.**


	4. Traque

**A/N** **:** **Hello les gens ! Bon alors je me suis un peu lâchée sur ce chapitre, il est assez long (environ 3000 mots je crois), j'ai essayé de m'étaler un peu sans trop en faire, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **\- 04 -**

 **TRAQUE**

* * *

On a beaucoup discuté ensuite. J'ai enfin compris ce que sont les Assassins et les Templiers. Contrairement à ce que j'ai imaginé, Jacob et Evie ne sont non pas des Templiers, mais bel et bien des Assassins. Mais qui dit « Assassin » ne veut pas forcément dire meurtrier. Evie m'a expliqué que les Assassins agissent dans l'ombre et protège les gens des actions malintentionnées des Templiers. Ces derniers veulent répandre crainte, haine et surtout violence sur quelconque territoire qu'ils contrôlent. Formulé de cette manière, on penserait presque que les Assassins sont une sorte de justiciers. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas si faux que cela. Après m'avoir expliqué ce que sont Assassins et Templiers, Evie m'a fait une proposition : rejoindre le clan des Assassins. Apparemment, j'ai une sorte de « don » comme elle a appelé cela, mais je ne sais pas de quoi elle veut parler hélas. Et elle m'a surtout dit que ça pourrait être le moyen le plus rapide pour obtenir les réponses que je souhaite. Et c'est pour cela que j'ai accepté.

* * *

Treize jours se sont écoulés depuis. Je suis dorénavant un Assassin, je porte les vêtements qui vont avec mon nouveau statut – Evie s'est débrouillée pour m'en dégoter une à ma taille – et elle me plaît vraiment. La tenue est noire, avec une longue cape tenant sur mon épaule, une grosse et épaisse ceinture me serre la taille et mes bottes qui me montent aux genoux sont très confortables. Bon sang, jamais je n'aurai imaginé que de tels accoutrements pouvaient exister !

Durant ces treize – longs - jours, je me suis entraînée jour et nuit avec Jacob et Evie au combat ils m'ont tous les deux dit que j'ai fait d'énormes progrès et que je suis fin prête pour effectuer quelques missions. Avouons-le, aller sur le terrain me fait tout de même un peu peur. Ce sera bien différent que d'avoir l'un des deux jumeaux en face de moi. Mais bon, il y a un début à tout, n'est-ce pas ? Je saurai ma mission demain à l'aube et j'aurai toute la journée pour l'effectuer. Pour le moment, je regarde dehors au travers de la vitre de ma chambre. C'est rare mais il arrive parfois que la situation dehors se calme un peu. Les Blighters – le fameux gang qui s'en prend à tout le monde, faisant partie des Templiers – semblent s'être faits discrets ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas si on doit s'en réjouir ou non. J'ai envie de faire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi, je veux bouger. Et, comme si le ciel m'a entendue, il a commencé à neiger. Neiger, en plein début de Novembre ? Voilà qui n'est pas commun ! En tout cas, c'est joli. Petite, j'avais l'habitude de sortir dehors avec Drew lorsqu'il neigeait. Nos parents nous surveillaient dans notre immense jardin et on construisait diverses choses. Ou on s'envoyait des boules de neige, mais cela, ni mon père, ni ma mère n'appréciaient. Et ça me donne une idée.

Je ferme la fenêtre et me lève de la chaise pour descendre en bas. Evie est partie chercher des renseignements sur je-ne-sais-plus-trop-quoi en compagnie d'Henry Green, un Assassin qui, d'après ce que j'ai compris, aide les jumeaux depuis leur arrivée à Londres. Et selon Jacob, Evie en pincerait pour lui. Ça m'a plutôt surprise de savoir que Jacob et Evie ne sont pas originaires de Londres, vu comment ils connaissent les rues et tout… Ils sont arrivés il y a environ deux mois seulement.

Jacob est, comme à son habitude en train de somnoler, affalé sur l'une des nombreuses tables de la salle. Enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment si il dort, mais en tout cas, une chose est sûre : il est affalé sur la table. On dirait un ivrogne, ma parole ! À force de côtoyer les jumeaux, j'ai commencé à les connaître et à vraiment les apprécier : Evie est une femme qui peut sembler dure d'apparence mais qui a le cœur sur la main et elle est toujours prête à servir qui que ce soit. En ce qui concerne Jacob cependant… Disons qu'il est fidèle à lui-même, il aime se battre et se faire remarquer. J'aperçois Clara au loin, balayer le fond de la salle. Je m'approche vers elle.

\- Oh, bonjour Eden, me salue-t-elle.

\- Hé. Tu veux construire un bonhomme de neige ?, demandai-je.

Elle semble étonnée.

\- Il neige ?!

Un grand sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et lâche le balai qu'elle tient dans ses mains pour courir vers la fenêtre remplie de buée.

\- Il neige !, s'exclame-t-elle, comblée.

Sans plus attendre, elle ouvre la porte et sort dehors, sans même se couvrir. Alors évidemment, me montrant prudente, je monte dans ma chambre et vais chercher quelques affaires qui pourraient nous couvrir, elle et moi. Mes gants d'Assassin devront faire l'affaire. Mais je n'en ai qu'une paire ! Boh, ce n'est pas grave, je résiste assez bien au froid, je pourrai survivre les mains à l'air. Je prends mes gants et les mets dans ma poche puis sors pour aller rejoindre Clara, qui s'est jetée sur le sol. C'est fou comment la neige accroche aussi vite. Il a commencé à neiger il y a peu de temps, et Londres est déjà tout blanc.

\- Clara, vient par ici, j'ai des vêtements, tu vas tomber malade sinon.

Elle s'approche de moi et met la veste, l'écharpe et les gants que je lui tends avant de repartir s'amuser dans la neige. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'assister à une telle scène. J'imagine que c'est le visage que j'avais lorsque je m'amusais dans la neige avec mon frère. J'imagine que j'étais aussi radieuse à l'époque. La voir ainsi me fit rappeler tellement de souvenirs que j'ai partagés avec Drew, c'est dur de se dire que maintenant nous étions tous séparés et que je le traquais pour le meurtre de ma mère. Mon père, quant à lui, je n'en ai plus entendu parler depuis tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ignore s'il est toujours en vie, mais honnêtement, ça me fait ni chaud ni froid maintenant.

\- Eden, viens !, m'invite l'enfant de douze ans.

Je souris et la rejoins. Depuis le temps, j'ai réussi à apprendre à sourire. J'ai laissé tout ce qui concerne ma famille de côté et préfère m'occuper d'avoir les réponses que je cherche, au lieu de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Elle prend de la neige et en fait une grosse boule, qu'elle fait rouler sur le sol de façon à ce qu'elle devienne de plus en plus grosse. Quant à moi, je me mets accroupie et plonge mes deux mains dans le sol glacé et ferme mes yeux. C'est tellement glacé que je ne le sens même pas, à vrai dire. Après quelques secondes, je me décide enfin à épauler mon amie pour construire un bonhomme de neige. Ça va être long, surtout que je n'ai jamais réussi à en faire un de présentable avec mon frère, mais bon, maintenant je suis plus grande, je pourrai peut-être y arriver.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes et mes mains complètement glacées, on se recule et contemple notre « chef-d'œuvre ». Il ressemble à quelque chose, c'est déjà ça. Il est un peu bancal, mais ça fait l'affaire. Clara semble aux anges : elle me prend les mains et se met à tournoyer en chantant. Ce que j'ignore à ce moment-là, c'est que Jacob nous regarde en souriant, épaule collée à la porte, bras croisés.

\- On devrait peut-être y aller, Clara.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à me répondre, je la vois regarder derrière moi et me retourne, et ce fut là que je me rends compte que Jacob était sorti avec nous. Soit il est réveillé depuis le début, soit on l'a réveillé, mais peu importe, le fait est qu'il se trouve derrière nous.

\- Tiens tiens, qui voilà, fis-je, en tenant la main de Clara.

\- Vous aviez l'air de vous amuser, je voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait de si amusant à voir, c'est tout, se justifie-t-il.

Clara me regarde et j'en fais de même. J'ai eu l'impression que la même idée nous a traversé l'esprit au même moment. On se baisse et attrape une boule de neige qu'on lance en direction du jeune homme. Le tir de Clara ne le frôla même pas, mais le mien… eh bien disons que mon entraînement au combat a payé. Je l'ai touché en plein visage et il tomba à terre. Et la soirée se termine comme ça, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, entre fou rires et boules de neige. Et si j'avais pu, je l'aurais continuée encore très longtemps.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Evie n'est toujours pas rentrée, et Clara s'est endormie sur la table juste à côté de celle où j'ai suspecté tout à l'heure Jacob de s'être endormi. Je ne peux pas la laisser là. Heureusement, elle s'est déshabillée et elle a fait en sorte d'avoir mis des vêtements confortables pour dormir. Je m'approche de la table et la prend dans mes bras. J'avance prudemment dans l'orphelinat et monte à l'étage et Jacob m'aide à ouvrir la porte à côté de celle de ma chambre. Je pénètre dans la salle, qui est quasi-identique à la mienne – bien qu'un peu plus petite et un peu plus décorée – et la pose délicatement sur le lit, ensuite je quoi, je veille à la couvrir d'une couverture épaisse pliée sur le lit. Je remarque qu'une peluche, en forme d'ourson est caché en-dessous de l'oreiller.

\- Elle ne nous a jamais dit d'où elle tenait ce truc, avoue Jacob derrière moi.

Je n'ai même pas fait attention que Jacob est entré avec moi dans la pièce.

\- Dis-moi, pourquoi on appelle cet endroit un orphelinat ? Il n'a que nous et cette petite.

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais posé la question.

\- Ah, évidemment, pourquoi je te demande à toi, lâchai-je, d'un ton moqueur.

\- Hé, attends une minute !, s'exclama-t-il.

\- Du calme, tu vas la réveiller, affirmai-je, l'air satisfait.

S'il y a bien un truc que j'ai compris chez Jacob, c'est qu'il se vexe assez facilement et qu'il est facile de le faire taire. Mais si y'a bien un truc que je trouve mignon chez lui, c'est ça.

* * *

C'est Evie qui me réveille le lendemain. Le réveil est assez dur d'ailleurs. Il ne neige pas, ni ne pleut, ce qui est une première depuis presque un mois. Il a plu tout le temps durant le mois d'octobre, c'était assez infernal. Aujourd'hui est le jour J. Le jour de mon premier assassinat. Le jour où je vais devoir prouver que je peux servir aux côtés des Assassins. Je me hâte et revête ma longue tunique d'Assassin, ajuste mes bottes et mes gants, accroche un foulard discret autour de mon cou et quitte la pièce. Les Assassins se font confier leur première mission via un oiseau, qui transporte une enveloppe dans laquelle sont inscrits le nom de la cible, la façon dont celle-ci doit mourir et son emplacement. Et je vais savoir la mienne dans très peu de temps. Dans quelques secondes, exactement. Une partie de moi a peur, tandis qu'une autre brûle d'impatience. Je longe le couloir et descend les escaliers. Les jumeaux me saluent et Clara me tend l'enveloppe. Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de décacheter la lettre.

\- Bon courage, Eden, me fit sagement Evie.

Je la gratifie d'un sourire et me décide enfin à ouvrir l'enveloppe.

 _« Votre cible se nomme Wilson Parker, un Templier arrivé à Londres il y a deux mois. Il est d'un soutien inébranlable à Crawford Starrick. Votre mission sera donc de le tuer le plus discrètement possible. Si quelqu'un vous repère, vous ne serez pas dignes de rejoindre nos rangs. Votre cible se trouve sur la ligne de train Ferris. Il a repris le flambeau à la mort de Rupert Ferris._

 _Bon courage. »_

Le tuer le plus discrètement possible ? Bon déjà j'ai ma lame secrète. Ensuite, il faut que j'étudie le terrain. Cela devrait être faisable, surtout qu'il me semble que c'est l'un des deux jumeaux qui s'est occupé du cas de Ferris.

\- Dites, c'est qui qui a tué Rupert Ferris ?, demandai-je, avant de quitter les lieux.

Tête limite collée au journal qu'il est en train de lire, Jacob lève sa main. Ah, j'aurai dû m'en douter, sa mort n'a pas été très… discrète. Et si on a besoin d'une mort tout sauf discrète, c'est bien lui qu'il fallait appeler. Même moi, coincée chez moi, j'ai réussi à entendre les informations qui parlaient de sa mort. C'est sur cette dernière pensée que j'ouvre la porte et file à ma destination.

* * *

La ligne de train. Elle est bondée d'ouvriers. Et les civils sont tous éparpillés un peu partout. Mince, ça va être moins facile que je ne le pensais, j'ai oublié que la ligne de train était ouverte depuis peu. Et c'est justement Parker qui a participé à son inauguration. Je n'ai jamais réussi à cerner cet homme, mais juste savoir qu'il complote avec Starrick me donne assez de raisons pour me débarrasser de lui. Qui est ce fameux Starrick, me diriez-vous ? Une enflure de première. Il contrôle tout Londres, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui est à la tête des Blighters. Ai-je besoin d'aller plus loin pour vous faire comprendre qu'il faut le neutraliser ? Perchée sur un toit, j'analyse les lieux et les possibles approches que je pourrais faire. Il y a un coin vers la gauche, plutôt vide, qui pourrait me laisser approcher de son bureau en pleine discrétion, mais le problème est qu'une fois le couloir longé, il y a les quais juste derrière. Et pour atteindre le bureau de Parker, je dois passer par les quais. Sauf si… Je tourne ma tête vers la gauche et remarque des passerelles juxtaposées à quelques mètres d'écart en l'air. C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Comme si tout a été pensé à l'avance. M'enfin bon, c'est la seule voie qui me paraît abordable. Le reste, soit il y a trop de gens, soit… soit c'est tout simplement impossible. Je m'élance dans le vide en écartant mes deux bras et atterris dans un tas de foin juste en bas. Evie m'a dit de me servir des tas de foin pour sauter. Je ne la croyais pas, mais effectivement, c'est plus pratique que ça en a l'air !

Je sors discrètement en veillant à ne pas éveiller la curiosité de certains civils. Je me fonds à eux en marchant à leur vitesse, puis m'éloigne en un temps record pour me cacher derrière des boîtes en bois qui font deux fois ma taille pour rejoindre deux gardes qui m'empêche d'accéder au quai n°2. Je ne peux pas tuer ces gardes, ils ne font que travailler ici. Je préfère les endormir ou du moins… les faire s'évanouir. Et pour cela, je sors de ma cachette et j'attaque ma première cible d'un revers de la main en plein milieu du cou. Cette technique est terriblement efficace. Le deuxième garde se met à trembler et lève son bras vers moi. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à mettre ma capuche autrement il m'aurait identifiée et ma vie d'Assassin s'arrêtait là, avant même d'avoir commencé. L'homme tend son bras vers moi – il a essayé de me frapper mais c'était tellement faible que j'avais plus l'impression qu'il me facilitait la tâche qu'autre chose – et je l'attrape puis l'assomme de la même attaque qui avait assommé son compagnon.

\- Désolée les gars, chuchotai-je, avant de continuer ma route.

Là, j'apercevais les quais. Je lève ma tête et vois les passerelles. Il y a un renfoncement à ma droite, je me faufile discrètement pour pouvoir l'atteindre et grimpe sur le mur pour accéder aux passerelles et là, tout est simple : j'avance, je saute, je longe un pont en veillant à ne pas tomber – si je tombe là, c'est la mort assurée, c'est la ligne de train – puis m'accroche à l'ultime passerelle pour arriver dans le corridor qui me mène à son bureau. Me trouvant à quatre pattes collée au mur, je peux voir les actions de ma cible. Il semble énervé. Ou plutôt… contrarié. Il ne cesse de faire les cent pas dans son vaste bureau. Alors que je me préparai à entrer en scène, ma détermination s'ébranle. Mes mains se mettent à trembler. Je ne peux pas le tuer. J'ai peur de le tuer ! Que dois-je faire ? Si je ne le tue pas, je ne serai jamais un Assassin, mais si je le fais… Non, j'ai une autre idée…

J'attends qu'il soit de dos pour pénétrer dans la salle et le prendre à revers. Je m'agrippe à son ventre et le fait basculer en arrière pour le faire tomber au sol. Là, je me plaque sur lui et place ma lame secrète sur sa mâchoire, sans pour autant l'activer. Si je bouge mon poignet, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, c'est sa mâchoire qui partirait en fumée et son visage serait ensanglanté. Il ne pourrait plus jamais parler, ce qui va déjà à mon avantage. Je vois dans son regard combien il est terrifié. C'est drôle comment les gens réagissent vite lorsqu'ils sont confrontés à la douleur ou à la mort. Afin d'activer ma lame, je donne un coup sec avec ma jambe sur sa cheville : son pied se retourne, et juste avant qu'il ne se mette à crier, j'active le mécanisme de la lame, qui s'enfonce pile dans sa mâchoire. Au moins, il se taira à jamais. Il se plie de douleur, et moi, je me relève en examinant la pièce. Je dois me débarrasser du corps, à tout prix. Je vois au fond une sorte de grand coffre, juste en face d'une fenêtre. Non, ce doit être un piège, ça ne peut pas être si simple ! Mais si c'est un piège, qu'il en soit ainsi, je n'ai pas d'autre alternative. Voyant ma cible pliée de douleurs, je prends l'initiative de lui déboîter l'autre cheville et lui retourne les deux bras, par précaution puis amène son corps jusqu'au coffre. Il est rempli de bouquins. Tant pis, de toutes façons ils ne doivent pas être si utiles que ça. Je sais que juste en-dessous du sol, il y avait une cave. Je n'ai qu'à transpercer une partie du sol et envoyer le corps de Parker en-dessous. Il finira par mourir naturellement, surtout qu'avec les blessures que je lui ai infligées à l'instant, s'il n'est pas rapidement soigné, il mourra d'une hémorragie. Donc… ce serait parfait.

Avant de placer son corps dans la boîte, je vide le contenu du coffre puis enfonça ma lame dans le sol. Une fois une partie du contour du sol enlevé – avec beaucoup de difficulté – j'arrache une partie du fond du coffre et donne un puissant coup de talon dans le sol pour que celui-ci s'effondre. J'examine : en effet, c'est bien une cave. Il y fait tellement qu'on ne voit absolument rien, c'est l'obscurité totale. Bon sang, je plains ce pauvre Parker. Il ne pourra même pas crier à l'aide. J'espère juste qu'il va réussir à passer dans le trou que j'ai fait. Je le porte avec tant bien que mal et le jette dans le coffre. Il finit par glisser naturellement à cause de son poids. J'entends son corps toucher le fonds de la cave. Bien, et maintenant qu'il pourrisse à l'intérieur. J'entends des pas. Mince ! Je me hâte de recouvrir la moitié du coffre et remet tout à sa place juste à temps puis parvient à me faufiler par la fenêtre en face du coffre. Et ce fut sans grand mal que je regagne le quai, en ôtant ma capuche et marchant à la même allure que les passants.

À peine suis-je rentrée qu'Evie me saute dans les bras.

\- Félicitations, Eden ! Tu as réussi ta première mission ?, m'accueille Evie.

J'acquiesce.

\- En quoi consistait ta mission ?, continue Jacob.

\- Je devais tuer Wilson Parker. Discrètement.

Il se lève brusquement de sa chaise.

\- « Discrètement », c'est tout ? Genre pas d' « étranglements » ou trucs bizarroïdes dans le genre ? Attends, moi j'ai dû pendre ma cible, ce n'était pas une tâche facile quoi !, se plaint-il.

De quoi faire rire Evie. Elle le calme en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et l'invite à se ré-asseoir sur sa chaise. Puis elle approche son visage du sien par derrière en chuchotant :

\- C'est parce qu'ils savaient combien tu étais fort, cher frère. Ils voulaient du challenge !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis contente, j'ai – indirectement – mené ma première mission à bien. Je suis dorénavant un Assassin.

* * *

 **Le "Est-ce que tu veux construire un bonhomme de neige" a été inspiré du fameux "Do you wanna build a snowman" de Frozen, en fait, je n'y avais pas pensé mais finalement quand j'ai écrit ça, j'avais la musique dans la tête xD . Bref, alors voilà, notre petite héroïne est dorénavant un Assassin ! Je suis en train de lire le roman Underworld, je viens de découvrir que le vrai nom de Greenie est Jayadeep Mir, j'sais pas vous mais moi je trouve le prénom Jayadeep vraiment magnifique. C'est d'ailleurs dans ce roman que j'ai découvert comment les Assassins devenaient justement Assassins, et c'est de là que m'est venue l'idée de cette première mission pour Eden. Brefouille, à dans quelques jours pour le cinquième chapitre !**


	5. Deux destinées

**A/N : Hello les gens ! Pardonnez cet affreux retard, la bêta d'Uncharted 4 ayant commencé, je passe mes journées dessus ! D'ailleurs, j'ignore s'il y a des fans d'Uncharted par ici, mais bordel les deux nouveaux trailers qui ont été présentés à la PSX... Sérieusement, quoi, c'est trop beau pour être vrai ! Nathan Drake est encore plus magnifiiiiii(...)iiique que dans les autres opus, c'est pas possible, il est trop sexy comme gars. Au moins, ces deux trailers m'ont prouvé que Nathan Drake a bien toutes les raisons d'être mon perso' fictif préféré :'3 . Et puis je vois bien qu'il y a des airs de The Last of Us derrière, le jeu est beaucoup plus mature que les autres épisodes de la licence. Bref, comment dire que j'attends ce dernier (PUTAIN) épisode ? 8D Et puis, Nadine Ross OHMYGAD ELLE A TROP DE CLASSE. Et Sam ! J'vais l'kiffer de ouf je pense. Bref, assez blablaté côté Uncharted, revenons à nos moutons : je dois avouer que l'inspi' me manque ces derniers temps, j'ai les grosses idées, mais bon j'peux pas coller toutes les grosses idées les unes collées aux autres, j'ai besoin de petits intermèdes entre temps, vous comprenez ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **\- 05 -**

 **_FRATERNITE_**

* * *

 **P** our la première fois en presque un mois, j'ai été autorisée à suivre Jacob et Evie lors de leurs missions quotidiennes. Celle d'aujourd'hui est un peu spéciale car nous allons visiter un manoir où a vécu un Templier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les jumeaux tiennent à ce que cette mission soit ma première en tant qu'Assassin, mais s'ils le veulent, tant mieux pour moi, je dirais ? Avec le temps, je me suis beaucoup rapprochés des jumeaux, qui sont très tendres avec moi, même si l'atmosphère présente entre nous est largement différente de celle qu'il y avait entre ma famille et moi. Là... C'est comme s'il n'y a aucune règle entre nous, qu'on est libre et qu'on dit ce que l'on veut. J'ai réussi - avec assez de difficulté, je dois avouer - à m'arrêter de parler formellement aux jumeaux. Evie m'a toujours reproché de leur parler trop poliment, et que ce soit elle ou Jacob, aucun d'eux n'aimait ça. Maintenant, je m'adresse à eux d'une façon qu'il m'était autrefois inconcevable de parler à quelqu'un chez moi.

Nous sommes actuellement en face du manoir du soi-disant Templier. C'est un vaste bâtiment, de style gothique, évidemment très impressionnant de l'extérieur. Il doit bien faire une dizaine de fois ma maison, alors que je suis noble. Ou j'étais noble, plutôt. La mission d'aujourd'hui est simple : collecter des informations sur les Templiers. Ah, maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être que c'est pour cela que les jumeaux ont insisté pour que ce soit ma première mission officielle : il n'y a aucun combat ! Ou alors comme ils savent que je suis encore bien ignorante de la guerre qui prône entre Assassins et Templiers, et ils pensaient juste de me faire connaître de cette façon. Evie est la première à avancer. Je ne sais par quel moyen elle a obtenu les clefs du manoir, mais le fait est qu'elle les a. Elle enfonce les clefs dans la serrure de la porte et l'ouvre d'un coup de pied, étant donné que la porte n'a pas été ouverte depuis des dizaines d'années, elle a du mal à s'ouvrir. Jacob et moi nous regardons, puis avançons en suivant les pas d'Evie.

L'intérieur est plutôt... surprenant. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de sombre, mais non, c'est même plutôt chaleureux. Des grandes peintures accrochées un peu partout dans le hall, un prestigieux escaliers qui s'étend sur les deux côtés de la pièce, orné d'un long et poussiéreux - évidemment - tapis rouge. Les couleurs de la pièce sont claires et ça rend l'endroit plus paisible que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Puisque la demeure n'a pas été nettoyée depuis plus d'une cinquantaine d'années, les toiles d'araignées et autres salissures ne manquent pas. Je dois souffler sur les cadres pour faire tomber la poussière et voir qui y figure. Sur celui que je tiens entre les mains se trouvent deux personnes : une femme et sa fille, j'imagine, qui doit être âgée à peine de dix ans, et encore.

\- Tu peux me rappeler c'est le manoir de qui, déjà ?, demande Jacob, en touchant à tout autour de lui.

Evie ne se retourne même pas pour lui répondre, elle se contente de fouiller partout autout d'elle. Je réponds donc à sa place.

\- Les Carroll, je crois.

\- Exact, affirme Evie, enfin, en revenant vers nous. C'était des Templiers, et ils avaient des relations avec les De la Serre.

\- Les De la Serre ? Qui sont-ils ?, demandai-je à mon tour.

\- François de la Serre était un Maître Templier, et sa femme, Julie, était l'une des plus proches associées de Britany Carroll.

J'acquiesce pour montrer à Evie que j'ai compris et nous séparons nos chemins. Evie a dit qu'elle s'occupe du côté ouest du premier étage, tandis que Jacob reste au rez-de-chaussée. Moi ? Je vais du côté est du premier étage, vers les chambres.

* * *

D'abord d'un pas hésitant, je pousse légèrement la porte de ce que doit être la chambre de la fille, May. Evie a dit que cette fille était une garce de première - et pas seulement parce qu'elle était fille de Templiers - elle disait même que si elle était Assassin, elle lui serait tombée dessus. Du coup, je la plains un peu. Evie n'a pas précisé si cette May est encore en vie ou si elle est morte. Mais si le manoir est inhabité, j'opte plus pour la seconde option. La chambre est très luxueuse : le lit à baldaquin est en or, le bureau aussi, et à en juger l'état des rideaux, ils devaient être aussi chers d'un vase en or. Je m'approche du bureau pour voir s'il n'y a des informations cachées quelque part. Mais à part de vulgaires lettres destinées à ses amies, écrites d'une façon tellement illisible que je n'arrive même pas à lire, il n'y a rien. De toutes façons, May n'était qu'une enfant, ce n'est pas comme si- Il y a une bosse sous la table du bureau, comme si quelque chose a été ajouté. Je me mets à quatre pattes et regarde en-dessous la table. Effectivement, du bois a été rajouté par rapport au bureau initial. Je sors une lame que je garde toujours cachée sur moi dans ma botte et arrache le bois ajouté au bureau puis prend ce qu'elle contient. D'autres lettres. Mince ! Mais pourquoi étaient-elles cachées ? La dernière feuille du dossier n'est pas une lettre mais tout un tas de notes, sur lesquels on peut voir parmi elles :

 _"- Le Maître Templier va bientôt mourir._

 _\- Elise de la Serre a une relation amoureuse avec le fils d'un Assassin."_

Voilà qui devient intéressant. Attendez... Elise de la Serre n'était-elle pas la fille d'un Templier, Maître qui plus est ? Je lis les lettres. Aucune n'est de May. Cela veut dire qu'elle les a réceptionné quelque part. La lettre que je lis est apparemment d'Elise et est destinée à un certain Arno Dorian. Dans cette lettre, elle évoque sa vie à Paris, en tant qu'élève dans une prestigieuse école, mais elle affirme avoir des problèmes avec les maîtres et en particulier la directrice. Elle devait être un cas, celle-là ! Il y a trop de questions qui se chevauchent les unes sur les autres dans ma tête : qui était Elise de la Serre ? Quelle était sa relation avec Arno Dorian ? Comment se fait-il qu'une Templière soit tombée amoureuse d'un Assassin, et inversement ? Et par-dessus tout, pourquoi May avait toutes ces lettres, qui n'avaient qu'Elise pour sujet ? Comment les a-t-elle récupérées ? J'appelle Evie et Jacob en hurlant pour qu'ils m'entendent. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes après des haussements de voix épouvantables qu'ils pénètrent dans la chambre, en même temps. Même séparés, ils arrivent à être synchronisés, c'est incroyable. Ont-ils été des magiciens dans une autre vie ?

\- Que se passe-t-il ?, demande Evie, qui semble inquiète.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé des choses, répondai-je, en lui tendant toutes les lettres.

Pendant que les jumeaux examinent ma trouvaille, je juge le moment opportun pour leur poser quelques questions :

\- Qui est Elise de la Serre ?

\- La fille unique de François de la Serre. May Carroll, la fille à qui appartient cette chambre, à été sa première victime, à onze ans, me répond Evie.

Onze ans ? C'est jeune pour devenir un assassin ! Du moins, pas assassin dans le sens Assassin, mais... meurtrier... Les Carroll et de la Serre n'étaient pas supposés être alliés ? Comme si Evie a lu dans mes pensées, elle continue :

\- Elise n'a jamais porté May dans son coeur, et elle a attendu d'avoir assez de pouvoir pour mettre fin à ses jours. May est morte à quinze ans. Oh.

Elle semble avoir trouvé quelque chose.

\- Dis-moi Jacob, le nom Arno Dorian ne te dit pas quelque chose ?

Il acquiesce.

\- L'Assassin qui a travaillé avec Bonaparte ? Ouaip', c'est bien lui, je me souviens.

\- Attendez, vous le connaissez ?, les interrompai-je.

\- Non, ils ont vécu y'a presque cent ans maintenant, ça date de la Révolution Française tout ça !, s'exclama la brune. J'étais au courant pour la relation qu'il avait avec Elise, mais je ne savais pas que ça datait d'aussi longtemps. Je me suis toujours demandé comment ça se faisait qu'une Templière et un Assassin soient tombé amoureux, mais en fait...

Elle se tourne vers Jacob en souriant.

\- C'est François de la Serre qui a adopté Arno, n'est-ce pas ?, demande-t-elle à son frère.

\- Oui, et... ?, répond-il, ne sachant pas où sa soeur veut en venir.

\- On sait qu'Arno est devenu Assassin à l'âge de 21 ans, sauf que ces lettres datent de la période où Elise étudiait à Paris ! Elle avait dix ans à peine à l'époque, et Arno était plus jeune qu'elle... Oh mon Dieu, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Jacob ?

Il prend sa respiration et se prépare à répondre en levant son doigt.

\- Non, en fait, affirme-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Evie soupire.

\- Jacob ! On a ici la preuve que Elise et Arno sont amants depuis le début !

\- Amants à même pas 12 ans ? Navré de t'arrêter, soeurette mais c'est peu probable.

\- Et les "Je t'aime", "Pense à moi", "Tu me manques" dans ses lettres, t'en fais quoi ?

\- Arno a été adopté, ils se considéraient forcément frère et soeur, c'est tout !

À en juger par le regard que lui lance Evie, elle doit le maudire. Cela dit, il n'a pas entièrement faux. Mais attendez... Je me tourne vers le bureau et donne la feuille de notes que j'ai aperçue au début. Evie a raison. May savait pour Arno et Elise, et toutes les feuilles qu'elle a réceptionné datait de la période où elle était à Paris. May connaissait parfaitement Elise. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de lire la feuille, elle la colla sur le visage de son frère en s'exclamant :

\- On dirait qu'une fois de plus j'ai raison, frérot.

En effet. Mais cette histoire reste louche tout de même. J'en déduis que notre mission ici est terminée et qu'on l'a menée à bien puisqu'Evie se dirige vers la sortie.

* * *

Le soir est arrivé rapidement. Clara dormait déjà lorsque nous sommes rentrés. Jacob est directement allé dormir et moi, je me trouve actuellement sur le toit du bâtiment. Depuis que j'ai appris comment grimper aux murs, je passe le plus clair de mon temps sur les toits, et en particulier celui-ci. L'air de novembre est bon. Aujourd'hui, il n'est ni trop froid, ni trop chaud, il est parfait. D'ici, je peux voir l'étendue de Londres. Du moins, une partie. J'ai été étonnée que les gens ne parlent pas de la mort de Wilson Parker. Ou même qu'ils n'ont pas signalé sa disparition. C'était un gars moins important que Ferris d'accord, mais il restait important, non ? Enfin bon, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est derrière moi. Et c'est sûrement mieux comme ça.

Les infos qu'on a récupérées aujourd'hui sont importantes selon Evie, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre en quoi. On a appris la liaison secrète entre un Assassin et une Templière d'accord, mais ça va nous apporter quoi à nous autres, Assassins ?

\- Hé, Eden, fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne, sans pour autant détacher les mains qui encerclent mes genoux. Je l'accueille le sourire aux lèvres et l'invite à s'asseoir.

\- À quoi penses-tu ?, me demande-t-elle.

Elle balance ses jambes dans le vide, en posant ses mains derrière elle sur le bois du toit.

\- Elise... Quel genre de femme était-elle ?

Evie serre ses lèvres et regarde vers le ciel.

\- Hmm... Honnêtement, j'aurai bien voulu la rencontrer. Même si c'était une Templière, elle m'avait l'air d'être une femme avec du caractère. J'ai demandé quelques informations la concernant à Henry tout à l'heure, et il s'avère que lorsque son père a été assassiné, elle a été trahie par tout l'Ordre des Templiers. Elle a failli entrer parmi les Assassins grâce à l'aide d'Arno, afin de venger son père, mais... Elle est morte au combat, m'explique l'Assassin à côté de moi.

\- Par qui son père a-t-il été tué ?

\- Des Templiers eux-mêmes.

Des traîtres. Evidemment qu'elle a voulu se diriger vers les Assassins !

\- Mais je n'en sais pas plus que ça. On a essayé de plus se renseigner grâce à Arno, mais après la mort d'Elise, il a rapidement travaillé avec Bonaparte puis à fui la France pour Londres, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait ensuite, si il s'est remarié, si il a rejoint pour de bon les Assassins...

\- Pourquoi, il avait quitté les Assassins ?

\- Apparemment oui. Mais je ne sais rien d'autre à ce propos. Ils ont l'air d'avoir eu une sacré vie ces deux-là !, plaisante-t-elle.

Je lâche un "hmm" d'approbation. Après quelques secondes de silence, Evie se décide à le briser.

\- Es-tu déjà tombée amoureuse, Eden ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question.

\- Non. À vrai dire, on me donnait tellement d'ordres et de choses à faire que je n'avais pas le temps de penser à ça. Quand on est aristocrates, on se marie sans être amoureux tu sais. Pourquoi ?

\- Je crois que j'arrive à comprendre Elise et Arno. Ils ont grandi ensemble, sans connaître leurs origines, ils se sont aimés sans savoir quelle serait leur destinée, en fait... Leur histoire nous prouve que la guerre que mène les Assassins et les Templiers est ridicule. Nos buts sont les mêmes. Un Templier a les mêmes envies qu'un Assassin au fond, avoue Evie.

Evie a raison. Je ne suis encore qu'une nouvelle dans le monde des Assassins, mais après avoir entendu l'histoire d'Elise de la Serre et Arno Dorian, il est vrai que ça remet en cause la guerre qui menace les deux rangs. Et si au final, on n'essaie pas de faire la paix ? Ah, trop de questions pour aujourd'hui, ç'en est assez. Je décide de changer de sujet.

\- Jacob m'a dit que tu avais un faible pour Henry. C'est vrai ?

Elle éclate de rire.

\- Evidemment que Jacob a dit ça ! Rappelle-moi de lui faire la morale demain matin, tu veux ? Et pour répondre à ta question, disons que... C'est compliqué.

\- J'imagine, rétorquai-je, mes cheveux courts se collant à mes lèvres sèches à cause de la légère brise. Il y a une question que je me suis toujours posée, Evie : toi et Jacob, vous avez toujours été aussi proches ?

Elle hoche la tête en avant.

\- Oui. Notre père n'était là pour nous, alors nous avons dû apprendre à vivre tous seuls, tous les deux, et ce genre de vie, ça passe ou ça casse. Soit on allait se haïr, soit on allait s'aimer, et... Mon frère a beau être un idiot de première, il reste mon frère, et je l'aime pour ça. Il m'a aidée bien plus de fois que nécessaire.

\- Si seulement j'avais pu avoir une relation pareille avec Drew...

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ta famille, Eden.

\- Merci. Mon frère était quelqu'un de bien, bien qu'il ne soit que très rarement à la maison. Il semblait... vraiment s'épanouir quand il tenait une arme ! Je me souviens encore le nombre de cours que j'ai sauté juste parce que je me suis évadée de l'école pour aller secrètement observer mon frère pendant son entraînement au combat ! Au fond, je me rends compte... Drew est mon frère, mais je ne sais rien de lui. Je ne passais pas de temps avec lui, on avait chacun des ordres à respecter... J'aurai tout fait pour-

Je sens les larmes monter. Non... Pas maintenant. J'ai dit que je laisse ma vie d'avant derrière moi maintenant, bon sang !

\- Pleure, Eden. Il faut se laisser aller, parfois.

Je ne peux pas me retenir, les larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

\- Je veux savoir, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça est arrivé ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il retiré ma mère ?!

Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule et m'attire vers elle. Ma tête collée à sa clavicule, je me laisse aller.

\- Pleure, Eden. Mais sache que maintenant, t'as une autre famille pour toi. Jacob et moi sommes là.

* * *

 **J'ai trois trucs à dire sur ce chapitre :  
\- La première : on va dire qu'indirectement, Arno & Elise sont les personnages principaux de ce chapitre. Désolée pour ceux qui ne les apprécie pas, je ne vous cacherais pas qu'Elise est mon personnage fictif féminin préféré, et Arno, jusqu'à très récemment, était mon Assassin favori (merci Jacob d'avoir changé la liste, hein). Du coup... Surtout que je pense faire quelque chose avec leur histoire dans cette fiction. Je songe même peut-être à les faire intervenir sous forme de flash-back à un moment, pourquoi pas ? (n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour savoir si c'est une bonne chose à faire ou pas !)  
\- La deuxième : la scène où Evie colle le papier sur la face de Jacob. De base, ce chapitre ne devait pas contenir de passage "comique", mais j'ai totalement improvisé sur ce coup-là, et bref, en l'écrivant j'avais la scène en tête et j'ai explosé de rire xD  
\- La troisième : j'ai mal réussi à faire ressentir les sentiments que ressent Eden à la fin, le fait d'avoir perdu son frère, de se savoir seule... Mais je tiens à préciser que cette fiction sert aussi à faire montrer de quelle façon Eden va réussir à s'intégrer à la famille Frye, je pense même que c'est le but même de ma fiction (bien que trouver les réponses qu'Eden cherche reste aussi important), mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que clairement, la relation entre Eden, Jacob et Evie constitue le point principal de cette fiction et j'espère que dans les chapitres à venir, j'arriverai à bien les retranscrire.  
Bref. Merci de m'avoir lue, et n'oubliez pas que les reviews font vivre les fictions ! Quelles soient positives ou négatives, les avis m'intéressent grandement !**


	6. L'ombre dans la nuit

**A/N :** **Hello ! Je m'excuse pour ce retard, je pense que je vais uploader la fic une fois par semaine (j'ai ma vie de gameuse très chargée je l'avoue, je suis rarement sur mon PC ces derniers temps, alors c'est pour vous dire...) . Alors sinon, what's up ? Je pense que j'vais commencer à faire bouger les choses dans la fiction car 'faut avouer que ça manque un peu de peps haha. Ah oui, aussi, comme j'ai reçu deux messages m'ayant posé la même question : dans le précédent chapitre, j'ai évoqué les Carroll, et plus précisément May et on m'a demandé si c'était des persos que j'ai inventé. La réponse est non. Je ne me souviens plus si Elise parle d'eux dans le jeu, mais en tout cas, les Carroll sont des persos du roman. Il y a juste le prénom de la mère, Britany, que j'ai inventé car jamais il n'est dit dans le bouquin comment elle s'appelle. Voilà voilà ! Pour ce chapitre j'ai essayé de m'appliquer même si je reste insatisfaite u_u . Il fait plus de 3 000 mots, j'ai essayé de détailler du mieux que je pouvais :') . Bonne lecture les amis !**

 **PS : Qui va s'acheter le DLC Jack the Ripper qui sort demain ? :')**

* * *

Je me suis endormie rapidement cette nuit. À force d'avoir pleuré, je suppose. Evie avait écouté mon récit sans m'interrompre, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, et a eu les mots qu'il fallait pour me réconforter. Je commence à voir en elle la famille que j'ai toujours cherché. La famille qui m'aide du mieux qu'elle peut, qui m'écoute lorsque j'ai mal sans me faire de réflexions, qui m'encourage... Elle m'a dit qu'elle et Jacob avaient été abandonnés par leur père, Ethan, alors qu'ils n'avaient que dix ans. Il était parti pour l'Inde pour aller entraîner un jeune garçon du nom de Jayadeep Mir, qui était selon Ethan "un Assassin prodigieux comme on en voit une fois tous les siècles" . J'ignore qui est ce Jayadeep, mais quel qu'il soit, Ethan n'aurait jamais dû partir aussi loin de sa famille, surtout lorsque l'on sait que la mère des jumeaux est morte à leur naissance. Evie a rajouté que finalement, il est rentré après plusieurs années et s'est excusé, en passant le plus de temps avec eux. Il est mort d'une maladie qu'on ne pouvait pas soigner, l'an dernier. Et c'était pour reprendre son flambeau que les jumeaux sont devenus Assassins.

\- Eden ! Eden, lève-toi !, hurle Evie à côté de moi.

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Elle me secoue les épaules et me tire du lit. Que se passe-t-il ? J'enfile paresseusement ma tenue d'Assassin et la suit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, où Jacob nous attend.

\- Bien dormi ?, me fait-il en levant sa bras pour me saluer, rictus sur les lèvres.

J'acquiesce. Je remarque que Clara n'est pas là. Où est-elle ? Evie s'équipe de son grappin et de son épée accrochée au mur avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir. Je la suis et... bon sang, c'est exactement le même scénario que lors de l'assassinat de ma mère. La ville est sans-dessus dessous, les gens se tapent dessus, se blessent, se tuent. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

\- La Reine Victoria a été tuée, m'informe Evie. C'est ce que les Templiers cherchaient à faire depuis des années. Et ce que tu vois là, Eden... Ce n'est que le début.

De... quoi ? La Reine... La Reine est morte ? Je n'arrive pas à avoir les idées claires. Tellement de questions se superposent dans ma tête. Mais d'un côté, ça explique maintenant le chaos qui règne dans les rues londoniennes. Je sens une main sur mon épaule.

\- Direction le Palais Royal, très chère, lâche Jacob.

À tous les coups, il y aura des Templiers. Mais s'ils sont là, ça veut dire que ce sont bien eux qui sont responsables de sa mort. Mais je ne comprends pas : pourquoi assassiner la Reine ? Etait-elle un Assassin ? Non, ce n'est pas possible.

\- Ils l'ont tuée pour contrôler la zone. Avec la Reine morte, tout Londres est aux mains des Templiers, explique Evie, comme si elle a de nouveau lu dans mes pensées.

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, elle ouvre la voie et Jacob et moi la suivons.

* * *

Tout ce qu'à dit Evie était juste. Ce sont bien les Templiers qui se sont chargés de tuer la Reine. Il y a trois gardes postés à l'entrée, devant les portails. C'est parfait, ils sont trois : un pour chacun d'entre nous. Le seul problème qui se pose... c'est que je vais devoir le tuer. Et je ne peux pas tuer. J'ai trop peur ! Mes mains tremblent juste à l'idée d'ôter la vie de quelqu'un. Même s'il s'agit de quelqu'un qui a mal agi, je ne peux pas... Jacob me donne une tape sur l'épaule. Mince, je n'ai pas écouté ce que disait Evie.

\- On doit rentrer discrètement. Même si on doit se séparer pour ça, on doit à tout prix rentrer. Il doit sûrement y avoir des fichiers qui prouvent que ce sont les Templiers qui ont fait ça.

\- Oui, affirme Jacob. Comme ça on les donne aux flics qui se feront un plaisir de se charger d'eux !

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Jacob !, s'exclame sa soeur, quelque peu agacée. Toutes les autorités londoniennes sont sous le contrôle des Templiers ! Tout fichier les concernant peut nous être très utiles, alors quoi que ces fichiers soient, on en a besoin. Il y a plein de gardes Templiers, et j'ignore si il y a une personne importante de leur Ordre à l'intérieur, mais si c'est le cas, ne flanchez pas : tuez-le.

\- Oh, je n'y manquerai pas, soeurette, se languit Jacob.

"Tuez-le" . Rien qu'à entendre ces mots, j'ai envie de rebrousser chemin. Ces mots sont cruels. Evie nous donne le départ et en même temps, nous sautons sur nos trois cibles respectives. Sans une once d'hésitation, Jacob et Evie plantent leur lame dans la nuque de leur garde, mais moi... J'ai juste sauté sur lui et je l'ai ramené derrière un mur, pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité des autres gardes au loin. J'ai plaqué ma main sur la bouche de l'homme, qui tente de se débattre. Je suis à court de solutions. Jacob et Evie me regardent, cachés derrière le mur en face du mien, d'un air inquiet. Heureusement pour moi, les autres gardes sont assez loins, alors même si mon otage se met à hurler, les autres ne l'entendraient pas.

\- Eden, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!, demande Evie.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas le tuer !, m'exclamai-je.

\- Tu le dois !

\- No-Non !

Ma victime a profité de mon moment de détresse pour me donner un coup de coude dans la hanche. Il sort son épée tandis que moi je peine à reprendre mes esprits. Bon sang, ça fait mal.

\- Eden !, hurle Jacob.

L'homme fait parler sa lame. Heureusement, j'esquive les coups, mais je suis incapable de l'attaquer. Je n'arrive même pas à me concentrer.

\- Bon sang, Eden ! T'es un Assassin !, me rappelle Evie.

...Même si je suis un Assassin, je ne peux pas... tuer. Je regarde mon interlocutrice. - Tue-le !

\- Non, je ne suis pas une meurtrière, Evie !

Le Templier me donne un coup de poing que je n'ai pas vu venir. Ma tête sonne. Je vois flou. Est-ce déjà la fin ? Je ne peux pas perdre comme ça, juste parce que j'ai peur. J'ai brillamment réussi à me débarasser de Parker, que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne peux pas redevenir la faible Eden Rose que j'étais il y a encore deux mois ! Je reprends mes esprits, mais c'est trop tard, la lame est tout près de moi. Le Templier va me l'enfoncer, comme mon frère l'a fait dans le ventre de ma mère.

\- Non !

Jacob se mit à rugir et sort de sa cachette pour attaquer par derrière l'homme et lui enfonce sa lame dans sa clavicule. Il tombe par terre, et de nouveau sans hésiter, Jacob enfonce sa lame dans le cou du pauvre homme. Jamais... Jamais je ne pourrai faire ça. Jamais... Evie se dirige vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

\- Eden, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?, me fait-elle, énervée.

Jacob range sa lame et se dirige d'un pas rapide vers moi en me tenant fortement le bras. Il semble tout aussi énervé que sa soeur. Il me fait mal au bras, il me sert trop fort. C'est peut-être ma punition pour mon imprudence. Je lève mon regard vers le sien et avant de prendre la parole, les traits de son visage s'appaisissent. Il montre maintenant un regard inquiet et concerné.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Je n'ai même pas envie de répondre. Pas parce que je suis fâchée contre lui ou Evie, non, après tout, ils ont entièrement raison de m'en vouloir. Je suis juste fâchée contre moi-même. Contre mon incompétence et ma lâcheté. Tout à coup, un garde hurle. On est découverts. Mince ! Tout est ma faute ! Heureusement, on est à l'extérieur du bâtiment, alors si on escalade les murs assez rapidement, on pourra les semer et reprendre notre mission... même si cette fois-ci, ils seront beaucoup plus sur leurs gardes. Je fuis la premoère. Ah, évidemment. Evidemment que je fuis la première. Je suis la première à fuir. Si je n'avais pas fui le jour où ma mère est morte, peut-être que- Non. Je dois arrêter de penser à tout ça. Je grimpe sur les murs et sans grand mal je me retrouve au sommet. Je suis rapidement suivie des jumeaux, et alors qu'Evie s'apprête à me faire une remarque, je la coupe d'office :

\- Je vais rentrer par la fenêtre ouverte là-bas.

Je lui fait montrer la fenêtre du troisième étage, ouverte. Sans attendre de réponse de leur part, je me mets en route.

* * *

J'atteins sans grand mal le balcon de la fenêtre. Il ne me reste qu'à sauter pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Je lève ma tête pour voir si Evie et Jacob sont partis, mais l'endroit d'où je viens est trop loin par rapport où je suis, je ne parviens pas à les voir, pas même leur silhouette. J'ignore où on doit se retrouver. J'ai fui. Je me suis dépêchée de partir parce que je savais qu'ils allaient me faire une remarque, et je ne le voulais pas. Ah... Je prétends être forte, mais au fond, je reste l'Eden Rose que j'étais, j'imagine. Ma capuche en forme d'aigle sur la tête, je prends une profonde inspiration et saute du toit pour atterrir trois mètres plus bas sur le balcon. Mais j'entends un bruit de lame derrière moi. Une personne a sorti son épée de son fourreau. Génial, en plein dans la gueule du loup.

\- Arrête-toi ici, maudit Assassin !

La voix me paraît très familière. Non... Je me retourne pour confirmer mes doutes et... Oui, j'ai raison.

\- E-Eden ?! Tu n'es... pas morte ?

Drew. Il semble aussi choqué que moi. Je ne sais pas s'il fait ça pour m'amadouer, mais si c'est le cas, c'est un bon comédien. Très bon même. Mais je ne suis pas là pour faire la paix avec lui, bien au contraire. Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens pour mon frère à l'heure actuelle. De la haine ? De la rancoeur ? Du mépris ? Dieu seul le sait. Je tente tant bien que mal de cacher ma stupéfaction et commence à tourner autour de lui. Mon frère en revanche, n'abaisse pas sa lame de mon corps. Un truc me chiffonne cela dit. Comment ça, je n'étais pas morte ? Quelqu'un devait me tuer ? Je devais mourir quelque part ?

\- Père ne m'a pas informé que tu avais rejoint les Assassins, affirme-t-il.

Père ! Père est vivant ! Mais je me remémore les mots de mon frère... Mon père fait partie des Templiers, lui aussi. Il est tout aussi responsable de la mort de ma mère ce qui veut dire.

\- Et on ne m'a pas dit que j'avais des traîtres dans ma famille !, m'exclamai-je, la colère commençant à grimper.

Il se tait.

\- Mère a mis au monde un monstre. Heureusement qu'elle n'est plus en vie pour voir ça !

Je sais ce que j'éprouve pour mon frère : de la haine. Totale. Juste à le voir ainsi, épée à la main, tenue de Templier enfilée sur lui... ça me met hors de moi. Non pas seulement parce que nous sommes adversaires, mais parce que je me rend compte que j'ai eu raison sur toute la ligne : je ne connais rien de mon frère, et j'ai été mise à l'écart des secrets qui règnent sur notre famille. Alors qu'il s'approche de moi furtivement pour me plaquer au mur, comme pour me menacer, j'esquive - ma capuche tombant sur mes épaules - et j'attrape le col de la veste de Drew et le plaque violemment sur le bureau juste à côté de nous. Et, comme si je suis devenue une autre personne, je l'assomme de coups de poing. Je ne me rends même pas compte de ce que je suis en train de faire, ma haine parle à ma place. C'est à peine si j'aperçois son visage ensanglanté. Pour le moment, je ne vois qu'un Templier en face de moi, pas quelqu'un que j'ai eu l'habitude d'aimer... et de respecter. C'est une fois que je réalise qu'il s'est évanoui que je m'arrête et je laisse tomber son corps au sol, sans même prendre la peine de le regarder. Mais du coup, je ne lui ai même pas posé toutes ces questions que j'avais en tête depuis ces dernières semaines, et la principale : pourquoi avait-il tué ma mère ? Etait-elle un Assassin ? Non... C'est impossible, comment a-t-elle pu tomber amoureuse de mon père ? Contrairement à Elise et Arno, ils ne se sont pas rencontrés dès leur enfance. Et puis, pourquoi l'avoir tuée si soudainement si c'était le cas ?

Je décide de laisser ces questions de côté - de toutes façons, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait me répondre - et me dirige vers la salle d'à côté où est le bureau principal en remettant ma capuche sur ma tête. J'ai assez bafoué la mission aujourd'hui, je dois essayer de me rattraper, au moins pour la fin. J'ai besoin de me prouver, et aussi aux jumeaux, que je ne suis pas une moins que rien. Je pénètre dans la salle : j'ignore si c'est fait exprès, mais la pièce est incroyablement sobre... et vide pour ainsi dire. Il n'y a que de vulgaires tableaux de couleur pâle accrochés sur les murs, un vase avec une plante quasiment morte et un bureau... rempli de sang. Quel contraste. Ce sang doit sûrement être celui de la Reine. Je me hâte et regarde s'il n'y a pas de documents. Je n'ai pas trop d'espoirs, après tout, je doute que les Templiers soient idiots. Ils savent que les Assassins sont à leur trousse, ils ne vont pas laisser de preuve comme ça. Cela dit... J'aperçois une feuille de papier en-dessous tout un tas de feuilles que je ne comprends pas, et lis ce qui est inscrit dessus.

 _"Echec et mat, chère Reine."_

Hm. Au moins, on a la preuve que la vie de la Reine Victoria était menacée depuis bien longtemps par les Templiers. Je doute que je ne trouve autre chose de plus utile. Je reviens sur mes pas, et c'est avec un coeur lourd que je regarde une dernière fois le corps allongé de mon frère sur le sol, épée à quelques mètres de lui, avant de repartir sur les toits.

* * *

Je n'ai pas reparlé à Evie, ni à Jacob en rentrant. Aucun de nous n'avait parlé. Je me sentais affreusement mal face à ce que j'ai fait, et au mal que j'ai causé. Et je redoutais leur réaction si jamais je m'excusais. Mère m'a appris que les excuses ne servent à rien dans ce monde. "Si tu voles de la nourriture et que tu le manges, si l'homme que t'as volé te réclame son bien, ce n'est pas parce que tu diras que tu es désolée que la nourriture réapparaîtra sous ses yeux", m'a un jour dit ma mère. J'ai appris à ne jamais m'excuser. Ou alors très rarement. M'excuser auprès des jumeaux ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation je pense. Je regarde la lune depuis le toit de l'orphelinat. Le ciel est totalement dégagé et je peux apercevoir des dizaines, voire même des centaines d'étoiles dans le ciel. C'est... magnifique. J'entends des pas derrière moi.

\- Tu comptes dormir ici ?

Contrairement à hier, ce n'est pas Evie qui vient à ma rencontre, mais son frère, ce qui m'étonne. Lui qui court toujours dans les rues à la recherche de potentielles cibles à neutraliser... Je ne sais pas comment il s'y prend, mais Jacob est le type de gars à toujours avoir quelque chose à faire. Il s'assit en côté de moi.

\- Tu n'as pas de Templier à tuer ce soir ?, lui lançai-je, d'un ton glacial.

Je n'ai pas voulu lui parler de cette manière, je me maudis. Il se met à rire.

\- Hé moi aussi il m'arrive de m'inquiéter pour toi ! Il n'y a pas qu'Evie tu sais.

J'acquiesce.

\- Hier, c'était Evie qui est venue me voir, avouai-je, le regard perdu dans le vide en face de moi.

\- Oh ? Et de quoi avez-vous parlé ?, me demande-t-il, mains croisées sur ses jambes.

D'Elise de la Serre et Arno Dorian, de toi et ta soeur, de mon frère... Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à parler de ça maintenant. Et puis, depuis le début, je veux faire ma forte alors que je reste faible, et je sais que j'aurai beau me dire de ne pas lâcher prise en parlant de mon frère, je me mettrai à pleurer. De nouveau. Mais étonnament, je me sens moins "touchée" qu'hier. Peut-être parce que j'ai enfin vu mon frère après tout ce temps et que je me suis rendue compte que nos chemins se sont définitivement séparés ? Ou alors peut-être est-ce dû au fait que j'ai libéré toute ma colère sur lui tout à l'heure et que tout s'est envolé ? Je ne sais pas.

\- De vieux souvenirs. Des choses qui n'importent peu, lui dis-je en tentant de sourire.

Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble le sourire que je lui ai adressé, mais apparement, il a été assez convaincant. Il répond à mon sourire et soudainement, il prit un air sérieux - air qui ne lui correspond pas vraiment si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? Que les Assassins sont des meurtriers ?

Oh. Il m'a entendue. Techniquement, à partir du moment où tu prends la vie de quelqu'un, oui, tu es un meurtrier. Mais je pense autrement en ce qui concerne les Assassins. Ils tuent pour faire justice, de la même manière que les gendarmes. Après, sommes-nous obligés de tuer ? Je ne sais pas. Moi, en tout cas, je sais que je n'y arriverai pas.

\- Disons que j'ai dit ça parce que j'ai paniqué. J'ai peur de tuer quelqu'un. Le simple fait d'y penser me fait trembler de peur.

Un silence pesant s'est installé. Dois-je lui dire que j'ai rencontré mon frère ? Non, à mon avis, s'il le sait, il va courir chercher Evie et on aura droit à une discussion qui va durer des heures durant. Je leur dirai en même temps demain. Pour le moment, je veux penser à autre chose.

\- Qu'as-tu fait à Wilson Parker dans ce cas ?

Je l'ai presque oublié lui. En réalité, personne n'en a parlé, même dans le coeur de la ville - bon après, c'est la guerre civile dehors alors ils n'ont peut-être pas que ça à faire - et je dois avouer que je ne sais même pas si des gens l'ont sauvés ou non. non, ce n'est pas possible, sinon la Fraternité m'aurait contactée. Il doit sûrement être mort maintenant.

\- Je n'ai pas pu le tuer. Je l'ai... enterré vivant et torturé, avouai-je, quelque peu honteuse.

Pour une raison qui m'échappe, je me sens terriblement honteuse. Est-ce parce que je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'on attend d'un Assassin ? Ou juste parce que je ne me croyais pas faire un jour une chose pareille ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avoir torturé ? Il existe pleins de façons d'acheter le silence d'une personne... Le rire de Jacob me sort de mes pensées.

\- Je préférerai être mort à sa place !

Le voir rire comme ça me fait sentir un peu mieux. Même beaucoup mieux, pour être honnête. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réagisse de la sorte.

\- Dis-moi Jacob... Est-ce que je serai capable un jour de prendre la vie de quelqu'un ?

Il prend une profonde respiration et regarde droit devant lui.

\- Je peux comprendre que tuer n'est pas quelque chose de facile. Mais crois-moi, Eden : avec le temps, tu t'y habitue. Rappelle-toi juste une chose : nous sommes en guerre, et en guerre, c'est tuer ou être tué. Je te conseille de te préparer dès maintenant.

Avec du temps, oui... Sûrement.

* * *

 **Bon alors, résumé du chapitre : la Reine a été assassinée, la rencontre entre Eden et son frère, Eden qui apprend qu'elle était supposée être morte, la faiblesse d'Eden remise en cause, et un rapprochement entre elle et . À part le dernier point, on peut dire que c'est le bordel, non ? :p**


	7. Dans la gueule du loup

**A/N** **: Yoh les amis ! Dans moins d'une semaine c'est Noël et mon anniversaire, du coup avec les deux fêtes et tout, la famille qui va venir pour moi etc, je n'aurai peut-être pas trop le temps d'uploader cette fiction pendant une semaine. Du coup, je vais essayer de vous faire cadeau de deux/trois chapitres (voire même quatre car là j'ai vraiment l'inspi' qui est arrivée) d'ici jeudi ! Alors appréciez mes amis, s'il vous plaît :'3 Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **\- 07 -**

 **DANS LA GUEULE DU LOUP**

* * *

Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. J'ai pensé à mon frère, à notre rencontre à Buckingham Palace, à ce que j'ai fait et ce que j'aurai dû faire. Je suis tellement bête. C'était ma seule chance d'obtenir des réponses sur ma mère et ma famille. À la place, non, j'ai agi comme une idiote, j'ai laissé ma colère parler. Je dois me reprendre en main et agir comme un Assassin, mettre mes sentiments de côté et surtout... arriver à tuer mes cibles. Je ne peux pas continuer à agir de la sorte, comme une lâche. Tuer les Templiers fait partie des règles les plus importantes que doit appliquer un Assassin, il fallait donc que j'agisse de la sorte ! J'ignore quelle heure il est, mais peu importe, le soleil peine à se lever et je n'ai aucunement envie de me coucher. Sans prendre le temps de me couvrir de quelque chose, je reste avec mon débardeur et mon short et je descends pieds nus au rez-de-chaussée. Chose qui m'étonne : Jacob est là, réveillé. Moi qui m'attendais à être seule... Enfin bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre, un peu de compagnie ne fait pas de mal. Je m'approche discrètement et lorsque je m'apprête à le surprendre par derrière, Evie rugit dans la pièce en ouvrant grand la porte d'entrée. Tiens, j'ignorais qu'elle était de sortie ce soir.

\- J'ai des nouvelles !, s'écrie-t-elle.

Jacob, tout aussi surpris que moi se retourne d'un coup sec et paraît encore plus étonné lorsqu'il me voit à côté de lui.

\- Tiens, salut Eden, me fait-il.

Je souris en levant ma main, un peu gênée d'avoir raté ma "blague" . Evie s'approche de nous et pose les documents qu'elle a dans la main sur le bar où Jacob et moi nous sommes. Elle se place derrière le bar de façon à ce qu'elle nous ai en face d'elle. Son air sérieux disparaît d'un coup et se mit à sourire sans raison en nous regardant, son frère et moi, côte à côte.

\- Vous faîtes presque la même taille et vous avez exactement le même air sur le visage, remarque-t-elle.

À sa remarque, Jacob et moi on se regarde. Je ne l'ai jamais remarqué mais effectivement, il est vrai que j'ai presque sa taille.

\- Bref, trêve de plaisanteries, reprend Evie. J'ai des informations qui pourraient t'intéresser, Eden.

Je pose mes coudes sur le bar.

\- Le nom Arthur Rose te parle ?

\- Oui, c'est mon père, lui répondais-je.

\- Il donne une réception ce soir dans la maison familiale des Rose.

\- Alors que la Reine est morte ?, s'interroge Jacob, faussement surpris.

Mon père... est donc bien de leur côté. J'avais envie d'en apprendre plus ma famille, mais plus les jours passent, plus je commence à appréhender à connaître leur véritable identité. Plus les jours passent, plus je me rends compte que j'ai été bercée d'illusions et je vivais dans un monde de mensonges. Mes parents n'étaient pas gentils, mon frère, et tous les autres non plus. J'ai été la seule – je pense que ma mère devait savoir quelque chose – à être tenue à l'écart, et je me rends compte maintenant qu'en réalité ils sont tous des monstres. Alors oui d'un côté, j'ai tellement de questions à leur poser, Drew et mon père, mais j'ai peur de leurs réponses. S'ils veulent bien accepter d'y répondre. Peut-être que je finirai comme ma mère ou qu'un jour, on aura à se battre et s'entretuer. J'espère que lorsque ce jour arrivera, je serai capable d'achever la vie de quelqu'un et pas fuir comme j'ai l'habitude de faire à l'heure actuelle.

\- L'actuel Maître Templier William Rose est décédé cette nuit. C'est Arthur Rose qui prend sa place et une réception est organisée dans la Maison des Rose à l'est de la ville afin de célébrer ça, explique Evie.

De mieux en mieux. Entendre Evie annoncer que mon grand-père est mort ne me fait rien. Ça ne me touche absolument pas. Je ne l'aimais pas, de toutes façons. Et puis je commence à croire que les liens du sang ne veulent absolument rien signifier. Et alors comme ça, mon père n'est pas seulement Templier, mais carrément Maître Templier ? En fait, j'en ai tellement bavé ces derniers jours en matière de révélations que je ne suis même pas choquée. Mais en effet, l'information que nous a confié Evie m'est précieuse. Je vais enfin pouvoir obtenir mes réponses. Pas de la part de mon père, mais je sais que la maison familiale possède quelques secrets, et je suis prête à les découvrir, avec ou sans aide.

\- On ira à cette réception, fis-je, d'un air confiant.

Ils lèvent en même temps leur visage vers moi.

\- T'es au courant que tu fais partie de la famille du Maître Templier ? Ils te reconnaîtront à coup sûr, affirme Evie.

Pas si sûr. On m'a toujours tenue à l'écart des conférences de mon père, et mon cercle d'amis était minime. Les seules grandes réceptions auxquelles j'étais conviée étaient les réunions familiales alors bon...

\- Croyez-moi, je serais une inconnue dans la foule, les rassurai-je.

Je pars en direction de ma chambre. Je vais m'habiller, et j'irai voir Frederick Aberline pour essayer de nous dégoter des habits pour ce soir. Si je pouvais rentrer chez moi j'en aurai, mais ça risque d'être dur.

* * *

Le soir est rapidement arrivé. Nous sortons de la calèche qui a amené à la maison familiale de ma famille. Ça fait très longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée mais dans mes souvenirs, la maison me paraît plus grande. Ce n'est qu'une simple villa au fond. Des centaines de personnes discutent et rigolent entre eux. Quand je pense que toutes ces personnes sont des Templiers... Nous sommes dans la gueule du loup. Si l'une de ces personnes sait que nous sommes des Assassins, nous serions finis. Quatre contre un peu moins de mille personnes, même en étant un super-héros, on ne peut pas vaincre ça, nous restons humains. Prions pour que tout se déroule comme prévu. Pour les besoins de la "mission", Henry s'est déplacé avec nous. Henry et Evie doivent se faire passer pour un couple, tout comme moi et Jacob. Au début, on voulait mettre Jacob et Evie ensemble, mais... les sachant frère et sœur, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, et puis aucun des deux ne le souhaitait. Même si je suspecte Jacob d'avoir refusé pour avant tout espionner sa sœur aux côtés d'Henry.

Je prie pour que la mission se passe sans encombres, après tout, ils sont tous les trois ici pour moi et je m'en voudrais à vie si quelque chose leur arriverait... si je survivais. L'étiquette de ma rose me gratte dans le dos. J'ai perdu l'habitude de porter des robes comme ça, et ça m'est extrêmement inconfortable. À l'inverse de moi, Evie semble aussi à l'aise que les autres femmes présentes dans la cour. Voyant que je peine à essayer de remettre correctement mon étiquette derrière moi, Evie se rapproche et la réajuste. Je la remercie. Que ferais-je sans elle ? Henry regarde les environs. Henry Green est un Assassin, un peu plus vieux que les jumeaux – mais j'ignore quand même son âge, je pense qu'il doit avoir 23 ou 24 ans par là – mais il se rend rarement sur le terrain car il estime qu'il n'est pas "adepte à se battre" et qu'il "ferait plus gêner qu'autre chose" . Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé, juste de simples mots, mais ce gars m'impressionne sans même savoir pourquoi. Y'a quelque chose chez lui qui est à la fois terrifiant et fascinant mais je ne sais pas quoi, je n'arrive vraiment pas à le cerner. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il est très sympa. À ma gauche se trouve Jacob, qui n'a pas bougé depuis que nous sommes descendus de la calèche. Ca me fait bizarre de le voir sans couvre-chef, et pas qu'un peu. Mais ce style-là lui va parfaitement.

\- Bon, on fait comme on a dit ?, s'empresse de dire Evie.

J'acquiesce. Le plan est simple : Henry et Evie seront ensemble, tandis que je serais avec Jacob. Des gens danseront sûrement, comme à chaque fête dans le hall principal. Henry et Evie iront essayer de trouver les clefs, par je ne sais quel moyen pour accéder à une porte cachée derrière une armoire derrière un rideau de la salle principale. Jacob et moi serons dans le hall afin de guetter si personne n'est dans les parages pour qu'ils puissent ouvrir la porte sans problèmes. Ça devrait le faire. J'espère.

* * *

La fête bat son plein. D'un côté, j'ai encore du mal à croire que mon père organise une fête pour célébrer son passage en tant que Maître Templier. D'une certaine façon, cela veut dire qu'il fête la mort de son père. Quel fils peut faire ça à son père ? Si ça se trouve, c'est même lui qui l'a tué. Argh, à quoi je pense moi ? Un couple âgé passe devant moi et me salue. Je fais la révérence sans même savoir de qui il s'agit puis cherche Jacob du regard. Je me retourne. Il est là, à côté de la table, en train de se servir à manger. J'aurai dû m'en douter. Si y'a bien une personne qui puisse passer pour tout sauf un Assassin, c'est bien lui. Il est du genre imprudent et très impulsif, d'après ce que m'a dit Evie, et d'après ce que j'ai vu et compris aussi. Je trouve les jumeaux vraiment intéressants d'une certaine manière, car ils sont deux tous Assassins, mais de manière très différente : alors qu'Evie privilège la discrétion et la stratégie, Jacob est du genre à foncer tête baissée dans le tas. J'imagine que je me situe entre les deux. Soudain, les musiciens prennent place sur la scène et commencent à jouer. Oh. C'est un morceau que ma mère m'a appris à jouer au piano lorsque j'étais petite. Et c'est aussi une musique sur laquelle on m'avait entraîner à danser la valse aussi. Je me revois rire avec ma mère, elle me félicitant à chaque fois que je réussissais une note. Je vois son sourire, étincelant, devant mon visage. Elle me manque. Terriblement. Je me tape les joues. Je dois rester concentrée. J'aperçois au loin Evie et Henry se mêler à la foule. Ils doivent être en train de chercher la clé. Ou plutôt... À les voir marcher aussi vite, si ça se trouve, ils connaissent son emplacement. Bien. Je regarde dans les tribunes en haut, là où sont toutes les personnalités importantes de la soirée. Et puis là je distingue la silhouette de mon père parmi les autres. Mon père est là. Il ne regarde pas la salle, il est accoudé sur la balustrade, à parler avec un homme âgé. S'il tourne sa tête et me voit, je suis fichue. Surtout s'il croit que je suis morte, comme Drew. Je tourne ma tête et me dirige vers Jacob et le prend par le bras.

\- Tu veux danser ?, lui dis-je, d'un air sérieux.

Il me regarde puis se met à rire.

\- Uh non, désolé, je ne danse pas.

Je le tire vers moi et l'amène là où les autres personnes dansent.

\- Laisse-moi t'apprendre alors.

On doit se fondre dans la masse le mieux possible, et danser me paraît être la meilleure option. Sauf que je n'ai pas choisi le meilleur partenaire : Jacob est là, debout devant moi, médusé. Ça me fait rire. Je prends sa main et la glisse derrière mon dos puis prends l'autre que je glisse dans la main. Il a le dos droit, c'est à peine s'il ose bouger, ce qui me fait encore plus rire.

\- Détends-toi, lui assurai-je.

\- Comment tu veux que je me détendes ?

\- Hoho, le vaillant Jacob Frye serait-il en train de perdre son sang froid ?

Il esquisse un sourire.

\- Moi ? Jamais.

Je lui retourne son sourire. Et là, je commence à le guider. Le problème, c'est que s'il ne danse pas bien, ça va attirer les regards. D'après ce que je vois, tous les Templiers ici sont des aristocrates, et les aristocrates savent danser, la valse est la première danse que l'on apprend en tant que noble, c'est la base, comme le dirait ma mère. Soudain, il me marche sur le pied.

\- Ow !

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas danser !, s'exclame-t-il.

\- Recommence alors !

Il se rapproche de moi et moi, j'essaie de voir où en sont Henry et Evie. Je ne les vois plus. D'où je suis, j'ai un œil sur l'armoire qui cache la porte scellée. Si les deux Assassins avaient trouvé la clé, l'armoire aurait été dégagée. Les pas de Jacob commencent à se mélanger aux miens. Bon, ça me rassure, il apprend vite. Je lève mon regard vers le sien. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que son regard pouvait être aussi perçant, ni même combien Jacob pouvait être... séduisant. Je sens mon cœur battre rapidement d'un coup. Oh non. Je suis confuse tout d'un coup, et je finis par m'emmêler les pieds dans ma robe, je perds mon équilibre, mais Jacob fut réactif et me rattrapa. Je me sens rougir. Punaise, s'il y a bien un truc qui ne fallait pas qui arrive, c'était bien ça ! Je remercie Jacob et de nouveau, je regarde l'armoire. Elle a été déplacée ! Inconsciemment, je prends la main de Jacob et l'emmène avec moi derrière le rideau, à l'abri des regards. Sauf que devant les rideaux se trouvent deux gardes. Certes dos à nous, mais ils sont tout de même là. Ma main toujours dans celle de Jacob, je le regarde. Et je prête attention à nos mains enlacées aussi. Il me tient la main aussi. Agh, je ne devrais pas penser à ça. L'heure n'est pas aux sentiments. Jacob me regarde et j'ai eu comme l'impression qu'on a eu la même idée : il prend les devants cette fois-ci, et pique un sprint, moi le suivant à sa vitesse et nous nous empressons de nous cacher derrière le rideau. On a réussi le plus dur.

On pose notre dos contre le mur en face de l'armoire, toujours nos mains joignées, et on se regarde. Au même moment, on se met à rire. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on ressemblait à des amants à la Roméo et Juliette d'un coup, comme si on fuyait nos familles pour être ensemble. C'est drôle.

Je reprends mon sérieux et lâche sa main. L'armoire a été déplacée alors évidemment, la porte est ouverte maintenant, mais... j'ai peur de l'ouvrir. Qu'est-ce qui se cache derrière ? Vais-je obtenir des réponses ? Je l'espère bien. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, je tire la poignée et pousse la porte devant moi, suivie de Jacob, qui tente de son mieux de remettre l'armoire à sa place derrière lui. L'heure de vérité a peut-être sonné.

* * *

 **La scène de la danse entre Jacob et Eden est la première scène à laquelle j'ai pensé en créant cette fiction. Je ne pensais pas la mettre aussi tôt, mais en fait, je doute que cette fiction soit bien longue. En 15 chapitres, ça pourrait être bouclé. Je pense qu'il est encore tôt pour annoncer ce que je ferais une fois la fic' finie, si j'en fais une deuxième, ou bien une suite... Franchement je ne sais pas du tout. Mais là on arrive dans le vif du sujet de la fiction, les révélations vont tomber une par une, et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir dans les chapitres à venir, je vais faire de mon mieux ! Continuez à me laisser des reviews, ce n'est qu'avec ça que je peux m'améliorer (et puis ce savoir lue procure un bonheur immense l'air de rien !) ! À dans quelques heures/jours pour le prochain chapitre (je pense que le chapitre 08 arrivera dans quelques heures, j'ai presque fini de l'écrire :D) !**


	8. Sombres vérités

**A/N** **: Bon, comme promis, voici le deuxième chapitre de la journée, bonne lecture ! ~ (ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les autres il était prévu qu'il soit aussi court)**

* * *

 **\- 08 -**

 **SOMBRES** **VÉRITÉS**

* * *

J'ai peur de découvrir ce qu'il y a derrière ces murs. Et si j'apprends que mon père et mon frère sont encore pires que je ne le crois ? Ou que ma mère a commis des atrocités et mon frère le lui a fait payer ? Jacob, voyant que je commence à céder à la panique, pose une main bienveillante sur mon épaule et me rassure. L'endroit est très étrange, on dirait un donjon comme on en voit dans les contes de fées : des donjons éclairés avec un feu ou à la bougie, avec des murs de briques, où une odeur de boue mélangé à de la pluie règne. Des donjons tout droit sortis d'un château ou un truc du genre. Comment un endroit pareil a-t-il put être ici, à Londres, et surtout dans la maison de MA famille ? Les couloirs sont tellement grands que j'ai du mal à croire que tout cela fait partie de la maison. La villa a beau être un endroit auquel je suis habituée – ou étais plutôt – mais là j'ai l'impression d'être une vulgaire inconnue, rien de plus et rien de moins. Surtout qu'il fait froid ! Je croise mes bras et hausse mes épaules pour essayer de me réchauffer un peu. J'aperçois une lumière au loin : Evie et Henry sont là-bas ! Je regarde Jacob et on court en direction de la lumière.

La lumière en question est une flamme, sur un morceau de bois, accroché au mur de droite. Les deux Assassins fouillaient la pièce depuis tout ce temps, il faut croire. Je salue ces derniers et pénètre un peu plus dans la salle. Si je dois la décrire, je dirais... que c'est le genre de salle où une princesse attend de se faire libérer ? Tout est sombre et on est complètement enfermé. Il n'y a aucune issue possible. Si jamais on est pris dans une embuscade, je pense qu'on est mal. Enfin, on est quatre Assassins, et ils ne vont pas se ramener à trente non plus. Du moins, je n'espère pas.

\- Bon alors, on est où là ?, s'empresse Jacob en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

\- À Eden de nous le dire, lui répond Evie, apparemment un peu ailleurs.

Je regarde tout autour de moi. Il y a des bureaux et des portraits de gens, certains avec des croix rouges dessus, d'autres non. Henry s'approche de l'un des bureaux situés juste à côté de la torche et éparpille un peu les documents.

\- Si on en croit ces papiers, toutes les personnes représentées ici sont des Assassins, Eden, m'explique Henry.

Je longe le mur pour voir le visage des Assassins. Il y a de tout âge, de toute sorte, homme ou femme, âgé comme jeune. Je suppose que les croix rouge signifient qu'ils ont été tués par les Templiers. Ces personnes-là doivent être leurs cibles, ce qui fait qu'on a un avantage sur eux ! On sait où est-ce qu'ils vont frapper ! Je continue à longer le mur. À voir certains visages sur lesquels sont représentés des croix, je me dis que la vie est injuste. Certains ne devaient même pas avoir mon âge. Parmi eux, il y a même une petite fille. Comment pouvait-on devenir Assassin aussi jeune, d'ailleurs ?

Et là, je vois le dernier visage, à l'extrémité de la porte de la salle. Je m'arrête net. Ma mère. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? J'avais donc bien raison ? Ma mère était un Assassin ? Mais comment... Pourquoi... Comment a-t-elle rencontré mon père ? Pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas tués ? J'ai l'impression que toutes les nouvelles pistes que je trouve me mènent à mon père... Je ne comprends plus rien. Si elle était un Assassin et lui un Templier, pourquoi ont-ils été ensemble ? Et qu'est-ce que Drew a à voir là-dedans ?

\- Je sais que tu dois être tourmentée à l'heure actuelle et je pense que ça, me fait Evie en me tendant un document, ça puisse grandement t'aider à y voir plus clair.

Je prends le document. Il est écrit d'une écriture que je ne reconnais pas. C'était une lettre, adressée à mon grand-père qui date d'i peu près vingt-cinq ans. Je la lis à voix haute.

 _"Maître Rose,_

 _Il semblerait que la mission de votre fils ait été un échec. Il a fui aux côtés de sa cible près de Whitechapel et n'a plus été revu depuis. D'après mes informateurs, votre fils a été la cible d'une attaque et cette dernière l'a aidée, mais nous n'avons aucune autre information à ce sujet._

 _Je vous tiens informé le plus tôt possible._

 _Cordialement, H."_

Cette "cible" devait sûrement être ma mère. Ce qui expliquerait déjà comment se sont rencontrés mes parents ! Mon père devait tuer ma mère car elle était un Assassin, mais au même moment il s'est fait attaquer par des gens et elle l'a protégé sans savoir qu'il était Templier... Oui, ça a du sens. Mais alors dans ce cas-là, pourquoi l'avoir tuée ? Pourquoi avoir gardé le secret ? Et surtout... Pourquoi y avait-il un portrait d'elle accroché sur le mur des cibles de mon grand-père ?! Son assassinat était prévu depuis longtemps ? Est-ce lui qui a ordonné sa mort ? Il a demandé à mon frère de la tuer alors que mon père ne le voulait pas et mon père s'est donc vengé ? Oh là là, y'a des dizaines et des dizaines de questions qui me tourmentent, je ne sais pas à quoi penser tellement j'ai l'impression que je vais finir par exploser.

\- Qui est ce "H" ?, demandai-je.

\- Auburn Hopkins. J'ai reconnu son écriture, je l'ai tué peu de temps avant ton arrivée. Il est participait à un trafic d'esclaves au nord de la ville, m'informe Evie.

Et le connaissant, cette embuscade dont a été victime ton père, Eden, doit sûrement avoir été provoquée par ce gars-là. Les enflures dans son genre sont prêtes à tout pour le pouvoir, affirme Jacob, accoudée sur le dossier de la chaise.

Bon, on a découvert que ma mère était un Assassin, qu'elle devait être tuée par mon père mais elle l'a secourue et tous deux sont tombés amoureux suite à ça, mais... Il reste encore pas mal de points à être éclaircis et surtout... Mon frère. Drew est-il au courant à propos de ça ? Ça me fait penser... Je n'ai toujours pas dit aux jumeaux que je l'ai rencontré !

\- J'ai rencontré mon frère à Buckingkham Palace. Et je n'ai même pas pu lui poser de questions.

Les trois Assassins lèvent leur tête en même temps.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ?, m'interroge Evie, qui semble déçue.

\- J'ai... J'ai foiré la mission, et ma rencontre avec mon frère n'a rien arrangé. Voilà pourquoi.

\- Que lui as-tu fait ?

J'hésite à répondre. Dois-je leur dire que je l'ai battu à mort ?

\- Je l'ai... frappé et l'ai laissé. Je suis partie lorsqu'il s'est évanoui.

Je relis la lettre d'Hopkins.

\- Mais je dois aller le voir, peut-être qu'il aura des réponses !

Jacob se lève de sa chaise.

\- Et tu crois qu'il acceptera de te répondre juste parce que tu es sa mignonne petite sœur ? Surtout après ce que tu lui as fait ?, me demande-t-il.

Il a raison. Je dois interroger mon frère et faire en sorte qu'il m'explique et me clarifie la situation car je ne comprends absolument rien. Henry me tend une autre lettre, écrite par Hopkins toujours.

Mais je décide de ne pas la lire la haute voix. Dedans, il explique que mon père s'est réfugié dans un petit village avec Emily Sanders, Assassin âgée de 22 ans qui l'a sauvée. Les Assassins ont été tenus informés qu'elle s'était rapprochée d'un Templier et elle fut bannie de la Confrérie. Elle a décidé de rejoindre le rang des Templiers. Et c'est sur cette information précieuse que la lettre se termine. Ca explique donc pourquoi ils ont vécu comme une famille normale. Ma mère était devenue une Templière en trahissant les Assassins. Et mon grand-père ne l'a jamais acceptée et donc il l'aurait tuée ? Oui... Ca a du sens. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, cette histoire à propos de mon grand-père ne colle pas...

\- Ta famille toute entière fait partie des Templiers. Tu étais destinée à l'être aussi apparemment, me fait Henry.

De mieux en mieux. Je devais à l'origine faire partie de ces monstres. Comment est-ce que mes parents ont réussi à convaincre leur fils de rejoindre les Templiers ? Ha, ils ont probablement dû le berner du début à la fin en disant qu'ils sauveraient Londres et tout le tralala qui va avec.

\- Dans tous les cas, je dois aller voir-

Des bruits de pas viennent dans notre direction. Henry et moi reposons tous les documents à leur place, et tous les quatre, nous nous collons contre les murs pour éviter de nous faire repérer. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ça sert de se cacher, ils nous ont entendus. Je prie pour que ce ne soit pas mon père. J'ai tourné à peine la tête qu'une lame vole à travers la pièce. Un homme aux cheveux arrivant au bas des épaules, au sourire malfaisant et au regard malicieux bloque le passage d'Evie. Derrière lui se trouve le vieil homme à qui parlait mon père tout à l'heure, suivi de quelques soldats, tous prêts à nous attaquer. Il ne manquait plus que ça... Je n'ai vraiment pas l'esprit à me battre. Mais qui est ce jeune homme devant Evie ? Je ne l'ai même pas vu arriver ! Et apparemment Evie non plus puisqu'elle n'a pas eu le temps d'esquiver.

\- Bien le bonjour amis Assassins, commence le vieillard.

Jacob se prépare à attaquer mais est bloqué par le mystérieux adolescent qui retient sa jumelle.

\- Huh-huh, je te déconseille de faire ça petit, continue le vieux, main derrière le dos.

Au vu de ses vêtements, on dirait un sage. Il s'approche de moi en souriant. Il me touche les cheveux. Evie et Jacob se débattent mais ils n'arrivent pas à se défaire de l'emprise du gars. Henry quant à lui... Je ne me suis pas retournée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait.

\- Arthur ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait une fille aussi ravissante, me fait-il en touchant mes cheveux.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je dégage sa main de mes cheveux.

\- Gardez vos compliments pour une autre fille voulez-vous ?!, l'agressais-je.

Les gardes lèvent leurs épées vers moi. Je n'ai pas peur. Bien au contraire. Là, d'un coup, j'ai envie de me battre.

\- Et avec du caractère en plus ! J'aime ça !

De nouveau, il pose ses mains sur moi. Prise d'une colère incontrôlable, je me rue sur lui et le plaque contre un mur, le menaçant à chaque seconde d'utiliser ma lame cachée sous ma robe. Il se met à rire. Ca m'énerve encore plus. Je serre mon poing et le frappe de toutes mes forces avant d'enfoncer mon genou dans ses parties intimes. Le mystérieux gars aux cheveux bruns me prend par l'arrière et me balance à l'autre bout de la salle. Ma tête a cogné contre quelque chose. Bon sang, ça fait mal. Qui est ce gars ? Je me relève – difficilement – et tente de contrôler mon envie de provoquer tout le monde dans un combat, mais ce serait stupide. Evie et Jacob, enfin libres de leurs mouvements se joignent à mes côtés pour m'aider à me relever.

\- Au moins, on va dire que je garde un souvenir de notre rencontre, chère Eden Rose, affirme le vieux, en nettoyant sa lèvre remplie de sang.

Sans prévenir, Jacob s'arme de sa lame secrète cachée sous sa veste et empoigne le vieil homme. Tout s'est passé tellement vite que je n'ai rien vu. Mais un détail retient mon attention : ce n'est pas le Templier qui s'est fait poignarder. C'est Jacob.

* * *

 **Je me sens mal à l'idée de terminer le chapitre de cette façon, mais bon, j'aime bien les cliffhangers 8') . Je vais essayer d'uploader le neuvième chapitre d'ici mercredi, si je peux car j'avoue vous laisser une semaine en sachant la fin de ce chapitre... ça me fait de la peine.**

 **Sinon niveau révélations, êtes-vous surpris ? J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la véritable nature des parents d'Eden, et c'est surtout Emily qui m'a posé problème. Je me suis bien entendu inspirée d'Arno & Elise d'un certain côté. Mais toutes les informations de ce chapitre ne sont peut-être pas toutes vraies, méfiez-vous ! :')  
Bref, à dans quelques jours pour le prochain chapitre (et la survie de Jacob éventuellement ?)**


	9. Au bord du gouffre

**A/N** **: Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez été gâté(e) cette année ! En ce qui me concerne, j'ai enfin eu Syndicate (parce que oui je ne l'avais pas), et j'adore ! VRAIMENT. Normalement, la fiction va reprendre son cours normal, alors attendez-vous à deux chapitres par semaine. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **\- 09 -**

 **AU BORD DU** **GOUFFRE**

* * *

Seuls les cris d'Evie derrière moi font office de son dans la pièce. Elle court en direction de son frère et le prend dans ses bras pour éviter qu'il tombe à terre. J'aurai fait la même chose si je n'avais pas été aussi choquée. Comme d'habitude, je suis pétrifiée. Non pas par la peur, mais par le choc. Je viens de voir un ami précieux se faire poignarder sous mes yeux, et alors que j'aurai pu le protéger, je n'ai rien fait. Allongé au sol, Jacob peine à garder ses yeux ouverts, ses mains plaqués sur sa blessure. Il tousse, jusqu'à s'étouffer. Evie enlève son manteau et panse la plaie de son jumeau. Situé à côté d'elle, Henry essaie de l'épauler du mieux qu'il peut.

\- Vous ne savez vraiment pas quand vous arrêtez, Mr Frye, murmure le vieillard d'un air satisfait.

Je m'apprête à lancer l'assaut contre eux, mais je n'ai pas envie d'aggraver encore plus la situation. Et plus important encore, il y a Jacob à soigner. Le vieux et ses hommes quittent la salle, nous laissant là, en proie au désespoir face à l'état de Jacob. Je me met à genoux sur le sol et regarde Jacob. Il s'est évanoui.

\- Eden, il faut qu'on l'amène voir un médecin, vite !, s'empresse de me dire Evie, paniquée.

Elle regarde tout autour d'elle. C'est la première fois que je la vois dans un état pareil. Elle semble totalement perdue. Et c'est normal. Voir son frère, son meilleur ami – je pense - , sa moitié, se faire poignarder sous ses propres yeux, ça fait un choc. J'ai bien vu ça avec le meurtre de ma mère. Heureusement, à en voir la blessure, ça ne semble pas si profond que ça. Il s'en remettra sûrement. J'arrache la manche de ma robe et l'enroule autour de la taille de Jacob du mieux que je le peux.

\- On doit rentrer à la maison, je vais peut-être pouvoir le sauver, la rassurai-je.

J'ai déjà soigné les blessures de mon frère. Je sais à quoi ça ressemble et ce qu'il faut faire. Bon évidemment, mon frère ne s'était jamais fait poignarder de cette manière, il n'avait eu de des écorchures. Juste une fois où ça a été un peu plus qu'une simple écorchure, mais j'ai réussi à l'aider. Je dois rester optimiste, je suis certaine que je vais pouvoir sauver Jacob. Je le dois. C'est ma faute s'il se retrouve dans cet état-là, après tout. Evie et moi portons Jacob sur notre épaule. Le problème... c'est qu'on ne peut pas rejoindre la salle en portant un blessé, sans oublier que nos robes sont tâchées de sang.

\- Je vais aller voir les alentours, voir s'il n'y a pas une autre sortie quelque part, nous informe Henry, qui part devant nous.

Les Templiers sont des gens malins, c'est certain qu'il y a une sortie secrète quelque part dans cette pièce ! Henry doit juste la trouver. En attendant notre associé, on allonge doucement Jacob sur le sol. Le tissu de ma robe que j'ai accroché à sa blessure est ensanglanté. Je vais le changer. J'arrache le bas de ma robe de façon à ce que cette dernière m'arrive à la longueur des genoux et pose le tout sur la hanche de mon ami. Evie touche son front. Apparemment, il est brûlant. Je la vois qui panique. D'une main bienveillante, je touche son bras pour l'informer qu'il s'en sortira.

\- S'il seulement il pouvait arrêter d'être aussi idiot !, s'exclame-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Les gens ne changent pas si facilement malheureusement. Je me contente de la regarder et d'appuyer sur la plaie de Jacob pour limiter la perte de sang. Il faut vite rentrer à la maison avant que son état ne se dégrade. Au même moment, on entend un petit "clic" au loin.

\- Evie ! Eden ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé !, s'écrie l'Indien.

Ah, c'est bien. On va pourra sauver Jacob. Evie et moi le portons sur nos épaules et on part en direction de direction de l'orphelinat.

* * *

La route fut longue. Atroce aussi. Chaque seconde était cruciale. Evie était dans un état sans pareil, priant pour la survie de son frère, Henry regardait notre amie, ne sachant que faire, et moi... J'avais envie de leur donner du soutien mais dans des moments pareils, parfois ne rien dire était mieux, alors je me contentais de regarder dehors à travers la vitre, le cœur rempli d'espoir.

À l'instant, je viens de terminer de guérir la blessure de Jacob. Il m'a fallu énormément de temps, mais des serviettes, de l'eau et apparemment de l'espoir aident beaucoup dans des situations pareilles. Je ne suis pas un docteur, alors il lui manque des soins, mais je doute qu'il en aie besoin, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, sa blessure n'était que – heureusement – superficielle. Je suis assise, à côté de mon lit – jusqu'où Evie et moi l'avons porté – et je le regarde. Ses traits sont moins plissés qu'auparavant. Il semble... en paix. Il n'est pas évanoui cette fois-ci, il dort juste. Il s'est réveillé juste avant de descendre du carrosse. Il poussait des jurons et Frederick Abberline – qui nous avait escorté – l'avait regardé d'un air ahuri. Il faut dire que quand nous l'avons retrouvé en sortant de la villa, nous ne lui avons pas expliqué la situation. Il faudra que je pense à le faire. Evie s'est endormie derrière moi, sur la chaise près du meuble où j'avais pris le couteau, le jour où j'ai rencontré les jumeaux.

Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis les événements qui m'ont poussée à fuir ma famille. Deux mois que je voyage en compagnie des jumeaux. Me remémorer ce moment, où j'ai eu peur d'Evie et que je l'ai menacée d'un couteau me rend toute drôle. C'est l'époque où je ne savais rien de ma famille, où j'ignorais que mes parents étaient Assassins, ou même que j'étais ignorante du monde entier. J'étais debout dans la chambre, en sous-vêtements, incapable de parler, mains tremblantes... Je secoue ma tête. J'ai l'impression que tellement de choses se sont passées alors qu'en réalité, très peu se sont déroulées. J'ai eu des révélations certes, mais à part ça, il n'y a rien. À part ma rencontre avec Drew, que j'ai foiré du début à la fin. Je me retourne pour regarder Evie, en train de dormir paisiblement. Elle a sa tête sur ses bras, qui eux sont posés sur le meuble. J'espère que Jacob saura combien elle s'est inquiétée pour lui. On ne le dirait pas à première vue, mais les jumeaux sont très proches. Qu'elle le gifle lorsqu'il se réveillera ne m'étonnerait pas cela dit. Il l'a assez inquiétée comme ça, et puis, ce qu'il a fait était très imprudent, il faut l'avouer. Je soupire et me met à regarder Jacob. J'ai envie de faire quelque chose pour lui. Je prends sa main et glisse ma main dans la sienne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, mais j'en ai envie. Sa main est chaude, ça me fait du bien, moi qui ai froid. Je ne sais pas s'il sent ma main dans son sommeil, mais si ça peut lui faire du bien, je m'en réjouis. J'ai l'impression qu'on est plus proches qu'avant depuis cette nuit. Pendant quelques minutes, je le regarde sans rien faire. Puis je décide de m'endormir à ses côtés ; je pose ma tête sur son torse et ferme mes yeux, toujours ma main dans la sienne. Il ne le saura pas, je me réveillerai de bonne heure demain matin.

Contrairement à d'habitude, ce n'est pas le soleil qui me réveille ce matin mais Clara, qui est venue discrètement chercher des gants. Elle a claqué violemment l'armoire sans le vouloir et ça m'a réveillé. Je regarde autour de moi : ni Jacob ni Evie ne sont dans la pièce. Mince... Jacob s'est réveillé avec moi sur son torse et ma main dans la sienne. Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser ? Je soupire. Je me lève pour aller devant le miroir, et je regarde une mèche rouge dans mes cheveux. Je passe ma main derrière ma tête et je remarque qu'une partie de mes cheveux a une texture bizarre : je me retourne pour regarder mon reflet de dos dans le miroir. Ah, je n'ai même pas remarqué que je me suis ouverte la tête lorsque l'acolyte du vieux fou m'a balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce hier. Tant pis, j'irai me laver les cheveux au puits dehors tout à l'heure. Inutile de préparer un bain pour ça. Je remarque que maintenant que j'avais encore ma robe tâchée de sang sur moi. Bon en fait, si, on dirait que je ne vais pas échapper au bain. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, se laver n'est pas si dur que ça par ici. Ce coin de la ville est pauvre certes, mais on est bien entourés. On a une rivière à côté de nous, un puits dans le jardin, et une cheminée à disposition dans l'orphelinat. Tout ce qu'il nous faut lorsqu'on veut se laver autrement.

Soudain, quelqu'un débarque dans la pièce. C'est Jacob. Il paraît surpris de me voir réveillé. Je le regarde, sa main sur sa blessure. Il est plus en forme que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Il y a plus de peur que de mal apparemment. Il lève son autre main pour me saluer.

\- Hé, Eden.

Il s'allonge sur mon lit. J'allais me préparer à descendre, mais finalement je vais rester encore un peu dans ma chambre. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec lui.

\- Comment tu te sens ?, demandai-je, concernée.

\- Un peu cassé, mais j'imagine que ça pourrait aller plus mal, me répondit-il en plaisantant. Je ne suis pas facile à tuer, il faut croire.

Ça me fait sourire. Au moins, il reste le Jacob que je connais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, allongé ?

\- Eh bien figure-toi qu'Evie a exigé que je reste ici sans rien faire pendant au moins une semaine entière !

\- Depuis quand t'écoutes ta sœur toi ?

Il se met à rire.

\- Je ne suis pas suicidaire, je ne veux pas me faire amocher encore plus que je ne le suis !

Un silence s'installe. Je suis là à côté de lui mais je ne sais pas quoi dire pour engager la conversation. Et je vois bien que Jacob hésite à parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il y a une gêne persistante entre nous deux. Peut-être à cause d'hier ? Ou du réveil de Jacob ? J'ai été bête aussi !

\- Evie m'a dit que c'est toi qui m'a soigné, commence-t-il.

Oh.

\- Ce n'est rien, tu sais, t'es mon ami c'est normal, lui répondai-je.

Il lève sa tête et me dévore du regard.

\- Merci.

Pour une fois, je ne distingue aucun signe de plaisanterie ou de taquinerie. Il est sincère. Ça me fait bizarre de le voir comme ça, c'est... un côté de lui que je ne lui connais pas. Et je ne pense pas qu'Evie y soit habituée aussi.

Clara t'a demandée tout à l'heure, tu devrais aller la voir, me fait-il.

Mon premier réflexe fut de regarder par la fenêtre. Evidemment qu'elle m'a demandé. Il neige. Mais exceptionnellement, je n'irai pas avec elle. Je tiens vraiment à rester avec Jacob. Juste aujourd'hui.

\- Je vais rester ici. Je ne vais pas te laisser là à rien faire, tout seul, lui assurai-je, en rigolant.

J'essaie de faire passer ça sur le ton de la rigolade, sans lui dire que je veux rester avec lui pour une raison que j'ignore. Je me demande si c'est crédible.

\- Oh, la vaillante Eden Rose s'inquiète pour moi ?!, me taquine-t-il avec un rictus sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Plus les jours passent plus je me sens... attirée par lui. Au début, ça me paraissait impensable, mais je me demande si je ne suis pas réellement attirée par lui. Je n'ai jamais rien demandé moi, mais comme ma mère me la déjà dit, on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments. Je ne l'ai jamais crue... je commence à croire qu'elle avait raison maintenant. J'ai vraiment été inquiète hier soir. Pendant un court instant, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir.

\- Eden ?

\- Oh, oui, excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées.

Il se remet à sourire, sans rien dire. Je baisse mes yeux, gênée. Il ouvre sa main qu'il place devant moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ta main, me fait-il en pointant ma main droite avec son menton.

Je la mets devant lui et colle la sienne à la mienne. Euh... Puis il écarte ses doigts et je fais de même. Il glisse ses doigts entre les miens. Je ne comprends pas ce qui ce passe. Je lève mon regard vers Jacob, presque choquée, tandis que lui me regarde de son air fier, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Puis il porte nos mains jusqu'à sa blessure. On reste quelques secondes comme ça, puis il lâche ma main, la mienne toujours posée sur sa blessure.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est chiant de toujours avoir sa main sur sa hanche.

\- ...Hein ?

\- Bah vu que t'es là, tu peux peut-être me soulager non ?

Ah, je comprends mieux. Ah, je me sens bête. Bête d'avoir cru à quelque chose de stupide et bête d'avoir cru que Jacob pouvait se montrer sympa. Je retire l'oreiller en-dessous de sa tête et le martyrise avec. Il se met à rire. Je suis persuadée que mes joues sont rouges. Ou rosées, mais quelque chose du genre.

\- Ow, lâche-t-il d'un coup.

Bah oui, à force de se moquer de moi, on a mal à la hanche, hein ?

\- Ça t'apprendra !, m'exclamai-je.

Se tenant la hanche de sa main gauche et moi étant toujours armée de son oreiller on se regarde de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, même si je suis gênée, je ne détourne pas le regard. Tout est encore flou dans ma tête. Ou dans mon cœur, je ne sais pas. Il me sourit comme il a l'habitude de faire, mais je ne me ferai pas avoir cette fois-ci. Je le frappe avec l'oreiller et me supplie d'arrêter.

\- Ça y est, l'ancienne Eden est de retour, lâche-t-il soudainement, entre deux rires.

Hein ?

\- T'étais bizarre tout à l'heure.

Alors lui... Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de ce gars, sérieusement. Je soupire et m'installe de nouveau sur la chaise. J'étais prête à partir tout à l'heure... mais je vais rester.

* * *

Une semaine est passée depuis. Jacob se remet petit à petit de sa blessure, il peut marcher longtemps sans ressentir une vive douleur dans sa hanche c'est déjà ça. J'ignore si Evie s'est déchaînée sur lui lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, et je leur demanderai pas, mais je suis curieuse à ce sujet. Est-ce que Jacob a enfin compris qu'il fallait qu'il arrête d'être aussi imprudent ? Depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression que notre relation a un peu évolué, mais je ne saurai dire dans quel sens. Je suspecte Evie d'en savoir davantage – elle a l'air de s'y connaître en la voyant avec Henry – mais je ne lui demanderai pas.

\- Alors, on s'active, frérot, fait-elle à son frère.

On revient de chez Alexander Graham Bell, un brillant inventeur. Il nous a donné à tous les trois un grappin. J'espère que ça nous servira...

\- Du calme sœurette, on est...

On entend une énorme explosion près de nous. On se met à courir. Jacob peine à nous suivre, mais il tient le rythme. Plus les jours passent, plus la situation se gâte ici, à Londres. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps on va tenir, mais les Blighters et les Templiers sont en train de mettre la ville sans dessus dessous. Et la mort de la Reine n'a fait qu'empirer les choses.

On arrive à l'endroit d'où provient l'explosion. C'est l'orphelinat. J'ai les mains qui tremblent. Derrière moi, Jacob halète et Evie a ses poings serrés. Je porte ma main droite à ma poitrine le cœur serré. Notre maison... Notre maison est en flammes. Tout est en train de brûler sous nos yeux. Clara ! Clara est à l'intérieur ! Sans hésiter une seconde, je cours en direction du bâtiment en flammes.

\- Eden !, hurlent derrière les jumeaux.

Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. J'ignore ce qui a provoqué l'explosion, mais Clara ne peut pas mourir. Pas ici, pas maintenant ! Elle n'a que douze ans, c'est trop jeune pour mourir. Et personne ne mérite de mourir de cette façon. Je prends une grande inspiration et me jette dans les flammes. Je regarde partout autour de moi. À cette heure-ci, Clara devait être en train de lire dans sa chambre. Mais comment savoir où la chambre se trouve avec tous les morceaux de bois, toutes les flammes et tous les débris qu'il y a ? J'ai énormément chaud, la chaleur me donne des maux de tête atroces, mais je dois trouver Clara ! J'avance avec beaucoup de difficultés... et je trouve la peluche de Clara. Je la ramasse et regarde devant moi. Clara. La vue me donne envie de vomir. C'est beaucoup trop horrible pour que je regarde plus longtemps. Elle est allongée sur son lit. Sa peau est en train de fondre. Non... Non, c'est pas vrai ! Je cours – j'essaie – vers elle, et je tente de la réveiller en la touchant, mais son corps est beaucoup trop brûlant ! Je hurle son nom. Mais elle ne se réveille pas.

Peluche à la main, je sors des décombres, le bâtiment toujours dans les flammes. Je veux bien tenter de faire la forte, mais il y a des moments où on doit lâcher. Je pleure. Les mains tremblantes, mes vêtements brûlés, mon visage calciné, je traîne des pieds dans la neige. Une fois devant les jumeaux, je tombe à genoux et me met à hurler, serrant de toutes mes forces la peluche brûlante de mon amie. Les boutons qui lui servent de yeux ont fondu, l'un d'eux pend sur le visage de la peluche. La chaleur de la peluche de brûle la peau, mais je m'en fiche.

\- Clara, elle..., peinai-je à dire.

\- Oh non..., murmure Evie, en fermant ses yeux.

Il y a quelques jours, nous avions prié pour que Jacob survive à ses blessures et maintenant, voilà que la tendre Clara se fait brûler vive pendant son sommeil. Je suis tellement mal que je ne prête pas attention au papier qui sort de la tête de la peluche. C'est Jacob qui le ramasse.

\- Ow !, s'exclame-t-il en touchant le papier.

Evidemment il est chaud.

\- Euh... Eden..., me fait-il, le visage horrifié.

Je tente de sécher mes larmes. Je prends le papier qu'il me tend.

" _Tu t'invites à mes fêtes sans même y être conviée, tu blesses l'un de mes associés..._

 _Je ne fais que te rendre la pareille._

 _Ne m'en veux pas. Je t'ai toujours appris à rendre ce que l'on te donnait, les blessures que l'on t'infligeait."_

C'est l'écriture de mon père. C'est lui qui a fait ça. C'est lui qui a tué Clara.

* * *

 **J'aime bien finir sur des cliffhangers. Le papa d'Eden est loin d'être un ange apparemment (x'D) . J'ai fait ma diabolique en tuant Clara, surtout de cette manière, mais j'avais vraiment envie de faire bouger les choses, d'accélérer un peu. Eden va enfin pouvoir comprendre quelques trucs ! Et puis concernant la scène avec Jacob et elle d'ailleurs... Je doute que ce soit le genre de trucs de Jacob ferait, mais j'ai vraiment envie de faire avancer les choses entre eux deux alors pardonnez-moi x') ...je pense qu'Evie l'a frappé à son réveil aussi xD**

 **Bref, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre, d'ici trois à quatre jours ! :') Ce serait bien d'avoir le chapitre 10 pour le 31 tiens. Oh ! Je précise ! On est dans les 20 décembre et quelques dans ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas si je parlerai de Noël dans l'un des prochains chapitres, mais attendez-vous y ! Je n'ai pas fait gaffe de poster ce chapitre pendant les fêtes, j'ai pensé à faire brûler l'orphelinat pendant les fêtes depuis longtemps mais je pensais publier ce chapitre bien plus tard haha. On peut dire que c'est une heureuse coïncidence. Pour le prochain chapitre, attendez-vous aussi à une très grande révélation pour la fiction (quelque chose qui va totalement changer le cours de la fiction 8'D) . Et c'est pas une blague en plus, c'est vrai xD**


	10. Trahison

**A/N** **: Bon, que dire ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu, j'ai un peu eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre-là, du moins la fin... mais vous comprendrez pourquoi ;') Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **\- 10 -**

 **TRAHISON**

* * *

Nous n'avons plus de maison, et Clara a été tuée par mon père. Si la situation n'est pas grave à l'heure actuelle, je me demande bien ce qui pourrait l'être. La mort de Clara nous a tous les trois abattus. Cela fait déjà trois jours qu'on s'est enfuis des débris, trois jours que je traque mon père. Car oui, là, je dois mettre un terme à tout cela. À cette guerre qu'il a commencée. Et si par chance, je peux retrouver mon frère et le questionner, je n'hésiterai pas. J'ai de la volonté. Henry nous a proposé un toit dans un vieil hôtel de la ville. On l'a acceptée, mais le problème est que c'est deux chambres pour trois personnes, alors évidemment il y a un problème quelque part. On a pu se débrouiller jusqu'à maintenant car je suis rarement à l'hôtel la nuit. Je passe mes soirées, voire même mes journées, à récolter des informations sur les Templiers et sur mon père. Je traque des gens, sans pour autant les tuer – cela reste ma faiblesse – leur exige des réponses, je les torture, les mutile... Je pense que le meurtre de Clara a été commis pour avoir pris la situation à la légère. Je me demande si tout cela n'est pas qu'un jeu aux yeux de mon père. Il a toujours aimé contrôler son entourage, il aimait être au-dessus des autres. Il n'y avait rien qu'à le voir jouer aux échecs, il était sans pitié. Pareil lorsqu'il donnait des conseils lors des entraînements de Drew. Me dire qu'à l'heure actuelle, il est mon ennemi principal, ça reste encore dur à croire. Car après tout, j'ai vécu dix-huit ans à ses côtés, à l'aimer, le respecter, l'admirer. Me dire que du jour au lendemain, toute mon affection pour mon père s'est muée en de la rancœur, c'est encore dur à supporter. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens en arrivaient à de telles solutions pour avoir du pouvoir. À quoi sert le pouvoir, déjà ? À gouverner les autres ? À être sûr de ne manquer de rien ?

Je tousse et avance dans la neige de fin décembre, des fleurs gelées dans la main. Je ne porte pas ma tenue d'Assassin, ni même une robe, je porte des vêtements traditionnels : une veste longue et un pantalon, le bas étant caché par mes bottes en cuir. Les gens me dévisagent souvent dans les rues lorsque je m'habille de cette façon, mais ils ont raison : après tout, les femmes n'ont pas le droit de porter des pantalons à cette époque. Derrière moi, j'entends des chants de Noël. Et oui, aujourd'hui, nous sommes Noël.

\- Elle adorait écouter ces chants, murmure Evie en s'arrêtant pour écouter.

À ses côtés, Jacob ne dit pas un mot. Il a beau être un homme au caractère taciturne et plutôt immature, il sait quand s'arrêter et devenir sérieux. Il a rarement blagué depuis la mort de l'orpheline. Sa blessure se guérissait de mieux en mieux. Même si Evie lui interdisait toujours d'aller en mission, ce serait pour très bientôt en tout cas. Sans rien dire de plus, nous nous enfonçons dans les ténèbres du parc où se trouvait jadis l'orphelinat. Il n'y a aucune guirlande, aucune décoration, et le coin est désert. Il y a un large constraste entre l'ambiance ici et l'atmosphère en pleine ville. Les Blighters se sont fait discrets – sûrement parce qu'eux aussi fêtent Noël ? - depuis l'incendie, et la vie a repris son cours normal. Evie, Jacob et moi nous avançons silencieusement à côté du puits, où se trouve une pierre, à la mémoire de Clara. Je pose mon genou à terre et dépose les fleurs dessus. Sur la pierre est inscrit "24 février 1856 – 22 décembre 1868". Elle n'avait que douze ans, c'est tellement injuste... Si je n'avais pas été là, elle serait encore en vie.

\- Clara, je ne sais pas si tu m'écoutes d'où tu es, j'espère que tu vas bien. Je... Je tiens à te dire que je suis désolée. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce qui t'es arrivé. Si je n'avais pas été là, si je n'avais pas rejoins l'orphelinat, tu serais aux côtés d'Evie et Jacob, à chanter et célébrer Noël, fis-je, des sanglots dans la voix. Et puis, ils t'auraient vue t'amuser dans la neige, t'aurais fait un jumeau pour le bonhomme de neige qu'on a construit, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma vision se floute. Les larmes coulent. Je sens une main sur mes épaules. C'est Evie. Je n'ai pas le cœur à rester forte pour le moment. Tout ce que je veux, c'est laisser mes émotions parler à ma place. Jacob reste derrière nous, les bras croisés, le visage baissé, l'air grave. Il est profondément attristé aussi. Vive Noël.

* * *

C'est ma première nuit à l'hôtel. Je dors à côté d'Evie, tandis que Jacob dort sur le canapé en face. Je me suis réveillée en plein sommeil. Je ne sais même pas de quoi j'ai rêvé, je me suis juste réveillée, comme ça. Il fait encore nuit dehors. Les jumeaux dorment profondément, alors je reste allongée sur le lit, mon avant-bras sur mon front, et je regarde le plafond. Puis je regarde dehors : il neige toujours. D'une certaine manière, regarder la neige tomber comme ça m'apaise, même si au fond de moi, je reste choquée par les récents événements. Je me lève et regarde les lumières dehors. Je m'assois sur le sol en serrant mes bras autour de mes genoux. J'essaie de me calmer un peu en me remémorant des souvenirs que j'ai avec ma mère. J'ai les paroles d'une musique qu'elle m'avait apprise qui me reviennent en tête. Je me mets à la murmurer :

 _"Hope is a four letter word_

L'espoir est un mot de quatre lettes

 _That could keep us walking_

Qui peut nous faire continuer à avancer

 _Some fairy tales told_

Quelques contes de fées racontés

 _Can keep you dreaming_

Peut te faire continuer à rêver

 _I don't know how_

Je ne sais pas comment

 _And I don't know why_

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi

 _My soul is thin_

Mon âme est fine

 _And my heart is weak_

Et mon coeur est faible

 _My head keeps hurting_

Ma tête n'arrête pas de me faire mal

 _But I can give up now_

Mais je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant _"_

Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant. J'ignore si mère a songé à ça. Avait-elle prévu la trahison de mon père ? Etonnament, les paroles de cette chanson reflètent exactement mon état actuel. J'aurai beau vouloir abandonner, je ne peux pas. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé. Je sais qu'il y avait une suite à cette chanson, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Mes yeux commencent à se fermer. Hmm. J'y penserai demain matin.

* * *

Quelqu'un m'a replacée dans mon lit. Je suis sous la couverture, mains en-dessous de l'oreiller, côté fenêtre, et je suis seule dans la pièce. Evie et Jacob sont partis. J'ignore qui d'eux deux m'a portée jusqu'à mon lit, mais je l'en remercie. J'aimerai leur dire d'arrêter de m'aider comme ils le font, je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent par ma faute, je me sens assez fautive comme ça. J'entends des pas derrière moi. C'est Evie. Elle me sourit et me tend le bol de chocolat chaud qu'elle tient dans ses mains. Je le prends et le boit. Ca fait du bien par un temps si glacé. Avant que je ne lui demande où se trouve Jacob, elle affiche soudainement un air grave et me regarde en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Eden, on a trouvé ton père. Je sais que tu veux lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait à Clara mais-

Je sais ce qu'elle va dire. Que je ne suis pas prête. Et je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas rester là à rien faire. Et je ne peux pas laisser Evie et Jacob risquer leur vie pour moi. Je leur ai dis que j'allais partir à la recherche de mon père, et ce n'est pas pour jouer à cache-cache, c'est pour comprendre ce qui se passe et régler les choses. Si quelque chose de mal doit arriver, qu'il en soit ainsi, de toutes façons, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je pose mon bol sur la table de nuit à côté et je lui réponds, sans même daigner la regarder :

\- Je le dois, Evie. Je ne veux pas qu'une autre personne meure par ma faute.

Je dois prendre mes distances avec les jumeaux. Je me lève du lit.

\- Je dois régler ça seule.

Evie se leva et posa ses mains sur mes joues.

\- N'oublies jamais Eden. Tu ne mènes pas cette guerre seule. Mon frère et moi sommes là.

Sans crier gare, elle me prit dans ses bras.

\- Nous serons toujours là, me rassure-t-elle.

Et si l'un d'eux mourrait ? Jacob a presque été tué il y a quelques jours par un homme quasi imbattable, qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire ? Je la remercie puis m'éloigne de son étreinte pour aller m'habiller. Il est temps de faire avancer les choses et de reprendre l'avantage.

* * *

Jacob et Evie m'ont affirmé que mon père siège à Buckingham Palace. Evidemment, puisque c'est le Palais Royal et que mon père est Maître Templier. Je me demande si l'intégralité des soldats de la Garde Royale est à sa merci. J'imagine que oui. Nous nous trouvons actuellement devant l'immense portail du bâtiment. Nous n'allons pas provoquer d'embuscade. Pour le moment, je ne vais pas me venger, je veux juste comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi mon père a tué ma mère, pourquoi ils m'ont tenue à l'écart de la guerre Templiers/Assassins, pourquoi il a tué Clara et pourquoi je suis sa cible. Nous sommes tout de même venus armés, car après tout, nous allons dans la gueule du loup. Nous pourrions très bien mourir aujourd'hui.

On rentre discrètement dans le Palais. C'est trop calme. Il n'y a personne. C'est plutôt inquiétant. Ont-ils prévus que nous allions venir ? On marche le long d'un couloir jusqu'à arriver devant une gigantesque porte en or. Jacob et Evie se regardent. Je l'ouvre avec une once d'hésitation. C'est une sorte de salle de bal. Enorme salle de bal d'ailleurs. Les murs sont couverts d'une sorte de papier peint plissé, d'un rouge éclatant. Les escaliers au loin brillent de là où je suis. Cette salle est entretenue, on peut le remarquer tout de suite. Pourtant l'ensemble du château n'a pas l'air d'être si nettoyé que ça, c'est étrange.

\- Bonjour, Eden, me fit une voix que je connais très bien.

Ce n'est pas Drew. C'est mon père. Il est derrière nous. J'ignore d'où il est entré, mais il est là à tourner autour de nous trois, d'un regard satisfait. Il est venu accompagné de plusieurs Templiers. Génial. Cela faisait deux mois que nous ne sommes pas parlés, depuis... la mort de ma mère. Il ne parait pas triste en tout cas. Ca ne fait que confirmer ce que je pense : il doit être l'homme qui a ordonné sa mort. Sans même attendre, je me prépare à lui poser des questions, mais je suis rapidement coupée.

\- Je m'attendais à beaucoup venant de toi, Eden. Mais sérieusement, rejoindre les Assassins ?, lâche-t-il en ricanant.

Je me mets sur mes gardes. Evie serre ses poings. En tant normal, Jacob aurait provoqué mon père, mais là, il se tait. Il reste immobile.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir tenue à l'écart de tout ça ?

\- Tu as choisi le mauvais rang, Eden. Les Templiers sont les victimes ici, m'assure-t-il.

Ça m'énerve. Je m'avance et entre dans une rage intense.

\- Le sont-elles vraiment ? Toutes ces personnes mortes dehors, assassinées et battues de sang froid juste parce qu'elles n'ont pas de toit, ce sont elles les coupables de cette guerre ?! C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

Les mains derrière le dos, il fit un signe de la main. Je regarde sa direction, vers qui il pointe son doigt.

\- Toi !, s'exclame furieusement Evie.

Jacob la stoppe dans son élan. C'est le mystérieux homme aux cheveux longs. L'homme – ou l'adolescent, dois-je dire – se place à côté de mon père en s'inclinant. Mon père l'attrape par l'épaule et le serre contre lui.

\- Cet homme, Eden, que tu vois là est plus jeune que toi. Et hélas beaucoup, beaucoup plus talentueux. Sa mère a été violée puis égorgée sous ses yeux par des Assassins qui avaient saccagé son village. Les Assassins te racontent-ils tous les crimes qu'ils ont commis ? Certes, les Templiers ont eux aussi fait des mauvais pas, et ce, plus d'une fois, mais nous ne le niions pas. Quels mensonges t'ont racontés les Assassins pour que tu rejoignes leurs rangs, Eden ?

\- Et mère ? Que pensait-elle de tout cela ? Tu considères les Assassins comme tes ennemis, mais alors pourquoi s'être allié à elle ? Pourquoi l'avoir tuée ?

Le mystérieux adolescent recule. Mon père se met à tousser et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- L'avoir tuée ? En es-tu certaine ?

Hein ? Au même moment, j'entends des talons derrière moi. Non... Non, ce n'est pas possible. Dans mon dos, Evie lance un "oh" à la fois de surprise et d'interrogation. Je n'ose même pas me retourner, j'ai peur de confirmer ce à quoi je pense. Je me contente de regarder le sol, tandis que mon père se recule. Les chaussures de la personne qui vient d'entrer dans la salle sont devant moi. Des bottes hautes en cuir, aux lassets parfaitement attachés. Prudemment et surtout lentement, je lève ma tête. Pour voir qui ? La mère que j'ai vu mourir. Ma mère n'est pas morte.

\- Eden, lâche-t-elle, plein de mépris dans la voix.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment peut-elle... Elle est là devant moi, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'est passé ? Je n'ai pas rêvé, je l'ai vue mourir sous mes yeux, je l'ai vue se faire tuer par mon frère, je n'ai pas pu l'imaginer ! Jacob et Evie ont vu son cadavre !

\- Je te remercie d'avoir fait tout cela pour moi, Eden. C'est remarquable. À vrai dire... J'aurai parié que t'allais mourir bien avant tout cela, me fait-elle.

Elle n'a même pas le moindre signe de tristesse dans sa voix, elle est pleine de confiance. Elle et mon père sont donc de mèche ? Depuis le début ?! Je ne sais même plus quoi penser. Elle s'avance vers moi et me prend violemment le menton.

\- Maintenant que tu sais que je suis toujours en vie, vas-tu quitter les Assassins ? Après tout, tu les as rejoints pour moi, non ?

Non... Non, rien de tout cela n'est vrai. Je vais me réveiller, ce doit être un cauchemar. J'avais faux depuis le début ! Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne rejoindrai jamais les Templiers. Pas après ce qu'ils ont fait à cette ville, à Clara. Pas après ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir. Ils jouent avec moi, et je n'aime pas ça. Ma mère se met à rire diaboliquement en lâchant mon menton. Elle m'a griffée avec ses longs ongles. Le maquillage sombre va parfaitement à cette femme que j'ai aimé avant.

\- Je le savais ! Tu manques de fierté, d'audace, si on t'abandonnes, tu faiblis ma petite. Que feras-tu le jour où tu te retrouveras seule, hein ? Crois-tu que les Assassins vont venir à ta rescousse ? Il serait peut-être de grandir et de comprendre comment le vrai monde fonctionne.

Je serre les poings. Tellement que mes mains en deviennent rouge sang.

\- Vous tueriez votre fille parce qu'elle ne partage pas les mêmes idéaux que vous ?!, s'exclame soudainement Evie.

Elle sait très bien comment je me sens. Trahie, perdue, anéantie.

\- Les liens du sang ne veulent strictement rien dire en période de guerre, Assassin, lui répond-t-elle, du tac-au-tac.

Evie regarde son frère. Ma mère se trompe totalement. En temps de guerre, les liens du sang se resserrent encore plus. On a envie de se battre pour protéger sa famille, pas... la détruire comme mes parents l'ont fait.

\- Bien au contraire, peinai-je à dire.

Ma mère semble lassée. Elle croise ses bras et me regarde de haut. Puis, elle lève son bras et des gardes s'agrippent à moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!, m'écriai-je.

\- Je ne fais que mon devoir : arrêter la personne à qui a assassiné la Reine.

Hein ? De-De quoi ? Evie et Jacob sortent leurs armes, mais sont très vites stoppés par le jeune aux cheveux longs qui lance leur armement au loin, derrière eux. Les gardes me tordent le bras et placent mes mains derrière mon dos. Comment tout cela est arrivé ? Je n'ai... Je n'ai même pas la force de me battre. Ni même de comprendre ce qui se passe. Je ferme mes yeux.

* * *

 **Surpris ? Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre pour annoncer qu'Emily était vivante, j'ai pensé à plein de choses différentes, mais au final, j'ai opté pour cette scène-là. La fiction va prendre une petite tournure dramatique (comme si ça ne l'était pas assez déjà haha), et ce pense que le prochain chapitre sera un peu... comment dire, disons que ça va être plus mature. J'ai déjà commencé à écrire le onzième chapitre, c'est pas gai du tout haha. Bref, je ne vais pas spoiler non plus, j'essaierai de mettre le onzième chapitre en ligne très rapidement (avant que mes idées s'en aillent). J'espère en tout cas que cette "révélation" ne vous a pas déçu(e)s ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce serait vraiment adorable de votre part ! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! :")**


	11. La sentence

**A/N :** **Comme je l'ai dit, ce chapitre (du moins le début) pourrait peut-être en choquer plus d'un, et encore j'ai fait en sorte d'alléger le truc parce qu'au début, c'était vraiment limite +18. De base, ce chapitre ne devait pas ressembler à ce qu'il est maintenant (la première partie en tout cas), j'ai tout ré-écrit pour que ce soit plus soft, et avec moins de description (au début la description initiale faisait au total trois pages, mais comme je l'ai dit, ç'aurait été du Rating M si je l'avais laissé tel quel). Vous pourrez m'en vouloir autant que vous voudrez pour ce passage, je ne vous en voudrai pas, je m'en veux à moi aussi d'avoir écrit ça. Autre chose : pour la première fois depuis le début de la fiction, ce n'est pas Eden qui narre, mais il y aura un passage qui sera écrit à la troisième personne, et je peux d'ores et déjà vous annoncer que la plupart du chapitre 12 sera écrit à la troisième personne aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture (et appréciez ! 8D) !**

* * *

 **\- 11 -**

 **LA SENTENCE**

* * *

Ma tête me fait atrocement mal. C'est à peine si j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux. J'ai tellement mal à la tête que je me mets involontairement à hurler, mes doigts griffant mon crâne et genoux repliés sur mon ventre. J'ai mal. J'ai mal. J'entends des bruits de chaînes chaque fois que je bouge mon bras. Mais je suis plongée dans le noir, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je me remets à hurler. Puis mes maux de tête commencent à se dissiper. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Où suis-je ? Suis-je devenue... aveugle ? Quelqu'un m'a-t-il crevé les yeux ? Non... Non, ce n'est pas possible. À quatre pattes, je me rue pour chercher d'éventuels murs. En effet... Je suis emprisonnée. Emprisonnée quelque part où il fait horriblement froid et d'où personne ne peut me libérer. Je sens des choses lourdes entourer mes jambe et main droites. Ils ne tenaient vraiment pas à ce que je bouge, j'imagine. Que m'est-il arrivé ? Je me souviens avoir revu ma mère, que je croyais morte. Je me souviens m'être fait trahie pour elle. Ah... Comment les choses ont-elles tournées ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à ma mère, à celle qui m'aimait encore plus qu'elle ne s'aimait elle ? Quels mensonges lui ont-ils dit ?

Je m'asseois dos au mur gêlé et j'attends. Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas tuée directement ? Ont-ils besoin de moi ? Même si c'est le cas, jamais je ne m'allierai pas à eux, même si pour cela je devais en payer le prix de ma vie. Et où sont Jacob et Evie ? Sont-ils enfermés eux aussi ? Ils sont peut-être dans les cellules d'à côté. Je me mets à hurler leurs noms, espérant qu'ils me répondent. Mais non, je n'ai aucun retour. À la place, quelqu'un a frappé cinq fois à la porte de ma prison en m'ordonnant de me taire. Et au même moment, une autre personne ouvrit la cellule. La lumière m'éclate les yeux. Tellement que ma tête recommence à me faire mal. Et là, je distingue la silhouette du mystérieux adolescent. Encore lui... Il retire mes chaînes et me tire violemment. Je n'arrive même pas à marcher. Il me traîne par terre, comme si... Comme si je n'étais qu'un objet, ou une vulgaire peluche. J'avais l'habitude de traîner la peluche que ma mère m'avait acheté plus jeune de cette manière avant. Les graviers sur lesquels mes jambes buttent laissent des égratinures sur ma peau, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, au contraire même, j'ai l'impression. Qui est cet homme ? Je me rends compte enfin que seule une serviette me fait office de vêtement, et que mon corps est parsemé de cicatrices et de blessures. Là, je me mets à paniquer. Que m'a-t-on fait ? Pourquoi suis-je là ? Que va-t-on me faire ?

On arrive dans une salle obscure, parsemé d'outils médicaux. Certains d'entre eux sont rouillés. On dirait... une salle de torture. Et l'odeur nauséabonde qui prône dans la pièce ne fait que confirmer mes pensées. Non... Non... Non ! Je me débats mais l'homme aux cheveux longs me donne un coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui me calme instantanément. Arrivés au centre de la pièce, il se stoppe et me lève pour m'accrocher à des menottes pendant dans les airs. Il va me torturer. Et il l'a déjà fait, à en juger les traces sur mon corps. Maintenant debout, il poussa une manivelle qui tira les menottes vers le haut. Je ne touche plus le sol et les menottes me transpercent la peau. Ca me brûle, j'ai envie de pleurer. Au même moment, la serviette qui me couchait le corps tombe par terre. Non... Je suis assez humiliée comme ça, pourquoi ça continuait ? J'ai peur. J'ai affreusement peur. Il s'approche de moi, sourire malsain sur les lèvres. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et se place derrière moi. Je ne peux même pas me tourner. J'essaie de me débattre mais c'est impossible, mes poignets me brûlent, je n'ai même pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Lentement, il commence à descendre ses mains vers ma partie intime en approchant sa bouche de ma nuque. Non... Il ne va quand même pas... S'il vous plaît, s'il quelqu'un m'entend ou lit dans mes pensées... Aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi, je vous en conjure !

\- N'importe qui serait à ma place sauterait sur l'occasion. Estime-toi heureuse que j'aie assez de respect pour ton père pour ne pas violer sa fille. Ce serait une parfaite vengeance pour ce qu'on a fait subir à ma mère, fait-il, en me lâchant.

S'il n'est pas là pour me faire ça, que fait-il ? Au même moment, en tentant de tourner ma tête, j'aperçois un fouet qu'il sort de sa poche de derrière. Oh non... Il tourne autour de moi en jouant avec l'instrument.

\- J'ai aussi proposé à ton père que je t'égorge sous les yeux de tes deux amis, mais il s'est opposé à cette idée.

J'avale ma salive. Les larmes aux yeux, je m'agrippe au chaîne des menottes pour éviter que mes poignets ne finissent par me lâcher. Mes mains sont rouges de sang. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je ne peux pas pleurer. Pleurer finirait par admettre ma défaite. Et s'il y a une chose que je ne veux pas, c'est qu'il croit qu'il pourra vaincre contre moi. Je sais que peu importe ce qui se passe, les jumeaux viendront m'aider. Et si je meure ici, je sais qu'ils feront le nécéssaire pour me venger. Sans la moindre hésitation, il me fouetta. Une fois. Deux fois. Mon corps réagit vite, et les marques apparaissent instantanément. Mon coeur bat fort. Mes muscles lâchent. Trois fois. Quatre fois. Mon corps tout entier se met à trembler et je me mets à hurler à chaque fois qu'il s'acharne sur moi. Comment un gamin de 15 ans peut-il être aussi monstrueux ?

\- Je dois avouer que c'était plutôt barbant de faire ça hier soir. T'étais inconsciente et donc je ne t'entendais pas hurler. Maintenant, c'est un peu plus amusant.

Et il continue. Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps.

* * *

[ Narrateur omniscient ]

Cela faisait deux jours que les jumeaux Frye remuaient ciel et terre pour sauver leur amie. Ils avaient réussi à stopper John Karl, un Templier qui avait participé à l'arrestation d'Eden. Alors qu'ils tentaient de récolter des informations, l'homme s'est planté un couteau en plein cœur sous leurs yeux. C'était leur meilleure piste. Ils ignoraient où est-ce qu'Eden avait été emmenée. Alors qu'ils aient été piégés à Buckingham Palace par Emily et Arthur et qu'ils aient emmené leur amie, les gardes ont eu pour ordre de tuer les deux Assassins, mais ceux-ci ont dû prendre la fuite pour survivre. Depuis, ils cherchaient des réponses.

Actuellement, ils étaient à bord du train que Henry avait réussi à dégoter à une certaine Agnes McBean. Contrairement à d'habitude, Jacob ne se morfondait pas sur le canapé en face du bureau, mais secondait sa sœur qui étudiait une carte. Celle-ci montrait l'intérieur de Buckingham Palace. Mais elle ne leur servait à rien vu qu'Eden a été déplacée vers un autre bâtiment.

\- J'ai étudié tout le secteur et seule une prison est entièrement sous le contrôle des Templiers : Holloway Prison, avoua Henry, qui sortit de nulle part.

\- Holloway Prison ?, reprit Jacob.

\- J'ai entendu dire que l'ancien Maïtre Templier enfermait ses victimes là-bas avant d'ordonner leur exécution, continua l'Indien.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent le mot "exécution", les deux jumeaux levèrent leur tête instinctivement. Ils devaient agir, et vite. Sans ajouter un seul mot, ils se préparaient à descendre du train, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient stoppés par leur ami :

\- J'ai appris quelque chose d'autre durant mes recherches. Drew Rose, le frère d'Eden. Il n'est pas un Templier. C'est l'un des nôtres.

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent, choqués de la révélation que venait de faire leur ami.

* * *

[ Narrateur : Eden ]

Ça a duré quatre heures. 14 413 secondes plus exactement. Car oui, j'ai compté. J'avais essayé de me concentrer sur ça pour ne pas à avoir à supporter la douleur. J'ai crié pendant beaucoup de temps, et tellement fort que ma gorge me brûlait, sans parler de mes poignets, qui étaient encore accrochés aux menottes en ferraille. L'homme étrange continue de tourner autour de moi, mais il a rangé son jouet.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?, peinai-je à demander.

Après ce que je viens de subir, je me surprends à pouvoir encore parler en articulant.

\- Drew. Le connais-tu vraiment ?

Pourquoi me parler de mon frère ? Evidemment que je ne connais rien de lui avec les récents événements !

\- Je veux juste lui rendre la pareille, c'est tout.

Je ne comprends pas. Lui rendre la pareille ? Et pourquoi me prendre pour cible ? Sous prétexte que je suis de sa famille ? Pourquoi s'est-il allié à mes parents alors ? Ils sont bien tous des Templiers non ?!

\- Ton frère..., me dit-il en détachant mes mains de ses menottes, n'est pas la personne que tu crois.

Oui, ça je le sais. Plus que quiconque d'ailleurs.

\- Tu comprendras bien assez tôt.

Sur ces mots, il prend la serviette dans ses mains puis me tire par le bras dans un couloir que nous n'avions pas emprunté jusqu'à maintenant. Ce couloir est éclairé, c'est déjà ça. Des gardes surveillent et me regardent de bas en haut. Evidemment qu'ils me regardent. Je suis nue. Les détenus dans leurs cellules me regardent aussi, certains avec un visage rempli de compassion, d'autres avec un regard d'envie. Je me sens sale, humiliée, blessée. Presque morte aussi. Je n'arrive même pas à marcher droit, j'ai des muscles qui me déchirent, ma tête prête à exploser... Le Templier – dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom d'ailleurs – ouvre une cellule vide à la vue de trois gardes et me jeta dedans. C'est une cellule solitaire. Aucune autre cellule n'est à côté de la mienne. Juste après m'avoir balancée lâchement sur le sol, il jette sur mon visage la serviette qu'il tenait jusqu'à maintenant dans ses mains avant de refermer la porte en ferraille devant moi. Sans attendre, je me hâte de remettre correctement la serviette autour de ma poitrine. Je n'ai pas la force de me battre. Je me laisse glisser sur le sol et regarde le ciel bleu à travers la fenêtre.

* * *

Les heures et les jours passent. J'ai commencé à m'habituer au rythme de la prison. Je ne sais toujours pas où je suis, ni même ce que les jumeaux font, mais le fait est que je m'habitue à la torture de l'homme. D'ailleurs, plus les jours passent, plus je commence à le connaître. Il s'appelle Allen Trent. Il est né le 18 avril 1853 – si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous savez la torture peut vous faire perdre quelques informations – dans un village dont je ne me souviens plus le nom. J'ai compris qu'il a rejoint les Templiers pour se venger de mon frère, mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est pourquoi n'a-t-il pas œuvré de son côté ? Les Assassins ont tué sa famille, je le conçois, mais il sait que les Templiers ne sont pas du côté des gentils.

Plus les jours passent, plus je commence à abandonner l'espoir d'un jour rentrer à la maison et revoir mes amis. Je me sens mourir chaque jour un peu plus, et je me sens de plus en plus brisée. Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. Un Assassin n'est pas éternel et peut-être que mon heure a bientôt sonné. En tout cas, si elle arrive, je n'aurai pas la force de m'y opposer.

\- Eden ! Eden !, me fait une voix derrière moi.

Dès que je rentre dans cette cellule qui maintenant m'appartient, je pointai toujours mon regard vers cette fenêtre qui donnait vers l'extérieur de ma prison jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Entendre une voix familière dans mon dos me surprend. Je me retourne et je vois Evie. Sans son frère, cependant. J'aperçois les trois gardes postés quotidiennement là sur le sol. Voir le visage de mon amie me rend joyeuse. Je marche à quatre pattes vers elle. Je n'ai pas la force de me lever. D'un regard affolé, elle pose sa main sur ma joue.

\- Bon sang, que t-ont-ils fait ?, me murmure-t-elle.

Je retire sa main de mon visage. Ma joue me brûle. Je pense que ma peau est plus violette que blanche à ce stade. Ils n'auraient pas dû venir me sauver. Je vais mourir ici, quoi qu'il arrive. Si ce n'est pas Allen qui le fait, ce sera mes parents ou mon frère qui s'en chargera pour moi. Constatant mon regard presque sans vie – j'imagine ? - Evie s'affole de plus belle.

\- N'abandonne pas, Eden, t'as compris ? N'abandonne pas. On va bientôt venir te sauver.

\- Non... Laissez-moi là, rétorquai-je directement.

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux d'un regard sérieux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse, je pense. Et pourtant... Je suis sérieuse, je n'ai plus la force de me battre. Ils plusieurs centaines, et nous ne sommes que trois, et encore ils ne sont que deux, moi n'étant pas en mesure de marcher debout. Silence.

\- Eden.

Je lève mes yeux.

\- Tu aimes mon frère, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa question me prend au quart de tour. Je... ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me demande ça dans un instant pareil. Pourquoi me demander ça maintenant ? Je... Je réajuste ma serviette qui est sur le point de tomber et réfléchit silencieusement. Si j'aimais Jacob... J'ai une attirance certaine pour lui, je ne le cache pas. Mais de là à dire que je l'aime... Enfin bon, si je ne l'aimais pas, pourquoi est-ce que je lui aurai pris la main lorsqu'il a récupéré de sa blessure ? Pourquoi est-ce que je nous aurai-je comparé à Roméo et Juliette lors du bal ? Pourquoi je me sentais heureuse lorsqu'il me parlait ? Pourquoi j'avais envie qu'il me voie ? Pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce mal ?, finissais-je par répondre.

Oui. J'aime Jacob Frye. Je ne peux plus le nier dorénavant. Evie se lève avant de regarder derrière elle.

\- Alors bats-toi pour lui. Promets-moi que tu te battras jusqu'au bout.

Sur ces mots, elle part. J'imagine qu'elle est partie chercher les clés de la prison, ou qu'elle est partie rejoindre son frère pour me libérer. Mais même si je sais que les jumeaux sont là, pour une certaine raison... Je n'ai toujours pas d'espoir.

* * *

 **Voili voilou. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop choqués x') . Le prochain chapitre est fixé pour mercredi normalement, alors soyez patients !**

 **PS : J'ai une petite annonce à faire qui pourrait vous intéresser si vous aimez les jumeaux (oui je me fais de la pub haha) : j'ai écrit un petit OS au nom de _Candles & roses_ et si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas à passer y jeter un coup d'œil ! :)**


	12. Vague d'espoir

**A/N** **: Yosh les gens ! Finalement le chapitre arrive avec un jour d'avance ! Je tiens à vous dire qu'on approche de la fin cela dit, mais je commence à avoir des idées pour ce que je ferais ensuite. En tout cas, soyez rassurés, l'aventure Syndicate est loin d'être terminée pour moi, même cette fiction, je pense qu'elle perdurera longtemps (je me suis trop attachée à Eden pour arrêter d'écrire sur elle), je pense que je ferais des chapitres bonus voir même une fic' qui ferait office de suite je n'en sais rien. De plus, j'ai ma collection d'OS sur les jumeaux qui m'attend à côté. Bref. Soyez rassurés. Oh, vous avez entendu la nouvelle par rapport au prochain AC ? Pas d'AC pour cette année, mais un retour aux sources pour 2017. Apparemment, ce sera une trilogie qui nous permettra de jouer le même personnage sur trois périodes différentes, à savoir Egypte, Grèce et Rome. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas trop pour un reboot, mais bon. Le plus dur à accepter c'est qu'on va devoir se séparer des jumeaux, et ils vont beaucoup, beaucoup me manquer. Y'a une rumeur aussi comme quoi un Watch Dogs 2 sortirait cette année : JE DIS OUI. J'espère juste que ce sera toujours avec Aiden parce que j'aime vraiment ce personnage. Bref, enough talk, voici le chapitre !**

* * *

 **\- 12 -**

 **VAGUE D'ESPOIR**

* * *

[ Narrateur omniscient ]

Les deux jumeaux courraient dans toute la prison, achevant les vies des pauvres gardes qui se dressaient sur leur route. Certains tentaient de se rendre, mais les Assassins étaient trop rapides pour leur laisser le temps de fuir ou même baisser leurs armes. Les criminels - ou pas - agglutinés contre les barreaux de leur cellule leur demandaient de les libérer. Mais ils n'étaient pas là pour ça. Ils devaient trouver Drew avant tout. Henry leur a bien dit qu'il était ici. Le coeur d'Evie avait fait un bond lorsqu'elle avait aperçu l'état du corps de son amie, qu'elle considérait dorénavant comme sa petite sœur. Cette fille en avait déjà vu de toutes les couleurs, et la voilà de nouveau persécutée, mais maintenant, en plus d'être attaquée moralement, elle l'est aussi physiquement. Et c'était affreux à voir. Affreux pour une personne qui la chérissait. Apercevant six gardes s'approchant d'eux, Evie lâcha un soupir d'exaspération mais en même temps de colère :

\- Bon sang, ça ne va jamais s'arrêter ?!

Sans grand mal, ils tuèrent leurs cibles et s'avancèrent un peu plus dans la prison. Ils atteignirent sans grand mal le grand escalier de marbre en colimaçon dont leur avait parlé Henry la veille. Cet escalier constituait leur point de repère. Même s'ils étaient venus ici sans même penser à un plan - ce qui contrariait énormément Evie - au moins, cet escalier pourrait leur permettre de se repérer. Alors qu'ils allaient ouvrir la porte qui menait à l'extérieur sur le toit de la forteresse, ils se firent arrêter par de nouveaux gardes. Evie et Jacob commençaient à en avoir plus que marre : Evie prit le haut-de-forme de l'un des gardes puis l'amena vers elle, pour lui porter son genou en bas de son ventre. Là, sans aucune hésitation, elle planta sa lame secrète. De son côté, Jacob étourdit deux gardes en même temps, et jongla avec sa canne dans laquelle était cachée une lame jusqu'à transpercer le corps de ses victimes.

Sans plus attendre, ils ouvrirent la porte et... Ils virent un homme qui ressemblait à la description de Drew qu'avait faite Henry : les yeux aussi bleus que ceux de sa soeur, grand de taille, assez musclé, un visage fin et une peau extrêmement claire. C'était Drew. C'est étrange, les jumeaux ne l'auraient pas cru comme ça. Il ne semblait pas confiant du tout. Cependant, il était tout ensanglanté, et il haletait. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Dès que Drew aperçut les jumeaux avancer vers lui, il sortit l'épée qu'il avait de son fourreau et les menaça avec. Mais ça ne stoppait pas Jacob d'avancer. Au contraire. Il s'approchait de Drew tandis que lui reculait. Jusqu'à ce que la pointe de sa lame n'errafle le torse de Jacob. Là, ce dernier baissa d'un revers de la main la lame qui le touchait. Au loin, Evie calma le jeu :

\- Drew, calme-toi, nous... Nous savons que tu n'es pas un Templier !

Aussitôt eut-elle prononcé ces mots que Drew lâcha son épée et la fit tomber sur le sol. Il avait l'air paniqué. Mais cela n'arrêtait pas Jacob d'éprouver de la colère à son égard. Les jambes de Drew l'abandonnèrent et il tomba sur ses fesses, mas se réajusta en collant son dos contre le mur de la tour.

\- Eden, est-ce... Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?, demanda-t-il alors que Jacob s'apprêtait à parler.

Ni Jacob ni Evie n'auraient pensé qu'il demanderait ça. Les jumeaux se regardèrent, ébahis. Le regard de Jacob s'adoucit lorsqu'il dirigea de nouveau son regard vers l'homme de vingt-trois ans. Evie courut vers les deux hommes et s'accroupit afin d'être au même niveau que Drew.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore pu la sauver, avoua-t-elle, le regard confus.

\- Je vous en prie, sauvez-la !, s'exclama le pauvre Assassin.

Les jumeaux ne comprenaient pas du tout ce qui se passait. Dans sa panique, Drew sortit un trousseau de clés qu'il tendit aux jumeaux.

\- Je viens d'apprendre à l'instant que ma sœur était enfermée ici. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour l'aider, mais... Mais jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai toujours été ralenti, continua-t-il. Mais j'ai réussi à récupérer ceci dans les affaires d'Allen tout à l'heure.

\- Allen ?, reprit Evie.

\- Probablement le salaud à qui je dois ma cicatrice dans la hanche, lâcha à son tour son jumeau, en posant une main sur ladite hanche.

Heureusement qu'il avait une capacité à guérir vite. Sinon, il n'aurait pas été en mesure de se battre à l'heure actuelle. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus important. Beaucoup de questions parcouraient l'esprit des jumeaux Frye : pourquoi s'inquiète-t-il autant pour sa sœur ? Pourquoi a-t-il essayé de tuer sa mère ? La seule chose que Henry leur a dite et qu'ils ignoraient jusqu'à présent, c'est qu'il était un espion pour la solde des Assassins.

\- Pourquoi-, commença Evie.

\- Eden mérite de vivre. Pas moi. Allen va venir me chercher et il s'occupera de moi. Allez la sauver elle.

De nouveau, Evie et Jacob se regardèrent. Que devaient-ils faire ? Et si c'était un piège ? Mais ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser mourir ici. Evie posa ses mains sur les épaules de Drew et tendit les clés qu'il lui avait donné à son frère.

\- Va la chercher Jacob, lui fit-elle.

Sans la moindre hésitation, il rebroussa chemin pour aller sauver son amie.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva à la cellule d'Eden, son coeur fit un bond. La cellule était ouverte. Soit c'était très bon signe. Soit c'était très mauvais. C'était bon signe si elle a réussi à s'échapper, mais c'était très mauvais si Allen avait découvert que cette embuscade avait été faite pour la sauver, et donc s'il savait ça, il serait naturel qu'il désire s'en débarasser. Il fouilla la cellule et fut surpris de voir la serviette qui lui avait fait office de vêtement plus tôt par terre. Plus tôt ? Car oui, il avait entendu la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa sœur. Il montait la garde et se cachait derrière un muret. Il savait qu'Eden était amoureuse de lui. Il trouvait ça stupide d'ailleurs. Alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, il la vit marcher au sommet de la tour. Elle était tout près du bord. Non... Elle n'allait pas faire ça ?!

Il se mit à courir aussi rapidement qu'il le put, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois à cause des cadavres jonchés sur le sol. Il s'est perdu une, deux, trois, quatre fois dans les allées de la prison avant de trouver le chemin qui menait à la grande et immense tour qui surplombait la ville. Il courut jusqu'à en perdre son souffle et son haut-de-forme. Mais il s'en fichait, pour le moment, la seule chose qui importait, c'était de sauver Eden. Quelqu'un devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait le droit d'être heureuse malgré tous ces événements. Elle avait la chance de vivre, alors elle ne devait pas gâcher cette chance qui lui a été donnée.

Ça y est, il la voyait. Elle avait réussi à dénicher une sorte de chemise de nuit qui cachait à peine ces cuisses. Elle monta sur l'estrade et ferma les yeux. Non. Non. Non ! Jacob se hâta pour la rejoindre :

\- EDEN !, hurla-t-il en tendant son bras vers elle.

Surprise, elle se retourna immédiatement en ouvrant les yeux. Mais elle perdit son équilibre au même instant et tomba dans le vide. C'était trop tard.

La tête d'Eden lui faisait atrocement mal lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Pas autant que lorsqu'elle était à la prison, mais elle avait une migraine. Elle eut un certain mal à ouvrir ses paupières. Elle sentait une chaleur humaine dans sa main, c'était... agréable. Puis elle tourna la tête pour voir à qui appartenait cette chaleur. C'était celle de Jacob. _Ah, et maintenant je rêve de lui, génial_ , pensa-t-elle en esquissant un sourire. Jacob avait sa tête baissée et serrait fort de ses deux mains la main d'Eden, le regard dirigé vers les draps du lit de l'hôtel.

* * *

[ Narrateur : Eden ]

Peut-être que si je bouge mes doigts, il comprendra que je suis réveillée. Mais avant... J'avais besoin de penser... De réfléchir. Que m'était-il arrivé ? Je me souviens être tombée du haut de la tour. Comment ai-je pu survivre à une telle chute ? Hm. Je ne devrais peut-être pas penser à ça pour le moment, finalement. Un peu hésitante, je serre la main de mon ami. À la seconde même où je fais ça, il lève son visage, le visage illuminé.

\- Tu vas bien ?, me demande-t-il.

J'acquiesce. Silence. Pourquoi... me tenait-il la main ? J'aperçois Evie derrière lui qui me gratifie d'un charmant sourire.

\- Tu nous as vraiment inquiétés, Eden !, s'exclame-t-elle aussitôt.

Je baisse ma tête, honteuse. J'ai vraiment pensé que c'était la fin là-bas... Toutes ces marques que j'ai sur mon corps, et rien qu'à penser au bruit que faisait le fouet lorsqu'il touchait ma peau... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire comment un homme âgé de tout juste quinze ans pouvait faire quelque chose d'aussi abominable. Enfin, à l'heure qu'il est, je devrai vraiment penser à autre chose.

\- Tant que tu vas bien, c'est le principal. Je vais aller voir Henry pour lui dire que tu es réveillée. Il n'a pas pu se déplacer.

J'acquiesce de nouveau. Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle nous jette un regard malicieux et quitta la pièce en veillant à fermer la porte derrière elle. Pourquoi ferme-t-elle la porte derrière elle alors qu'elle part ? En regardant la porte, je m'émerveille à observer la pièce. Elle était tout en blanc, et ça faisait du bien de voir de la clarté après ces jours affreux passés à la prison. Jacob me tira de mes pensées lorsqu'il bougea ses bras pour les placer sur ses jambes, ses mains toujours enveloppant la mienne. Est-ce de nouveau une blague, comme il a fait la dernière fois ? Je ne retomberai pas une seconde fois dans le panneau.

\- On dirait qu'on a échangé nos places, me dit-il, d'une voix basse et étrangement calme.

Je distingue un sourire timide alors qu'il me caresse la paume de ma main.

\- Il y a quelques semaines, c'est toi qui me tenait la main pendant que je récupérais.

Il lève son regard vers moi, toujours son sourire timide figé sur ses lèvres. Il paraît gêné. Mon coeur bat vite. Ca ne fait que confirmer mes dires : je suis bel et bien amoureuse de lui. Il n'avait jamais parlé du fait que je me trouvais à ses côtés lorsqu'il avait été blessé. Ca me fait plaisir qu'il en parle maintenant. Hier encore, j'étais dans la salle de torture à hurler et prier pour ma liberté, mais là... Juste voir Jacob me suffit à me faire sourire. Je ne dirai pas que je vais bien - après tout comment le pourrai-je ? - mais je me sens mieux. Je veux continuer à être avec lui.

\- J'ai...uh... J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Evie à la prison... À propos de...

Je lève ma tête. Jacob semble encore plus gêné, ce qui est une première depuis le temps que je le connais. J'ai vu plein de côtés que je ne lui connaissais pas en peu de temps, mais celui-là était l'un des rares que je ne connaissais pas. Je m'assois de façon à lui faire face. Je détache nos mains puis reprends les siennes dans les miennes, mais placées à l'extrémité de nos côtés. L'une de ses mains est froide, tandis que l'autre est plutôt chaude.

\- À propos de ?, reprenais-je.

\- Eden. Eden, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Beaucoup de choses se sont passées durant ces trois derniers mois. Une amie précieuse est morte par ma faute, ma famille m'a abandonnée, j'ai été torturée. Mais malgré toutes ces atrocités, j'ai reçu de merveilleuses choses : j'ai appris à me battre, à avoir une raison de me battre, à dépendre de moi-même - du moins je le croyais -, et j'ai rencontré de merveilleuses personnes que je considère comme ma vraie famille, et par-dessus tout. Je suis tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas le Prince Charmant auquel je m'attendais bien au contraire. Il est séduisant à sa manière, mais tête brûlée et imprudent. Il ressemble plus à un idiot immature qu'à un homme sérieuxx. Et malgré ça... Notre relation a bien évolué depuis la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je n'ai jamais trouvé de mot pour la décrire d'ailleurs ! Notre relation a changé le jour du bal au Palais Royal. La première fois que j'ai véritablement plongé mon regard dans le sien, que j'ai pris sa main et que nous avons fui ensemble la salle de fêtes... Puis après quand il a failli mourir par ma faute et que je me suis endormie sur son torse tout en prenant sa main. Je l'aimais déjà, à cette époque ! À présent, cet homme pose sur moi le même regard qu'il y a quelques mois. Celui qui m'a fait comprendre les réels sentiments que j'éprouvais à son égard. Je n'ose pas répondre à sa question. De toutes façons, il connaît déjà ma réponse, alors quel est l'intérêt de la poser ? Il se met à rire.

\- On t'a déjà dit à quel point t'es idiote ?

J'acquiesce.

\- Moui. Mais j'imagine que je le suis tout autant que toi, Jacob.

\- Haha oui.

Alors que je veux détacher nos mains pour me lever, Jacob serre l'emprise qu'il a sur moi. Il refuse de me lâcher, à mon plus grand étonnement. Au contraire, il me tire vers lui. Au même moment, on entend la porte de l'hôtel s'ouvrir. Ce doit être Evie. Je croyais qu'elle partait voir Henry ? Jacob remet l'une de mes mèches rebelles derrière mon oreille et me murmure :

\- T'as bien raison, je suis aussi idiot que toi.

Puis il se lève de la chaise et quitte la salle, me laissant là médusée sur le lit. Comment suis-je censée comprendre ça ? Et ce qu'il vient de faire ? Est-ce censé signifier quelque chose ?

\- Eden ?, me fait Evie.

La voix d'Evie me tire immédiatement de mes pensées et me fais sursauter.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Eden ?, s'inquiète-t-elle.

Ah. Non, non, pas du tout, je vais bien.

Elle me regarde puis m'adresse un sourire, avant d'amener quelqu'un dans la chambre. J'écarquille mes yeux. Drew. Pourquoi est-il là ? Il n'ose pas me regarder, il se contente de regarder le sol. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

* * *

 **Et voilà, le couple JacobxEden commence à s'officialiser ! Le seul problème qui se pose quand j'pense à leur relation, c'est que j'ai peur de m'éloigner du vrai caractère de Jacob. Je doute qu'il soit le type de mec à dire "Je t'aime", "Je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive", etc, bref les trucs bien niais, quoi. Comme d'hab', c'est toujours le même perso' qui m'pose problème ah là là... J'ai relu ma fic' hier soir du début à la fin, j'me suis rendue compte que j'avais brièvement parlé de Crawford, j'ai totalement zappé :sors: Du coup, va falloir que je revois mes plans et que je l'introduise à l'histoire, j'ai du boulot haha. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyez des retours, me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire. Vous êtes de plus en plus à lire ma fic' et même si le nombre de lecteurs n'a rien d'extraordinaire, c'est la première fois que l'une de mes fictions ait autant de lecteurs, ça me fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir. Merci de vous intéresser à mon travail, surtout que j'y passe beaucoup de temps. C'est toujours chouette de savoir qu'on se fait lire ! Le treizième chapitre arrivera vers vendredi ou ce week-end, je pense !**


	13. Vue sur Londres

**A/N :** **Yosh les gens ! J'espère que la rentrée n'a pas été trop dure pour vous ! (bon en ce qui me concerne, c'est vacances à gogo alors bon... -court très loin-) . En ce début de mois de janvier, j'ai pu jouer aux différents jeux du PS+, et bordel Dragon Age Origins est... ** C'est une tuerie (bien que le gameplay laisse à désirer). Alistair est vraiment trop choupi, je ne sais pas comment les gens font pour ne pas craquer sur lui. (par contre, j'ai vu hier soir la tête de Cullen et quand je vois la tête qu'il a dans Inquisition ... Y'a eu une séance chirurgie esthétique ou c'est comment ? Il est passé de laid à hyper-méga-sexy, comment c'est possible ? xD . Bref. Autre surprise : Grim Fandango Remastered. Pour les possesseurs du PS+, je vous dis : FONCEZ Y JOUER. Je crois y avoir joué plus petite, et punaise j'adore ! Bref. Je vous offre ce petit chapitre qui est quand même plus long que je ne l'aurai pensé en guise de pardon pour les durs chapitres que j'ai écrit récemment, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **\- 13 -**

 **VUE SUR LONDRES**

* * *

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Que fait-il ici ? Jacob et Evie savent très bien qu'il fait partie des Templiers ! Pourquoi l'ont-ils amené jusqu'à nous ? Il est là, tête baissée, et s'approche du lit où je suis. Je n'arrive même pas à penser correctement...

\- Je sais que ça peut être difficile à croire, Eden, mais... Ecoute-le. Il a quelque chose d'important à te dire, m'annonce Evie, en quittant cette fois-ci bel et bien la maison.

Quelque chose d'important ? Il prend une chaise et la place juste à côté de moi. Discrètement, je me recule de lui. Et si tout cela n'est qu'un piège ? Je me suis fait trahir par toute ma famille alors maintenant je préfère prendre mes distances. Il tente de me prendre la main et je l'éloigne. Il soupire en ne faisant que regarder le sol. Depuis qu'il est entré dans la pièce, je ne l'ai pas vu lever une seule fois les yeux vers moi.

\- Eden, je..., commence-t-il.

\- Tu caches un couteau dans ta veste ? Tu vas faire en sorte de gagner notre confiance pour pouvoir me tuer dans mon sommeil ?!, le coupai-je, prise d'une fureur soudaine.

Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance, qu'importe ce qu'il me dit. J'ai été blessée trop de fois, je ne veux plus être faible. Je serre mes poings et remonte ma couverture jusqu'à la poitrine. Jacob fait irruption dans la chambre et s'installe dans le canapé. Puis il s'allonge dessus, enlève son haut-de-forme et le met sur ses yeux, tandis qu'il place ses bras en-dessous de sa tête, sur l'accoudoir au bord.

\- C'est ton frère qui t'a sauvée, lâche-t-il.

Hein ?

\- C'est lui qui a volé les clés de la cellule du dégénéré.

\- Mais pourquoi... ?, murmurai-je.

Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Moi qui pensais enfin avoir enfin la plupart des réponses à mes questions, voilà qu'un mystère se ramène, comme s'il n'y en a pas eu assez jusqu'à maintenant. Drew profite de mon moment de surprise pour me prendre mes mains et me regarder droit dans les yeux. Il avait une énorme cicatrice le long du visage. Une cicatrice qu'il n'avait pas la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

\- Eden, je... Je te jure que je n'ai rien voulu de tout ça, j'ai... Fais-moi confiance, je t'en supplie !

Il a les larmes aux yeux. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. J'ai dit que je ne ferais plus jamais confiance aux personnes de ma famille. Et pourtant...

* * *

Après environ une heure de discussion, mon frère m'a tout avoué : il fait partie des Assassins depuis tout jeune. Lorsque nous étions jeunes, le professeur d'armes de mon frère est mort d'une maladie incurable et a été remplacé par un Assassin infiltré nommé James Coogan. Il lui a donc secrètement enseigné tout ce qu'il avait à savoir sur la Confrérie, derrière le dos de mes parents. Pendant des années et des années, il a gardé sa haine qu'il avait envers mes parents pour lui. On lui a ensuite demandé de tuer notre mère lorsque les Templiers ont commencé les émeutes dans la ville, pensant que c'était la meilleure occasion. Malheureusement, il semblerait que mon frère n'aie pas éprouvé autant de haine qu'il ne le pensait. Par peur, il la poignardée à un endroit qu'il était facile de guérir, c'est pour cela qu'elle est encore et toujours vivante. Il n'a pas arrêté de me dire combien il était désolé, qu'il aurait voulu tout me dire depuis le début, mais qu'il avait peur de ma réaction. D'un côté, je le comprends, je ne pense pas que je l'aurai cru sans savoir ce qu'étaient les Assassins et les Templiers. Mais je crois que maintenant, je commence à le comprendre. Lorsqu'il a "assassiné" ma mère, mon père la trouvé et s'est chargé de lui donné une leçon – mon frère n'a cependant pas dit ce que c'était – et il s'est retrouvé à travailler à la solde des Templiers. S'il ne coopérait pas, les Templiers allaient me traquer et me tuer. Donc en somme... Il a fait tout ça... pour moi. Et dire que je ne me doutais d'absolument rien du tout... Sans crier gare, j'enveloppe mes bras autour de lui. Les larmes commencent à couler le long de mes joues. Je l'ai haï tout ce temps, sans savoir qu'il était en train de se sacrifier pour moi... Je le serre du mieux que je peux, et il répond à mon étreinte. Toute ma haine est partie pour faire place à des remords. Je m'en veux tellement... Tellement !

\- Je suis désolée, Drew. Je suis désolée, chuchotai-je, entre deux sanglots.

Je peux sentir qu'il pleure aussi. Mon corps tremble et il renifle. Jacob se lève du canapé en laissant son chapeau dessus et quitte la salle. Je suis vraiment heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé, d'avoir retrouvé mon frère. Celui que j'aimais tant. Mais j'espère que cette fois-ci, je pourrai apprendre à le connaître, car après tout, nous n'avions plus aucun secret à se cacher.

Quelques instants plus tard, Drew m'a informé qu'il est entré en contact avec Henry peu avant d'infiltrer Holloway Prison. C'est lui qui lui avait donné les plans pour entrer et se faufiler discrètement. Drew m'a dit qu'il va rapporter ces mêmes plans à Henry et le remercier. Maintenant que j'y pense, l'air de rien, Henry a beaucoup fait pour nous, et je ne l'ai jamais remercié en personne. Je devrai peut-être y songer, un jour. Au début, notre relation sera étrange et ce sera gênant au début, mais je pense qu'on peut repartir de zéro et recommencer à être comme avant. En étant plus proches, cela dit. Parce qu'à présent, nous avons des ennemis communs : nos parents et leurs alliés. Nous avons la même opinion de nos parents, et nous sommes dans le même rang, sans oublier que les jumeaux étaient parmi nous. Nous pouvons vaincre.

* * *

Tout de suite après avoir regardé Drew quitter l'hôtel, je me lève du lit et sèche mes larmes puis fais le lit. Pieds nus, je traîne des pieds jusque dans la cuisine où je vois Jacob affalé sur la table. Ca me fait sourire. Je ne sais pas s'il dort, mais je décide de ne pas faire de bruit et prendre un verre d'eau. Ensuite je m'asseois sur la chaise, en face de lui, et je le regarde. Le voir comme ça me rend nostalgique. La dernière fois avec Clara aussi, je m'étais demandée s'il dormait ou non.

\- Je sais que je suis charmant, mais quand même, sois plus discrète, marmonne-t-il, sans pour autant se lever.

Il m'a surpris. J'avais peur que quelque chose change entre nous depuis qu'il sait que je suis amoureuse de lui, mais apparemment non, ça ne le dérange pas. Je suis contente. La plupart des jeunes femmes amoureuses désirent savoir ce que l'élu de leur coeur pense à leur sujet, mais moi je m'en fiche. Je me satisfait de la relation que nous avons... qui est toutefois plaisante mais assez étrange, il faut l'avouer. Je termine mon verre et le dépose dans l'évier. Je le nettoierai plus tard. Je m'adosse à l'évier et regarde de plus belle Jacob. Cette fois-ci, il se remet droit sur la chaise, mais regarde en direction du couloir.

\- Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ton frère ?, me demande-t-il.

\- On va repartir à zéro, je pense. J'ai encore du mal à croire tout ce qu'il m'a dit.

Il acquiesce.

\- Au moins ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je me suis trompée à son sujet. Un allié de plus, ça ne fait pas de mal !, m'exclamai-je, en haussant mes épaules et filant en direction du salon.

Juste avant de quitter la salle, je l'entends se lever de la chaise et il prend la parole :

\- J'ai quelque chose à te faire montrer. Tu viens avec moi ?

De quoi ?

* * *

J'ignore où est-ce qu'il veut m'emmener, mais je le suis. Il fait nuit et les gens rentrent chez eux, les uns après les autres. C'est curieux comment les rues sont silencieuses à 22 heures passées. J'ignorais que le quartier de Westminster pouvait être aussi calme parfois. Je remarque que Jacob ne cesse de regarder sa montre. Y'a-t-il un spectacle de prévu ? Avons-nous rendez-vous quelque part ? Je me demande ce qu'Evie est en train de faire... Est-elle avec Drew et Henry ? Ou est-elle à la maison ? C'est rare de voir Evie se reposer, elle est toujours dehors à élaborer des plans et parler de ses "prochaines missions", j'aimerai bien la voir se détendre de temps en temps. Bon certes, la situation n'y prête pas beaucoup, mais bon...

Là, Jacob et moi passons par un portail – la porte est fermée à cette heure-ci – et je regarde l'immense bâtiment en face de moi : Victoria Tower. Elle est connue pour être le plus haut bâtiment de tout Londres. Qu'est-ce que Jacob a prévu de faire ? Plus les semaines passent, plus je suis curieuse.

\- Un petit tour en grappin, ça te tente ?, me fait-il en souriant.

Il ajuste son chapeau puis sort de sa veste le grappin que nous avait donné Alexander Bell. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne m'en suis jamais servie. Ah, maintenant je comprends. On va aller tout en haut. Je ne suis jamais vraiment passée par les toits des maisons; je n'ai pas le vertige, loin de là, mais je préfère avoir les pieds sur Terre plutôt que dans les airs, c'est plus prudent. Du coup, le plus haut bâtiment que j'ai eu à sauter... C'était celui de ma toute première mission, lorsque j'ai dû tuer Wilson Parker. Maintenant je me rends compte, j'ai acquis beaucoup de choses aux côtés des jumeaux : je sais me battre, espionner, contrôler – on va dire ça comme ça – mes émotions... mais je ne suis toujours pas apte à tuer. Je suis là pour passer un bon moment – mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'attend une fois en haut – alors je devrai sûrement penser à autre chose. Alors que je me prépare à répondre, Jacob glisse son bras en-dessous de ma taille et m'attire vers lui. Là, il plante son grappin en haut de la tour. Ca me surprend, et je lâche un "oh !" d'étonnement, ce qui fait rire mon ami. Je veille à bien m'attacher à lui par peur de tomber et je regarde vers le ciel.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, nous voilà sur la tour, sur un vaste espace près de deux grands piliers. Il y a beaucoup de vent. Ca m'impressionnait d'être à une telle hauteur, mais je me sens étrangement bien. Je trottine jusqu'à atteindre le bord. Je m'appuie sur la rembarre et regarde en bas. Je n'ai pas peur de tomber. L'hauteur m'excite d'un coup. J'ai envie de bouger, de crier. J'ai l'impression d'être... d'être libre. Je regarde l'un des grands piliers et me rue dans sa direction. J'en profite pour remettre correctement mes cheveux car avec le vent qui souffle, ils sont décoiffés. Là, je me mets à grimper sur le pilier, et le corps élancé vers le vide, les mains accrochées sur le pilier, je ferme mes yeux. J'ai l'impression de voler. Je souris.

\- Hé, si tu voulais faire ça depuis le début, t'aurais pu le dire !, s'exclame Jacob, qui lui était accoudé sur la rembarre où je m'étais appuyée plus tôt.

Je ne prête pas attention à ses paroles. Je tente de faire le vide dans mon esprit. J'essaie de penser que je suis autre part et que je suis libre comme l'air. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de faire une chose pareille jusqu'à maintenant alors j'en profite. Puis après quelques minutes, j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux et alors que je m'apprête à descendre... Un magnifique paysage s'offre à moi. Des lumières étincelant dans toute la ville. D'où viennent ces lumières ? C'est tellement, tellement joli, c'est... Je n'ai même pas les mots pour décrire. C'est la première fois que je vois ça. C'est comme si des bougies éclairent toute la ville.

\- J'ai entendu de la part de Bell tout à l'heure qu'ils allaient nous montrer un petit aperçu de ce à quoi ressemble le futur de la ville. Le futur est en marche, on dirait, fait Jacob, pas peu fier.

C'est dur à distinguer, mais je vois de minuscules silhouettes sortir des bâtiments pour regarder le spectacle. Alors c'est ça, l'électricité ? Ce dont les gens parlent depuis des mois et des mois ? C'est un moment tellement magique que je me retiens de cligner des yeux, même si je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas lâcher du regard quelque chose de si exceptionnel. Et puis au moins, ça me permet de penser à autre chose. J'ai le cœur bien lourd depuis que je suis dans cette tour. Malheureusement, ce bonheur ne fut que d'une courte durée, tout est de nouveau éteint. Mais je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce que j'ai vu. Est-ce que Drew, Evie et Henry l'ont vu aussi ? J'espère que c'est le cas !

Je reste accrochée au pilier, en collant mon dos contre celui-ci et attrapant une prise au niveau de ma taille.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici ?, demandai-je soudainement.

\- J'aurai pensé que ça puisse t'aider à... à penser à autre chose, me répond mon ami.

Il pose son chapeau sur le pilier à l'extrémité de celui où je suis et se sourit à lui-même.

\- À penser à autre chose ?, répétai-je, un peu surprise.

\- Oui bon... T'as passé un sale moment dans cette prison, et je ne pourrai jamais comprendre la douleur qu'ils t'ont infligée, alors le mieux que je pouvais faire pour t'aider, bah... C'était de faire ça, c'est tout.

Il a fait ça... pour moi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Depuis le début, j'agis comme un fardeau pour eux et il... Je descends du piédestal et m'approche de lui, sans prononcer un seul mot. Mes cheveux sont devant mes yeux, ma frange bouge dans tous les sens, mais je continue de le regarder, encore et encore. Je marche lentement vers lui. Alors que j'allais prendre la parole, je vois son haut-de-forme qui se met à voler dans les airs. Il se retourne instantanément mais n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper. Il est tombé. Je me mets à rire et glisse mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

\- Bon tant pis... J'en ai d'autres, se rassure-t-il.

\- En même temps, quelle idée d'accrocher ça ici !, m'exclamai-je, en riant de plus belle.

\- Oh hé, ça va, j'ai pas fait gaffe.

Il se mit dos à moi et croisa ses bras. J'imagine qu'il est un peu déçu d'avoir fait tomber son chapeau.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'en achèterai un autre, le taquinai-je en posant ma main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à me regarder.

\- Vas-y, moque-toi de moi, j'te dirais rien !

Je continue à rire. Puis je lève mon visage de nouveau vers lui. Là, il a décroisé ses bras et me regarde. Avec le même regard que d'habitude. Le genre de regard à te faire fondre le coeur. Et il se met à sourire. Le genre de sourire qu'on adresse à quelqu'un qu'on affectionne tout particulièrement. Je commence à me demander... que pense-t-il de moi ? Me voit-il comme une amie à la même manière qu'Henry ? Ou bien une sœur, comme Evie ? Ou quelque chose de plus... Inconsciemment, mes mains viennent chercher les siennes. Il est le premier à avoir aggripé les miennes.

\- Merci, Jacob. Sincèrement. Merci du fond du cœur pour ce cadeau. Je ne demandais rien de plus, lui murmurai-je.

Et là, je ne saurai dire qui a fait le premier pas, mais nos visages se sont rapprochés. Nos fronts se sont collés l'un à l'autre. Je ne pourrai pas dire s'il me regarde, mes yeux sont fermés. Je veux savourer ce moment, et le faire perdurer. Quand je me suis réveillée à l'hôtel, il m'a pris la main, il m'a réconfortée, et m'a dit des mots que je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre. Mais en fait, maintenant... Je crois que je comprends. J'ouvre mes yeux, sans pour autant me reculer. Je glisse mes doigts entre les siens et cette fois-ci, je fais le premier pas. Fermant mes yeux au ralenti, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, geste auquel il répond instinctivement. Je veux que ce jour dure. Je veux faire éterniser ce moment. Je n'éprouve aucune gêne. Après tout, je suis à l'abri des regards, dans un endroit où personne ne viendrait me chercher, j'ai assisté à quelque chose de magique et je suis avec la personne avec qui je voulais être. Que dois-je demander de plus ? Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. J'ai tout à ma portée d'où je suis. Nos doigts toujours entrelacées, nos lèvres dansant entre elles... Oui, je crois que j'ai compris. Jacob m'aime aussi.

* * *

 **Allez-y, fangirlez, criez, souriez ! Perso', en écrivant la fin je souriais comme une conne devant mon PC. Ça faisait des jours et des jours que je pensais à la manière dont ils allaient enfin pouvoir officiellement être un couple ! Pour le coup de l'électricité, je ne sais pas si c'est possible un tel truc pour l'époque, je crois que l'électricité est venu vers 1880, mais bon, pour 12 ans, ça va ! Et puis, c'est pour le besoin de la fiction haha. Bref. Maintenant voilà, Eden a fait la paix avec son frère et elle est ENFIN avec Jacob. Que demander de plus ? 8') . Ca me manquait les chapitres heureux comme ça ! Enfin bon. Vous êtes de plus en plus à me lire, je sais que je dis ça à chaque chapitre pratiquement, mais ça me touche vraiment, c'est vraiment très gentil. Continuez à me donner vos avis ! ~**


	14. Le calme avant la tempête

**A/N :** **Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, hormis : profitez de ce chapitre, parce qu'après, ça ne sera plus aussi joyeux ! Enfin, je ne crois pas haha. Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

J'ignore quelle heure il est. En tout cas, il doit être tard, Jacob et Evie ne sont pas dans la chambre. Je regarde le canapé où Jacob s'endort habituellement. Tous les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé hier soir me viennent en mémoire. Il m'a emmenée à Victoria Tower, j'ai pu voir Londres éclairée par des lumières et... Jacob et moi nous sommes embrassés. Et même si après aucun d'entre nous n'en avait parlé, j'ai pu sentir que Jacob m'aime aussi. Il avait tout de suite répondu à mon geste. Et puis, ça répondait à mes questions. Dire que nous formons un couple maintenant ne serait pas un mensonge, si ? Comment allais-je pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle à Evie ? Parce que je sais très bien que Jacob ne lui en parlerait jamais de son propre chef. Je ramène mes genoux vers ma poitrine, et pose mon dos contre le bord du lit, après avoir déplacé les oreillers. C'était la première fois que j'embrassais quelqu'un et... C'était une étrange sensation. Mais ça m'a plu. Je me demande si c'était la première fois pour lui aussi ?

Drew n'est pas rentré cette nuit. Après tout, Jacob et moi sommes rentrés très tard hier soir, et j'ai eu du mal à dormir alors je l'aurai entendu rentrer. Peut-être qu'il est resté avec Henry, dans son train ? Je soupire. Après notre baiser, nous sommes descendus de la tour, et nous nous sommes baladés dans tout le quartier est de Londres. Pour une fois, j'ai pu marcher tranquillement sans me préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. Mon coeur était léger à ce moment-là. À un moment, un homme étrange s'est approché de moi, mais Jacob m'a prit la main et l'homme a déguerpi. J'avais été surprise sur le moment, et je l'avais regardé. Il m'a souri, et nous avons continué à marcher, main dans la main, cette fois-ci. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Beaucoup trop.

\- Oh, Eden. T'es réveillée, remarque Evie, qui ouvre la porte de la chambre.

Elle m'a surprise et je sursaute en allongeant de nouveau mes jambes sur le lit. J'acquiesce. Il faudrait que l'un de nous deux lui avoue ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Elle a le droit de savoir, c'est sa sœur, après tout.

\- Dis donc, vous êtes allés faire quoi toi et Jacob hier soir ? Je me suis levée à trois heures du matin, vous n'étiez toujours pas là !

Intérieurement, je panique. Au même moment, j'aperçois Jacob au seuil de la porte me faire des signes. J'imagine qu'il ne veut rien dire. Il paraît paniqué.

\- Je, euh... Nous..., commençais-je.

Jacob fait des signes que je ne comprends pas : une croix qui bouge ? Pourquoi il agite ses bras comme ça ? Il essaie de faire un papillon ? Une fée ?

\- Y'avait une... fée dehors et-

Jacob soupire et continue ses... gestes, découragé. Là, il pointe le plafond.

\- Elle était en l'air et-

Je n'arrive pas du tout à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Là maintenant, il mime une explosion. De quoi ?

\- Et elle... a explosé ?

Evie me regarde. Elle n'a rien compris. Evidemment qu'elle n'a rien compris. Et moi je regarde Jacob qui se couvre le visage avec la paume de sa main pour un court instant.

\- Tu... as vu une fée qui volait et qui a explosé, c'est bien ça ?, reprend la jumelle Frye.

\- Uh... Oui ! C'est ça, confirmai-je.

Et mince. C'est Jacob aussi, qui me dérange derrière ! C'était quoi ces gestes, aussi ? Alors qu'Evie s'apprête à me poser une question – j'imagine -, j'entends la porte de la maison qui s'ouvre et une voix faire :

\- Jacob, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

C'est Drew. Il est rentré. Je peux voir dans l'expression faciale de Jacob qu'il panique. C'est bien, on est deux. Evie se retourne et aperçoit son frère, qui lui fit "coucou" de la main, l'air gêné. Elle soupire. Bon, j'imagine qu'il va falloir lui expliquer la situation. Elle s'approche de lui, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Une fée en train de voler et qui explose ? Sérieusement ? T'avais pas meilleure comme idée ?

\- Hé, j'avais fait un papillon !

\- Ah. Donc un papillon qui explose ?

\- Non !

Il soupire. Je m'approche des jumeaux tandis que mon frère les regarde, médusé. Il ne comprend rien à la situation, mais à vrai dire, moi non plus.

\- Bref, peu importe, reprend Evie, qui en a assez. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier soir ?

\- Evie, on est-, commençai-je.

\- Avec Henry, ça roule ?, demande Jacob.

Il nous enfonce tous les deux là. Même un aveugle peut comprendre ce qu'il essaie de cacher. Surtout que ça ne sert à rien. C'est quand même drôle de voir Jacob réagir de la sorte. Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un avoue la vérité. Surtout que bon, ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Je m'interpose entre les jumeaux, un peu hésitante.

\- La vérité, c'est que moi et Jacob on est... uh... Disons que... On a...

Je peux sentir la détresse de Jacob où je suis. Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre les mots sur notre relation. Le visage d'Evie s'illumine et elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Drew, quant à lui, fait tomber le sac de courses – que je n'ai pas remarqué – sur le sol. Apparemment, ils ont compris le message. Jacob file dans la cuisine en marmomant des choses inaudibles.

\- C'est vrai ?, me fait mon frère.

J'acquiesce.

\- Montre-lui qui commande, d'accord ?, continue Evie.

Elle semble vraiment heureuse pour moi, ça me fait chaud au cœur, je n'aurai pas pensé qu'elle réagisse de cette manière. Evie quitte la pièce et je m'asseois sur le rebord du lit. Je n'aurai aps pensé devoir leur avouer aussi rapidement en fait. Mais pourquoi Jacob ne voulait-il pas le dire ? Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir, si ? Mon frère s'asseoit à mes côtés. Il pose une main bienveillante sur mon dos.

\- Je suis contente pour toi, Eden, me fait-il, d'une voix douce.

Je souris. Puis silence. C'est un silence pesant. En même temps, c'est normal, nous n'avons pas parlé depuis son retour, on n'a pas appris à se connaître... Car oui, au fond, nous avons besoin de tout reprendre depuis le départ, car je me suis rendue compte que nous ne savons rien l'un de l'autre, alors même que nous sommes frère et sœur. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, et lui non plus. Il a ses mains joignées entre ses jambes, et il regarde le sol.

\- Tu... l'aimes depuis longtemps ?, me demande-t-il.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question. Depuis longtemps, non... Je dirais depuis... un mois ? Par là ? C'est peut-être trop tôt, maintenant que j'y pense. Mais tellement de choses se sont passées, on peut mourir demain comme dans dix ans. En tant qu'Assassins, on est jamais à l'abri de rien. Surtou quand on est l'enfant de deux Templiers. J'acquiesce, mais mon frère ne va pas plus loin. Et là, je repense à quelque chose qui m'avait interloquée lorsque j'étais en prison. Allen veut se venger de mon frère. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi Allen cherche-t-il à te tuer ?

Il me regarde, et sourit timidement en détournant son regard juste après.

\- Je... Je ne veux pas vraiment parler de ça.

\- Drew, lui fis-je, en retenant son bras. Pas de secrets.

Il prend une profonde inspiration.

\- C'est moi qui ai commandité l'attaque contre son village. C'était une base de Templiers et j'ai eu pour ordre de l'effacer de la carte. J'ai ordonné qu'on le brûle, mais en prenant garde à sauver les femmes et les enfants. Les Assassins ont prit la mission trop à cœur et...

Il a... C'est à cause de lui que la mère d'Allen a... Oh mon Dieu. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'Allenc herche à l'éliminer. Mais... Ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute, Drew n'a pas voulu ça.

\- J'aurai dû refuser ! Je suis un humain bordel, pas un monstre ou un meurtrier ! Je ne suis pas-

Je pose ma main sur sa joue et le prend dans mes bras. Je ne dis rien. Je crois... que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'arrive à comprendre mon frère. Depuis le début, la victime n'était pas moi. C'était lui.

* * *

Nous avons assez traîné, il est temps pour nous de nous occuper des Templiers, et de mes parents de surcroît. Même si je n'ai pas le courage de les tuer pour le moment... Peut-être que Drew le pourra. Ou même les jumeaux. Nous sommes dans le train de Henry. C'est la deuxième fois que j'ai l'occasion d'y aller. Henry nous avait salués, Jacob et moi en nous disant "Félicitations"... Apparemment, les nouvelles vont vite. Je l'ai remercié d'un air gêné, tandis que Jacob était parti ronchonner plus loin.

On s'est retrouvés tous les cinq – les jumeaux, Drew, Henry et moi – autour d'une table. Pour le moment, mes parents ne font rien. Henry ignore où se trouve Allen, mais Drew s'est proposé pour aller fouiller la prison et récolter des informations. J'ai demandé à le suivre, mais Evie m'a dit que c'est trop dangereux.

\- Allen veut tuer Drew, et j'ai vu ce dont il est capable, il va le tuer de la pire des façons possibles !, m'écrai-je.

Bien sûr que je sais de quoi il est capable. Les cicatrices que j'ai sur mon corps en témoignent. Je ne veux pas que Drew subisse le même sort que moi. Il a assez souffert comme ça.

\- Drew est un Assassin expert, Eden. Il peut se débrouiller seul, me réconforte Henry.

\- De plus, j'ai quelque chose à régler avec lui. Ce serait mieux pour moi d'y aller seul. Ils ont raison, Eden, affirme mon frère.

J'imagine que je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Sur ces mots, il attend d'arriver sur un quai pour descendre du train. Je le regarde partir, le cœur lourd. Evie me pose une main sur mon épaule pour m'obliger à me concentrer sur la carte. Que vais-je faire, moi ?

\- On doit s'occuper des Blighters. Ils se sont calmés depuis les fêtes, mais ça commence à chauffer vers Whitechapel. Vous devez y aller, nous informe l'Indien.

Jacob se lève de la chaise sur laquelle il est assis, l'air satisfait.

\- Bien, c'est ce que j'attendais depuis le début.

\- Une minute, le stoppe Evie, alors qu'il s'apprête à s'en aller.

\- Quoi ?, lui fait-il, agacé.

\- T'emmènes pas ta copine ?

\- Pourquoi je le devrais ? C'est ma... copine. Pas ma partenaire attitrée, lui répond-il.

D'un côté, je peux comprendre qu'il dise ça. Ca ne change rien par rapport à notre façon de travailler. Jacob préfère agir seul, et je ne veux pas lui barrer la route. Surtout que lui sait comment neutraliser ses ennemis, contrairement à moi, qui est douée pour torturer, frapper... mais pas tuer. Evie me pousse à aller avec lui. Sans m'attendre, il descend du train. Je fais de même.

\- Je te préviens, les choses ont peut-être changé, mais une mission reste une mission, m'affirme-t-il.

Je souris. Je n'en attendais pas moins.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?, lui demandai-je.

Il me rend mon sourire, et ensemble, nous partons à la poursuite des Blighters. Je ne sais pas ce que feront Evie et Henry, mais j'imagine que je n'ai pas à m'en faire pour eux. Ils sauront se débrouiller de leur côté, je n'en doute pas.

* * *

Jacob et moi sommes au-dessus d'un toit où on observe un tas de Blighters décharger une carriole. Au fond, quelques enfants travaillent et sont persécutés par l'un d'entre eux. Je ne sais pas comment va se passer cette mission, mais même si je ne peux pas tuer qui que ce soit, je peux les faire taire à jamais. J'ai remarqué que la peur fait faire beaucoup de choses surprenante aux gens. Je n'ai jamais été effrayée par quoi que ce soit – hormis tuer – et je n'ai jamais compris cette "pétrification" soudaine - si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça – lorsque quelqu'un est placé face à sa peur. Les Blighters répandent violence et haine partout sur leur chemin, mais quand on en fait de même contre eux, ils paniquent. C'est plutôt drôle à voir.

\- Je m'occupe des gars ici. Tu t'occupes des enfants. Ca te va ?, me propose Jacob.

J'acquiesce.

\- Bien.

Sans plus attendre, il descend le long des toits. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, lui, il s'en sortira sans problème. Et pour moi, secourir les enfants n'est pas la tâche la plus ardue qu'il m'ait été donné de faire. Un peu de discrétion et ça ferait l'affaire. Surtout que si j'arrive à coordiner mes faits et gestes à ceux de Jacob, ça irait dix fois plus vite.

Je rebrousse chemin et saute dans le vide pour atterir dans un tas de foin, là, je marche le long d'une réelle déserte et j'aperçois des chaînes. Ce sont les chaînes qui retiennent les enfants. Et ma première cible est juste à côté. Je me colle au mur et j'attends que la femme s'approche pour la saisir par le col de sa veste rouge et la jette contre le mur. Il n'en faut pas plus pour assommer une personne. Là, je coure vers un puits et le contourne pour me retrouver face à deux Blighters. Un grand et un autre, de la même proportion que la femme que je viens d'abattre. Bon, la seule chose à faire là, c'est de séparer les deux hommes. Et puis ça, y'a pas plus simple. Je contourne le puits de l'autre côté, et j'observe Jacob au loin. Lui avait opté pour la méthode brusque. Je ne suis pas surprise. Jacob reste lui-même apparemment. Ce qui m'étonne un peu plus, c'est les Blighters qui restent ici à surveiller les enfants. Je me mets à siffler pour l'un des deux viennent. Les deux Blighters sont en état d'alerte, heureusement seul un bouge en ma direction. Au même moment, je contourne de nouveau le puits et siffle pour attirer l'homme costaud. Je retourne sur mes pas et assomme sans difficulté le prmeier Blighter. Le second, m'ayant aperçue, se rue vers moi. Je pare ses coups sans grand mal, je le frappe aussi, mais il arrive à esquiver tout autant que moi. Heureusement pour moi, je me recule et tombe sur une planche en bois. Là, je la prends dans mes mains et l'assome avec. Une fois sur le sol, l'homme tente de se relever, mais je lui mets un coup là où ça fait mal. J'ai cru comprendre que ça faisait mal, j'espère que ça l'empêchera de se relever. Un autre Blighter me barrait la route. C'était le dernier. Il se baladait entre des rangées où étaient posés toutes sortes de bricoles. Je m'approche lentement de l'une de ses rangées et sort le grappin que Bell m'a donné. Jacob m'a appris à m'en servir hier, j'espère avoir bien compris. Je vise l'étagère en face de moi pendant que l'homme avait le dos tourné. Le grappin s'est collé dessus. Bien. Ca a marché. Là, lorsqu'il rebrousse chemin pour continuer sa petite balade, je bloque le fil du grappin et l'attire vers moi. Là, l'étagère tombe sur lui, et je n'ai plus qu'à l'assomer de quelques coups pour qu'il perde connaissance.

Sans attendre, je me rue vers le groupe d'enfants pris en otages par les Blighters. Je leur ordonner de cesser leurs activités et de fuir, le plus loin possible. L'un d'eux me remercie et se colle à moi. Une des filles m'a carrément tendu un bracelet. Je l'ai refusé, en lui disant qu'elle devait le donner à quelqu'un de précieux. Les bras croisés et l'air satisfait, je me rends compte que j'ai omis de mettre ma capuche sur la tête. M'enfin bon, ce n'est pas comme si les Blighters se souviendront de mon visage. Je fuis la zone et attend patiemment que Jacob aie fini son travail de son côté. Je le vois venir au loin, l'air satisfait.

\- Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de course de prévue, je me vois mal perdre contre une fille, lâche-t-il, en s'adossant au mur, tout comme moi.

\- Ah. Il n'empêche que course ou pas, **je** suis arrivée première, lui fais-je remarquer.

Il se met à rire.

\- Tu rigoles ? Je t'ai mâché le travail !, s'exclame-t-il pour sa défense.

\- T'aurais pu t'occuper des gamins, ça m'aurait plu aussi tu sais, de casser la figure de quelques gars.

Il regarde en face, dans la direction des pauvres Blighters que j'ai assommé.

\- Ce n'est pas déjà ce que tu as fait ?

Je prends une inspiration et d'un petit élan sur le mur, je me redresse et me place devant lui.

\- Ouais, mais castagner quelques personnes sans avoir besoin d'être discret n'est pas de refus aussi.

Je décroise mes bras et lui tend ma main. Il est temps de rentrer. Il prend ma main, et nous repartons en direction du train d'Henry.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! J'ai peur de finir dans l'excès maintenant que Jacob et Eden sont ensemble (je suis contre les trucs niais, mais j'avoue que des fois je tombe dedans, je vais essayer de faire gaffe pour cette fic' là) ... Surtout que c'est dur parce que bon, Jacob, c'est Jacob quoi, c'est pas n'importe quel gars quoi x'DDD . Bref. Voilà voilà. Je vais essayer de publier le 15è chapitre (putain déjà O.O) d'ici ce week-end, alors d'ici-là... Portez-vous bien !**


	15. Breaktime

**A/N** **: Hello tout le monde ! Alors tout d'abord : je vous présente toutes mes excuses : j'ai un retard de plus d'une semaine et demie, alors que je suis chez moi tout le temps et que je ne fais rien à part jouer tous les jours. Je ne peux même pas vous dire que c'est à cause du boulot ou des cours, vu que je suis ni en cours, et je n'ai pas travail. Alors voilà, je m'excuse. Du coup, ce retard est dû à quoi ? Un certain jeu en particulier : Dragon Age Inquisition. Si vous n'y avez pas joué, jouez-y. Merci BioWare d'avoir crée Cullen, je vous en serais reconnaissante toute ma vie (petite pensée à Ashe mouahahahaha 8D). Bref, ce jeu m'occupe toutes mes journées ces temps-ci alors voilà. M'enfin bon, je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour -blague dépassée depuis 2005). Les prochains chapitres seront courts car de base ils devaient être en un seul et même chapitre, mais pour éviter de vous patienter encore plus longtemps, je les ai divisés, alors normalement, attendez-vous à trois chapitres d'environ 2000 mots. Je crois que j'ai tout dit, en espérant que vous allez apprécier ! Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **\- 15 -**

 **Breaktime**

* * *

Les choses accélèrent ces derniers temps. Nous avons trouvé un moyen de nous débarrasser des Blighters une bonne fois pour toutes en mettant la main sur Crawford Starrick, qui en était à la tête. Malheureusement, il nous a échappé. Drew n'a pas encore réussi à trouver la trace d'Allen Trent, mais il ne saurait tarder puisqu'il a eu l'occasion de s'infiltrer dans son bureau et lui voler des fichiers. Grâce à ces fichiers, nous savons que la prochaine attaque de mes parents aura lieu lors d'une réception près de Victoria Tower : en effet, l'homme qui organise cette réception est un Assassin. Nous allons devoir le protéger donc. Mais cette mission risque de se révéler ardue car nous ignorons qui va attaquer et surtout quand ? Ça peut être des gardes, comme ça peut être Allen ou mes parents. Mais je ne pense pas que mes parents se pointeront d'eux-mêmes, ils enverront sûrement des gardes, et éventuellement un homme un peu plus important, pour prévenir.

Je me trouve dehors, sur un pont, à contempler l'horizon. Les bateaux naviguent les uns derrière les autres, certains marins se saluent entre eux, d'autres déchargent les cargaisons de leur "véhicule" et les hommes au sol se contentent de se passer les uns aux autres les sacs qu'on leur donnait. Ça fait plaisir de voir Londres comme ça. À voir un tel spectacle, on dirait que tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Malheureusement, la vérité est toute autre, même si l'on s'approche peu à peu du but. Je sens une main sur mon épaule.

\- Hé, me fait mon frère.

Cela fait un peu plus d'une semaine que Drew s'est rangé de notre côté. Je suis vraiment heureuse de l'avoir de nouveau auprès de moi. Après tout, j'ai tant perdu... Je me sens toujours coupable de l'avoir autant haï pendant tout ce temps. Mais bon, nous avons choisi de reprendre du début, alors avec le temps, les blessures se soigneront. Je prie pour ça. Sans retirer mes coudes de la barricade, je le gratifie d'un sourire des plus sincères.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Henry ?, demandai-je.

Mon frère passe le plus clair de son temps avec Henry, à peaufiner de nouvelles stratégies. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'ils s'entendraient aussi bien. Drew se met dans la même position que moi et regarde la Tamise.

\- Je commence à croire que ton copain avait raison sur toute la ligne, me fait-il, en se retenant de rire.

\- À quel propos ?

Il se retourne et pose son dos contre la barricade en croisant ses bras.

\- Qu'il se passe un truc entre lui et Evie.

Je lâche un "oh" d'approbation. Au début, imaginer quelque chose se produire entre Henry et Evie me paraissait être impossible, mais à l'heure actuelle... Ils se suivent partout l'un l'autre, ils se lancent des regards à tout bout de champ, ils se concertent seulement tous les deux... Je pense que c'est possible. En tout cas, tant mieux que eux !

\- Et toi ?, lui demandai-je. T'as pas quelqu'un qui t'intéresse ?

Il paraît surpris, puis il se met à rire.

\- Haha non, pas du tout. Je n'ai pas le temps avec tout ça.

\- Pas le temps... Bah, tu sais Drew, nous sommes Assassins aussi, Jacob et moi, et pourtant-

\- Mais vous êtes jeunes !, s'exclame-t-il.

Jeunes ?

\- Tu n'as que 23 ans je te rappelle ! T'es pas plus vieux que nous !

\- Haha, non honnêtement, ce genre de trucs ne m'a jamais intéressé. Je suis plus à l'aise au combat qu'entouré de filles.

Même s'il a dit ça pour plaisanter, ce commentaire ne me fait pas rire. Ca me peine, bien au contraire. Mon frère est devenu solitaire, et mener une vie solitaire ne mène à rien, même en étant un Assassin. Au même instant, un marin siffle, ce qui me tire de ma rêverie. Voyant devant nous un chemin vers l'autre rive, mon frère et moi nous nous regardons :

\- On fait la course ?!

J'acquiesce. Le plus rapidement possible, je cours, je saute, je vole de bateau en bateau. Je m'accroche à des mats pour atterrir sur d'autres. Malheureusement, mon frère est arrivé avant moi avec une grande avance. Evidemment, lui s'entraîne depuis qu'il sait parler, et moi depuis... quatre mois maintenant ? Déjà... Déjà quatre mois. Le temps passe à une allure folle. C'en est presque effrayant.

Il y a un parc près d'ici, je reconnais cet endroit. Je vais aller me reposer là-bas.

* * *

Allongés sur la peluche tondue, nous regardons le ciel. Je m'étire puis pose mes mains sur mon ventre. Nous arrivons au mois de février, et c'est comme si nous étions au printemps. C'est difficile à croire qu'i peine deux semaines, Londres était ensevelie par la neige...

\- Dis, Drew... Tu te souviens de la chanson que Mère nous a appris plus jeune ?

\- Hmm ?

Je tourne ma tête. Il est assoupi. Génial. Moi qui voulais lui demander s'il savait quoi que ce soit dessus... Je me mets en position assise et ressers mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Mes cheveux commencent à pousser. Ils m'arrivent un peu plus haut que les épaules, et ma frange est mal faite, j'ai cette dernière dans les yeux depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

\- "Hope", me fait soudainement mon frère.

\- Hein ?

\- La chanson dont tu parles. Elle s'appelle "Hope".

Oh. Je souris et me mets à chantonner.

 _Hope is a four letter word_

 _That could keep us walking_

 _Some fairy tales told_

 _Can keep you dreaming_

 _I don't know how_

 _And I don't know why_

 _My soul is thin_

 _And my heart is weak_

 _But I can't give up now_

Et mon chant fut interrompu par mon frère.

 _Just let it rain_

 _Pouring down the streets_

 _You will walk but you won't fall_

 _Just put your head up_

 _There are stars in the night sky_

Il... Il s'en souvient. La partie que j'ai oubliée. Pourquoi s'appelait-elle "Hope" ?

\- Pourquoi "Hope" ?

Il sourit.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'appeler Eden. Hope devait être ton nom.

J'aurai dû m'appeler... Hope ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Nos parents voyaient en toi voulaient que t'incarnes l'espoir de leur Ordre. Que tu le rebâtisses comme il le fut autrefois. Ça aurait été drôle s'ils t'avaient nommée ainsi dans une situation pareille. Je vois déjà nos parents te reprocher 1001 erreurs en te rappelant d'où tu tires ton nom.

\- Et pourquoi m'ont-t-ils appelé Eden ?

Il hausse les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien. Peut-être ont-ils trouvés ce nom plus... adaptable à la situation, qui sait ? Le nom "Hope" ne doit pas être facile à porter, je pense.

Alors que je pensais être au bout de mes surprises, on dirait qu'il y aura toujours quelque chose pour me surprendre. Dans ce cas-là, c'est le fait d'apprendre que j'aurai dû m'appeler Hope qui me destabilise. Drew vient de me confirmer qu'ils voulaient faire de moi une Templière, mais... Pourquoi ne m'en ont-t-ils jamais parlé ? Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas initiée à cette histoire en même temps que Drew ? Je soupire et m'allonge de nouveau. Puis je ferme mes yeux.

* * *

Je vois Evie et Jacob au loin. Ils crient mon nom. J'ai mal, je souffre. J'ai des blessures partout. Oh, mais je reconnais cet endroit ! C'est la salle de torture d'Allen ! Soudain, les images changent, cette fois-ci, c'est... plus calme. J'aperçois mon frère de dos. J'ouvre les yeux. Oh. Jacob. Je vois son visage à l'envers, puisqu'il est debout derrière ma tête alors que je suis allongée sur le sol. Je dois encore rêver. Que ferait-il là ?

\- Tu m'as l'air plutôt réel pour un rêve, lâchai-je, en souriant.

Jacob me regarde d'un air surpris.

\- Ravi de savoir que tu rêves de moi, mais hélas je suis bel et bien réel très chère.

Oh. Oh ! Je sursaute. Je regarde autour de moi. Drew n'est pas là. Où est-il ? Je me coiffe rapidement et me prépare à me lever lorsque Jacob s'installe à côté de moi, en regardant le lac en face de lui.

\- Où est Drew ?

\- Il a débarqué dans le train en nous disant où de te rejoindre. Il avait l'air pressé. Quelque chose est arrivé ?

Pressé ? Pourtant quand je me suis endormie- Oh... Je n'aurai jamais dû fermer les yeux ! Je m'apprête à me lever pour partir à sa recherche, mais Jacob me prend par le poignet et m'oblige à me rassoir. J'aperçois un haut-de-forme à côté de lui.

\- Heureusement que je t'ai dit que j'allais t'en racheter un, lui fis-je, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

\- De ?

Je désigne l'objet au loin avec mon menton.

\- Oh ça ? Je t'ai dit que j'en avais d'autres.

Je souris. Je m'allonge de nouveau sur la pelouse et regarde le ciel. Ca me rend... nostalgique, d'une certaine manière. Mais en même temps, ça me rend heureuse. Je lève mes mains vers le ciel. Hope. Ca aurait fait un joli nom. Et pour le moins original. Je constate que Jacob s'est allongé aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance encore ? Il met sa main devant la mienne, et je constate qu'il a de plus grandes mains que moi. Nos mains sont plus grandes que le soleil. Puis lentement, il mêle ses doigts aux miens. Pffft. Je me met à rire. C'est cliché comme truc ! Je ne le prenais pas pour un romantique, il a lu ça dans un bouquin ?! Je n'ose même pas le regarder, il doit être tout gêné. Je plie mes doigts sur les siens, et nous baissons nos bras pour finir nos mains joignées sous la pelouse.

\- Le chef des Rooks tenant la main d'une femme ? T'as pas peur des rumeurs ?, fis-je, en me retenant une rire une seconde fois.

\- Laisse-les parler, me répond-il.

Il place son avant-bras sur ses yeux pour se cacher des rayons du soleil, qui tape fort, et il soupire. J'entends des gens tout autour de nous. Certaines promènent leurs enfants dans leur poussette, d'autres parlent des derniers ragots... Le parc est très fréquenté, ça m'étonne un peu, pour être honnête. Avec tous les récents événements, j'aurai plutôt pensé qu'ils auraient peur de sortir, mais non. Je tourne mon visage pour regarder nos mains joignées. Je caresse son index avec mon pouce.

\- Au fait, pourquoi t'es ici ?, demandai-je.

\- J'étais avec Evie et Greenie quand ton frangin a débarqué. Et évidemment, tu connais ma soeur, quand il a demandé à ce que quelqu'un vienne te chercher...

\- Je vois, lui répondis-je, en esquissant un sourire.

D'un coup, il se rassit, lâchant ma main. Ca me surprend, et je sursaute, plaçant ma main droite vers ma bouche.

\- C'est pour ça que j't'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils le sachent, à cause de ça, on va- Ugh.

\- Excuse-moi, t'aurais bien fait tes "papillons", j'aurai peut-être compris ce que tu voulais dire, lâchai-je, en rigolant.

Il croise ses bras, vexé.

\- J'ai très bien mimé, c'est de ta faute !

\- D'accord, d'accord c'est de ma faute, Jacob.

Le voir aussi vexé me fait d'autant plus rire. Soudain, un jeune garçon arrive derrière Jacob et embarque son chapeau. En un instant, Jacob est debout et poursuit l'enfant. Je l'entends crier au loin "hé sale gamin, j'ai déjà perdu mon chapeau une fois, je ne vais pas le perdre une seconde fois !" . La scène est plutôt drôle à voir. Mais il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Jacob pour rattraper l'enfant. L'enfant, au loin, baisse la tête et j'imagine qu'il s'est excusé. Jacob est furieux lorsqu'il revient vers moi. Il met son haut-de-forme sur sa tête et m'invite à me lever.

\- Les gamins de nos jours, tsss.

Je ris. N'en est-il pas un ? Je prends sa main et nous partons en direction du train de Henry. J'espère que mon frère n'a rien fait. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi il est parti en me laissant seule. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

 **Un petit chapitre où on en sait un peu plus sur Eden : son vrai nom. Je dois avouer que normalement ce n'était pas prévu du tout, j'ai pensé à ça y'a genre un ou deux jours, quand je me suis rendue compte que j'étais totalement à la bourre sur ce chapitre. On m'a déjà posé la question par MP à propos de la chanson : c'est bien moi qui l'ai écrite, et c'est pour cela qu'il n'y a aucune source (alors non, je ne vole pas). Je ne suis pas douée pour écrire des chansons, alors soyez indulgents, _juseyo_. On se revoit promis d'ici deux jours pour le chapitre 16. Je confirme qu'il y aura au moins 20 chapitres, mais c'est sûr et certains que la fiction n'excédera pas les 30 chapitres. Si je m'en tiens à l'histoire que j'ai prévu depuis le début, la fiction devrait avoir 23 chapitres, alors préparez-vous ;')**


	16. Fin du combat

**A/N** **: Chose promise, chose due, voici le 16è chapitre de _Let it Rain_ ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est le seizième chapitre... M'enfin, bon, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **\- 16 -**

 **FIN DU COMBAT**

* * *

Nous sommes arrivés rapidement au train de Henry. Apparemment, je me suis inquiétée pour rien : si j'en crois les dires de l'Assassin Indien, mon frère a aperçu deux Templiers près du parc et il les a suivi. Après leur avoir soutiré quelques informations, il a rejoint Henry pour le prévenir qu'il allait se renseigner avant la "grande fête" de ce soir. Ce que je ne comprends pas, cependant, c'est pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas réveillé ? À deux, ça aurait été plus simple. Je peux comprendre qu'il essaie constamment de me protéger, mais quand même, je suis un Assassin moi aussi dorénavant. Et même si à ses yeux, je reste sa petite sœur adorée, je ne suis plus une enfant, loin de là. Surtout qu'il aurait dû penser aux conséquences. Et si cela avait été un piège et d'autres Templiers nous espionnaient pour me kidnapper pendant ma sieste ? Je m'asseois sur un siège et scrute l'horizon. Les paysages défilent à vive allure. J'aimerai revenir à l'époque où je ne connaissais rien de cette guerre invisible qui faisait rage entre Assassins et Templiers, l'époque où je n'étais qu'une vulgaire ignorante du monde et qui se contentait de suivre les ordres. Je me plaignais sans cesse qu'être une femme devant suivre les règles était énervant... et quelque peu humiliant aussi, mais je pense que je préfère cette vie à celle que je mène aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais même plus qui sont mes alliés et qui sont mes ennemis. Enfin si, je sais que j'ai mon frère, les jumeaux et Henry à mes côtés et que mes parents sont nos ennemis, mais... Je sais que j'ai d'autres ennemis et d'autres alliés... Il ne me manque plus qu'à les trouver.

La mission de ce soir allait être difficile, j'en ai bien conscience. Nous devons protéger un homme, répondant au nom de Alex Jonas, qui organise la fête. On ignore pourquoi un Assassin organise une fête, mais bon... Les Assassins ont bien le droit de s'amuser entre deux missions, tout de même. Selon les dires de mon frère, ce ne sera pas mes parents qui seront présents à la réception, mais Allen. Il y prépare quelque chose, mais on ignore quoi, et c'est cela qui nous inquiète. Rajouté à cela que je sais de quoi il est capable, et peu importe que ce soit discret ou non, s'il veut tuer quelqu'un ou détruire quelque chose, il le fera sans la moindre hésitation. C'est pour cela que Drew a insisté auprès de Henry pour qu'il assiste à la réception. Il ne l'a pas croisé lorsqu'il est retourné à son bureau la dernière fois. Peut-être que ça peut être l'occasion de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé lors de la destruction de son village. Et peut-être même... qu'il lui pardonnera ? Je soupire. Je ferme les yeux.

* * *

Nous voilà à la réception. J'ignore qui sont tous ces gens, s'ils sont des gens "normaux" ou s'ils sont tous Assassins – ce qui m'étonnerait au vu du nombre de personnes présentes – mais en tout cas, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise du tout. J'ai enfin compris la raison de cette réception. Ce fameux Alex Jonas vient tout juste de devenir Assassin. Il vient tout droit d'Amérique, et souhaitait fêter son arrivée à Londres. Je me demande quel genre de mission on lui a confié pour devoir carrément quitter son continent...

Pour une fois, j'ai opté pour une robe plutôt simple, dans laquelle j'étais à l'aise. Evie, au contraire, a opté pour une robe pour le moins... inconfortable. La robe est tellement serrée que j'ai lutté pour la fermer lorsqu'Evie m'a demandé de lui filer un coup de main pour l'habiller. Je suis contente quand même. À y penser, j'ai l'impression qu'Evie et moi sommes aussi proches que deux meilleures amies. Aussi proches que deux soeurs. Je souris en y pensant, mais cette dernière me tire de mes rêveries.

\- Bon, commence-t-elle. Je vais un peu explorer la zone. En attendant, faites ce que bon vous semble.

Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres de son frère.

\- Je ne vais pas me gêner alors, lâche-t-il, en s'éloignant.

Sur ces mots, il s'en va, nous laissant là, Evie, Drew, Henry et moi. Il va sûrement partir à la chasse aux Templiers. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de lui. Evie soupire. Elle nous lance un regard, à moi et mon frère, avant de partir avec Henry. Ce qui nous laisse tous les deux, moi et mon frère. Même si nous sommes en mission, j'aimerai un peu en profiter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'important ce soir. Mais j'aimerai savoir quoi.

\- Tu viens ?, me propose mon frère.

\- Ah, euh, oui. Oui, oui, j'arrive.

Mon mains tenant son bras, nous nous aventurons dans l'immense bâtiment. Là, au moins je n'ai pas peur d'être reconnue. Après tout, même s'il y a des Templiers présents – ce qui est sûr et certain – même s'ils me reconnaissent, on s'en fiche, puisque mes parents savent que je suis en vie. Et ils doivent sûrement savoir qu'on est ici. Allen me connaît, tout comme il connaît mon frère. J'intercepte un serveur, tenant un plateau rempli de verres d'alcool, et m'en prends un. Je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool, mais je suis curieuse de savoir quel goût ça a. Mon frère paraît surpris.

\- Bah quoi, j'ai le droit, je suis adulte, lui fis-je.

Il me souris. Je bois une gorgée et la recrache immédiatement. Ah mon Dieu, c'est immonde ! Drew éclate de rire à côté de moi. C'est fort, et le goût est extrêmement déplaisant. Ah, je crois que ça va me rester sur le palais pendant quelques temps encore...

\- Tu es "adulte", effectivement.

\- Oui, bon ça va...

Il me retire le verre de ma main et boit le restant d'alcool qu'il y a. Whoa, il boit tout. Comment il fait ? Le pire, c'est qu'il a l'air d'apprécier ça ! Il repose immédiatement le verre sur le plateau du serveur, et ensemble nous continuons d'avancer dans la gigantesque salle. Ca me rend vraiment heureuse d'être là, avec lui. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on est redevenus la famille que nous étions autrefois. Et même plus encore. J'ignorais qu'il buvait de l'alcool, aujourd'hui, je l'ai appris. Et je souhaite pouvoir apprendre beaucoup d'autres choses sur lui.

* * *

Cela fait plusieurs heures que nous sommes là. Je n'ai pas croisé Jacob, ou même Evie et Henry. C'est juste moi et mon frère pour le moment. Alex Jonas s'est présenté à toute la cour. Il me semble d'être un type assez arrogant, il affichait un sourire des plus détestables. À mon avis, c'était le type de gars qui croyait qu'il n'avait besoin que de claquer ses doigts pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et je pense que mon frère en a pensé la même chose, puisqu'il m'a dit que s'il avait su que c'était un homme pareil que nous devions protéger, il ne serait jamais venu. Enfin, il m'a dit ça, mais je sais qu'il serait venu quoi qu'il arrive, puisqu'il est là pour Allen, et non pas pour Alex. Je me demande quand est-ce qu'Allen a prévu son attaque...

Trois musiciens prennent place sur la scène où s'était présenté Alex. Peut-être qu'Allen agirait maintenant ? Hmm... Non, ce n'est pas possible. Sa cible est Alex, et il n'est pas dans la salle. D'ailleurs, où est-il ? N'est-il pas l'objet de cette réception ? Alors que je cherche discrètement vers les balcons, pour voir si Allen ne se cache pas dedans, mon frère me tire vers la piste de danse.

\- Viens !

\- Drew, je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure chose à-

Il place sa main en haut de mon dos, et glisse sa main dans la mienne.

\- Hé, c'est peut-être la seule occasion, autant en profiter. Et n'oublies pas que les trois autres sont là aussi, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions seuls. Tu peux te détendre cinq minutes, tu ne crois pas ?

Hmm... Oui, il a probablement raison. Je m'accroche à lui, et nous commençons à danser. Bon, déjà ça fait plaisir d'avoir un partenaire qui sait danser ! La dernière fois que j'ai dansé – avec Jacob – c'était plutôt catastrophique. Je me mets à rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, me demande mon frère.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai dansé avec quelqu'un, c'était pas très beau à voir, lui répondis-je.

Il sourit.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, ton partenaire était Jacob ?

J'acquiesce, et il rit. Je suis tellement obnubilée par ma danse avec mon frère que je ne prête même plus attention à ce qui nous entoure. J'aimerai que ça dure. Cette danse, ce tête-à-tête avec mon frère... Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Il est plein d'assurance, de confiance... Oui, c'est bien le frère que je connais. Le frère dont je me souviens, qui ne se laissait jamais abattre, qui savait quoi faire et à quel moment. J'étais vraiment fière d'avoir un frère comme lui. Je me demande ce que ressent Evie lorsqu'elle regarde son frère comme ça. Le voit-elle de la même façon que je perçois Drew ? Hmm, ça m'étonnerait. Drew et Jacob n'ont pas du tout la même personnalité, ni le même caractère. Drew ressemble beaucoup plus à Evie, et même si je ne ressemblais pas à Jacob, nous partageons certains traits, comme le fait d'être impulsifs, par exemple.

À la fin de la danse, Drew me serre dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça m'a manqué, me murmure-t-il.

Ca me donne envie de pleurer tellement ça me touche. Je porte mes mains à son dos et l'enlace en fermant mes yeux. Moi aussi, ça m'a manqué. Moi aussi. Soudain, il se détache de moi.

\- Je crois qu'on t'attend, m'informe-t-il, en regardant derrière moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je me retourne et je vois Jacob. Evidemment que c'est lui. Drew retire ses mains de mes épaules et me laisse partir, après je me sois correctement excuser de devoir l'abandonner. Avant même d'avoir atteint Jacob, je me mets à rire.

\- Je doute que tu sois venu ici pour une danse, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Haha, non, pas vraiment, me répond-il.

Je mets mes mains derrière mon dos, et attend qu'il prenne la parole.

\- J'ai localisé les Templiers. Evie et Henry les ont bloqués dans une salle, ce qui devrait ralentir Allen. Le problème... C'est que je n'ai aucune idée de son emplacement. Et Alex a lui aussi disparu.

\- Que devons-nous faire ?, demandai-je.

\- Pas grand chose. On doit juste rester vigilants.

\- Je vais aller prévenir Drew, alors !

Sur ces paroles, je me retourne... mais Drew a disparu. Je regarde tout autour de moi, le cherche partout, mais aucun signe de lui. Où est-il ? Je lance un regard inquiet à Jacob, qui compris tout de suite de quoi il en retournait. Il se hâte et se dirige vers un immense couloir. Je ne sais pas où il se dirige, mais je le suis. Bon sang, Drew... Que fais-tu ?

* * *

[ Narrateur omniscient ]

Drew avançait dans une immense salle. Vide, dénuée de meubles, et plongée dans l'obscurité. Seule la faible lumière de la Lune pouvait éclairer le jeune Assassin de 23 ans. Il savait qu'Allen était là. Il l'avait vu pendant la danse avec sa soeur. Il savait qu'il était caché ici. Mais où ? Et comment pouvait-il être caché sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun meuble dans la pièce ? Hormis un miroir, collé au mur. Tout en étant sur ses gardes, il avançait en direction du miroir, où il apercevait son reflet. Sa main sur le fourreau de son épée, il regardait constamment autour de lui, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Puis il aperçut une ombre dans le miroir. Quelqu'un passer derrière lui. Au même moment, il se retourna et para son attaque. Allen. Drew n'était pas venu ici pour se battre. Il savait qu'Allen le haïssait. Après tout, ce qu'il lui a fait était impardonnable. Sans pour autant l'attaquer, Drew poussa au loin Allen, qui leva son épée vers lui.

\- Si tu pouvais savoir pendant combien d'années j'ai attendu ce moment, Drew, lâche-t-il, un regard méprisant sur le visage.

Sans la moindre seconde d'hésitation, Drew se redressa, sans se défendre ni quoi que ce soit, et se dirigea vers Allen. Ce dernier, lui, semblait surpris.

\- Tu as le droit de me haïr, de devoir me tuer, Allen. C'est même plutôt logique, commença Drew. Mais tu te dois de savoir la vérité. Je n'ai fait que suivre des ordres. On m'a demandé de brûler ton village. Et c'est ce que j'ai ordonné à mes troupes à l'époque. Je leur ai ordonné de... sauver les femmes et les enfants, mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté. Ce fut ma première mission en étant à la tête d'une troupe, mais j'étais contre et... J'ai décidé de ne pas venir sur le champ de bataille parce que je ne voulais pas qu'un seul homme ne soit tué, mais rien n'a tourné comme je le voulais, je...

Drew s'arrête à quelques centimètres d'Allen. Puis il se mit à genoux devant lui, en posant son épée devant lui.

\- Je ne te demanderai pas de me pardonner, car c'est impossible. Je voulais juste que tu puisses savoir la vérité avant que je ne meure. Et j'ai choisi il y a bien longtemps la façon dont je voulais mourir. Je voulais que ce soit toi qui me tues. C'est à toi de le faire.

Sans crier gare, Allen entra dans une rage sans précédent.

\- Alors, c'est ça ?! Tu te caches derrière des gens, tu fuis tes ennemis, et quand le combat est fini t'abandonnes la partie ?! Maintenant que t'as retrouvé ta soeur, tu ne veux même pas te battre pour elle ?!, hurla Allen.

Il hurlait tellement fort que Drew était persuadé qu'on pouvait l'entendre de dehors. Drew n'osait même pas lever la tête vers Allen pour lui répondre. Alors qu'Allen se préparait à lancer le coup fatal, il se stoppa dans son action et enfonça la lame de son épée dans le sol en regardant par terre.

\- T'es encore plus pathétique que je le croyais, Drew, murmura-t-il. Depuis que j'ai rejoins les Templiers je n'ai pensé qu'à une seule chose... c'était me débarasser de toi, te tuer et venger ma mère et tous mes amis, tous ceux que tu as tué... Je pensais... que ça allait être plus drôle, mais si t'abandonnes de toi-même... Alors où est le plaisir dans tout ça ?

Allen se mit à genoux.

\- Que vais-je faire une fois que je t'aurais tué ?

Drew se décida à lever sa tête.

\- Ta famille sera vengée, au moins.

Allen inspira et se releva, en retirant sa lame coincée dans le parquet de la salle.

\- Pars, peina-t-il à dire.

\- Hein ?

\- Pars. Ta soeur a besoin de toi. Ne l'abandonne pas.

Drew leva la tête. Allen allait le libérer ? Il n'allait pas le tuer ? Mais pourquoi ? Il a consacré des années à vouloir le tuer et maintenant qu'il en a l'occasion, il abandonne ? Ca n'avait aucun sens !

\- Mais-

\- Votre père est là. Il savait que vous viendrez ici. Il est... sur les toits.

Allen n'avait pas levé sa tête. Drew ne pouvait même pas dire à quel point il se sentait désolé. Il l'était, sincèrement, et il voulait l'aider. Il n'avait rien voulu de tout ça.

\- Maintenant, dégages, lâche sèchement Allen, en tournant sa tête, l'épée à la main.

\- Merci, Allen. Merci.

Sur ces mots, Allen prit la fuite, et se dirigea vers les toits, en espérant que son père y soit toujours.

* * *

\- T'as bien tes armes sur toi ?, me demande Jacob.

Je vérifie. Le couteau que je garde précieusement caché à chaque fois est caché dans ma botte. Heureusement que ma robe est assez longue pour cacher mes chaussures, car si les gens voient une femme vêtue d'une robe avec des bottes... eh bien, y'aurait assez pour m'humilier pendant quelques semaines, et je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. C'est bon, j'ai mon couteau. J'acquiesce, et je coure derrière Jacob. Nous revenons de la salle où Henry et Evie surveillent les deux Templiers prisonniers. Ils nous ont dit que la véritable cible ce soir, ce n'était non pas Allen, mais bel et bien mon père. Si je peux mettre un terme à tout ça dès ce soir... J'en serais ravie. Jacob et moi nous nous dirigeons vers les toits. Constatant un autre chemin menant au même endroit, je dis à Jacob que je vais emprunter celui-là. De cette manière, nous pourrons entourer mon père et il ne pourra pas fuir. Jacob acquisce, et continue sa route, tandis que je tourne au virage. Je longe le couloir. Ca m'étonne qu'il n'y aie personne. Enfin, peu importe, pour le moment, je dois me concentrer sur mon père. J'aperçois des escaliers en colimaçons, au loin. Ah, c'est bon, j'y arrive ! Je monte à toute allure, sautant deux, trois, quatre escaliers à la fois avant de me retrouver devant la porte du toit. À travers le hublot de la porte, j'aperçois Jacob au loin... Ainsi que Drew et mon père. Que fait Drew ici ? Comment a-t-il su que notre père était là ?! Mon frère ne bouge pas d'un pouce, il est debout, mais je ne le vois pas bouger. Je ne peux même pas voir s'il parle, je le vois de dos. J'ouvre la porte, prête à lui poser tout un tas de questions... lorsque je remarque la tenue de mon frère virer au rouge sang. Non. Non. Non non non non non non. Pas lui. Pas mon frère.

\- Je porte les traîtres en horreur. Et t'es le meilleur placé pour savoir ça, fiston.

Drew tombe à terre, inconscient. Clara est morte par ma faute, Drew ne peut pas mourir. Pas comme ça. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouvés. Les mains tremblantes, je n'ose même pas bouger. Je crois que mon père ne m'a pas vue puisqu'il se retourne. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Voir le corps de mon frère, comme ça... sur le sol. Non. Je ne peux pas y croire, c'est trop tôt. Mon frère... Drew... Je ne peux pas bouger. Mes membres sont lourds, tout mon corps tremble. Soudain, un élan de rage me parcourt. Je m'arme du couteau, me met à hurler et fonce en direction de mon père. Celui-ci n'a pas eu le temps de réagir, je plante mon couteau dans son dos. Un coup. Deux coups. Trois coups. Quatre coups. Cinq coups. Six coups. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais. Je n'en ai même pas conscience. Je vois juste le corps de mon père teinté de rouge, certains os sautant, certains bout d'organes sortir de son corps aussi. Je ne parviens pas à m'arrêter. Je hurle. Je pleure. Je suis à califourchon sur lui maintenant, et je continue à lui donner des coups de couteaux, mais les larmes m'aveuglent. Est-ce la tête maintenant que je vise ? Ses jambes ? Son cou ? Son ventre ? Son torse ? Je ne sais pas, mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Soudain, je sens des mains me tenir vers l'arrière.

\- LÂCHE-MOI !

Je hurle encore plus.

\- Eden, reprends-toi !, me crie Jacob, en panique.

Je me débats, puis il jette mon couteau au loin. Il me porte puis m'asseois un peu plus loin. Même éloigné de mon père, je veux retourner le voir et continuer à le trucider. Je veux le lui faire payer. Jacob prend mon visage dans ses mains et se met à genoux devant moi.

\- Calme-toi, Eden !

\- Laisse-moi !

\- Il est mort ! Tu l'as tué, Eden !

Le corps toujours tremblant, mes larmes continuant de couler, j'essaie de me calmer. Ma respiration est irrégulière, je suis tellement sous le choc que j'ai du mal à respirer. Jacob se contente de me prendre dans ses bras pendant que je pleure de plus belle. Drew... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles se dérouler ainsi ?

* * *

 **Beaucoup de choses se sont passées : tout d'abord, la petite danse entre les deux Rose. J'ai apprécié écrire ce mini-passage, j'aime voir les deux ensemble. J'ai voulu mieux décrire, mais bon, je n'ai jamais danser la valse, alors je ne veux pas m'embarquer dans des descriptions si je ne sais pas de quoi je parle haha. Ensuite... La confrontation Allen/Drew. Il faut savoir qu'Allen est un personnage torturé. Malgré le fait que c'est un antagoniste, il fait partie de mes personnages préférés. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à le faire évoluer, du moins, j'ai l'impression de ne pas réussir à le faire même si j'en ai envie : c'est un homme froid, asocial et qui n'a pas peur de faire souffrir les autres car il a beaucoup souffert. Je tenais à faire cette confrontation entre lui et Drew car je pense que c'était le meilleur moyen de comprendre quel genre de type Allen est en réalité. Et malgré le fait qu'il ait torturé Eden, il n'est pas si méchant que ça, il est juste... comment je pourrais dire ça... ? Torturé, d'accord, mais c'est même plus que ça, je n'arrive même pas à décrire x'D Honnêtement, c'est le personnage le plus dur à décrire parmi tous les OC que j'ai crée. Enfin, maintenant... Parlons de cette fameuse dernière scène : le moment où Eden massacre (oui, on peut le dire) son propre père. Je ne vais pas trop en dire non plus car ça va être le sujet du prochain chapitre, mais j'ai eu du mal à tout décrire, et encore ce que j'ai mis n'est pas suffisant. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre de mots sur les sentiments que pouvait ressentir Eden à cet instant-là. Le fait d'avoir vu son frère mourir, après leurs récentes retrouvailles, que ce soit en plus son propre père qui ait fait ça... J'espère que j'ai réussi à vous satisfaire dans cette scène parce que personnellement, je ne suis pas trop convaincue... Bref, on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre, qui devrait arriver très rapidement puisque j'ai déjà commencé à le rédiger. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre car pour le coup, j'en ai vraiment besoin !**


	17. Méditation

**A/N :** **Bon, je n'avais pas du tout prévu de poster deux chapitres à la suite, mais comme j'ai repris l'écriture du chapitre au moment où j'ai posté le chapitre 16 sur le site, eh bien... Bah je l'ai déjà terminé et donc le voilà ^-^ . Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **\- 17 -**

 **MEDITATION**

* * *

Ca fait deux jours que j'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai beau être fatiguée, bailler toutes les minutes... Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis assise sur le lit sur le lit, couverture jusqu'au bassin, un gilet chaud sur moi, et les manches trop longues pour moi qui me réchauffent... Je n'imagine même pas la tête que je dois avoir. Je n'ai pas dit un seul mot depuis que nous sommes rentrés. Ou presque. Evie m'apporte un chocolat chaud dans un bol, qu'elle me tend.

\- Merci.

Elle s'asseoit sur le lit, à côté de moi. Je tiens la tasse de mes deux mains, concentrant mon regard vers le liquide. Je n'arrive pas à retirer l'image du cadavre de mon frère gisant sur le sol. Qui aurait pu prédire qu'une telle chose allait se produire ? Qui aurait pu prédire que j'allais... tuer... mon père ? Moi qui n'ai jamais eu le courage de tuer qui que ce soit, là je l'ai carrément massacré, j'ai... J'ai agi comme un monstre. Tant de choses me parcourent l'esprit depuis que tout ça est arrivé. Et si Jacob ne m'avait pas arrêté, que ce serait-il passé ? Il m'a interdit de me laisser voir le visage de mon père lorsque je me suis calmée. Il a juste dit que je l'avais défiguré, mais ne m'avait donné aucun détail... Il m'a dit que je n'avais pas besoin de savoir. Nous avons porté le cadavre de mon frère jusqu'au sergent Abberline, pour qu'il s'en occupe. Je ne sais pas encore ce que nous allons faire du cadavre de Drew, mais savoir qu'il n'est plus là, ça me... Des larmes tombent dans le chocolat. Je me remets à trembler. Evie pose sa main sur mon dos et me caresse gentiment. Je sers mes genoux vers ma poitrine, ne retenant pas mes larmes. Je ne peux plus jouer aux fortes maintenant. J'ai l'impression... J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché quelque chose. J'ai perdu quelque chose, quelque chose qui m'était cher, et je sais que je ne me relèverai pas de sitôt. Je continue à pleurer. Mes pleurs résonnent dans toute la maison, j'imagine, puisque j'entends des pas se diriger vers le lit. Ce devait être Jacob. Je ne l'ai même pas remercié de m'avoir arrêté. Je suis fatiguée. J'ai envie de crier. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'attriste le plus : le fait d'avoir perdu mon frère, qu'il soit mort par ma faute, que j'ai tué mon frère... ou que je comprend enfin que je ne suis qu'une pauvre idiote, faible, et qui n'est capable de protéger personne ? Ou peut-être que c'est le tout ? C'est juste... dur à digérer.

Evie me prend le verre des mains, le pose sur la table de nuit à côté, et m'invite à m'allonger.

\- Dors, Eden. T'en as besoin. Jacob et moi restons là.

Et sans plus attendre, je ferme mes yeux. En priant pour que le sommeil me vienne en aide. J'ai besoin d'oublier. Juste... pour quelques instants.

* * *

[ Narrateur omniscient ]

Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que leur amie s'était assoupie, les jumeaux se regardèrent, d'un air inquiet. Evie prit la couverture et la monta jusqu'au cou d'Eden. Puis elle se leva et quitta la chambre, suivie de près par son frère. Elle veilla à refermer doucement la porte puis elle rejoigna son frère dans la cuisine, où elle s'assit sur une chaise, tandis que lui restait debout près de l'évier.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va s'en remettre ?, demanda la jumelle Frye.

Les bras croisés, Jacob regardait par la fenêtre.

\- J'en sais rien. J'avoue que même moi, j'ai du mal à croire à ce qui s'est passé.

Evie soupira. Que ce soit elle ou Jacob, ils étaient tous les deux sous le choc, et aucun des deux n'avait envie de blaguer ou rire. Le temps n'était pas à ça. Leur amie venait d'être secouée, et ils se devaient d'être là pour elle.

\- Elle a bondit sur son père, reprit Jacob. Je ne sais même pas si elle avait conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se contentait de- D'enfoncer son couteau dans le corps d'Arthur, des dizaines de fois.

Evie se gratta les cheveux avant de poser ses bras sur la table en regardant Jacob.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ce qu'elle veut savoir ?

\- La seule chose qu'elle veut savoir, c'est à quoi ressemblait son père lorsqu'elle a tué. La seule raison pour laquelle je refuse de lui dire, c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'elle ait peur de se regarder dans un miroir.

Ce dernier commentaire fit réagir Evie.

\- C'était... si grave que ça ?

Il prit une inspiration.

\- J'aurai préféré ne pas avoir vu son corps, en toute franchise.

Sans ne rien dire de plus, il quitta la pièce et retourna dans la chambre, laissant sa soeur dans ses pensées. Il referma la porte derrière lui, et s'assit près d'elle, sur le lit. Il la regardait, sans rien faire. Il ne faisait que la contempler. Elle pleurait même dans son sommeil. Il sécha ses larmes et caressa sa joue. Personne n'avait le droit de vivre ce qu'elle vivait. Que pouvaient-ils faire, lui et sa soeur pour l'aider ? La connaissant, elle allait leur demander de la laisser seule, qu'elle ne voulait plus impliquer qui que ce soit là-dedans. Mais se battre seule contre ces monstres, c'était du suicide, pas plus ni moins. Pour une fois, il pouvait se conduire comme un adulte. Pour elle, il le pouvait. Il le devait.

\- Sois forte, Eden. Sois forte.

* * *

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis. Je me remets, petit à petit. Les jumeaux m'ont interdit d'aller sur le terrain, de sortir de l'hôtel. Et je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. Qui sait ce dont je serais capable de faire ? Je devais me calmer, et penser à nos prochaines actions. Mon père est mort, ce qui fait déjà un ennemi en moins. Il ne me reste plus que ma mère, mais... Il est hors de question que j'agisse comme je l'ai fait. Je soupire. Je me lève et me dirige vers le balcon. Je m'accoude sur le rebord et regarde le ciel. Ou peut-être que si. Peut-être que c'est ça, la solution. Agir comme eux. Comme les Templiers. Les battre à leur propre jeu.

\- Yo, Eden !, me fait Jacob derrière moi.

\- Oh, salut.

Il pose son haut-de-forme sur le lit et s'asseoit sur le lit derrière moi.

\- J'ai pensé à enterrer mon frère. Après ce qu'il a fait... c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire. Lui faire un enterrement digne de ce nom.

Jacob me regarde puis acquiesce.

\- T'as raison, oui.

\- Tu sais... Tout ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, ça m'a fait réfléchir...

Je me retourne et regarde Jacob. Je sais qu'il ne sera pas d'accord avec moi.

\- Je n'ai pas pris cette stupide guerre sérieusement. Je... Je pensais que mes parents n'étaient pas sérieux lorsqu'ils disaient qu'ils voulaient me tuer. Mais... Tu sais, Drew était l'homme le plus courageux et le plus fort que je connaissais et il a... Il a été tué si facilement...

Je regarde le sol. Ou peut-être qu'il s'était préparé à mourir. Sinon, pourquoi se serait-il éclipsé en pleine fête ? Et qu'en était-il d'Allen ? Ah...

\- Les Templiers ont quelque chose que nous n'avons pas, Jacob.

\- Qui est... ?

\- La cruauté.

\- Donc tu suggères que nous devrions agir comme les monstres qu'ils sont si je comprends bien, c'est ça ? Eden, je ne sais pas si tu réalises ce que t'es en train de dire. Nous autres Assassins nous nous sommes battus pour notre liberté, et nous nous battons depuis des siècles pour supprimer ces- ces barbares et toi, tout ce que tu suggères, c'est de devenir nous-mêmes des barbares ?!

Je soupire. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser, de dire... ? Tout ça m'est monté à la tête...

\- Ah, voilà que maintenant je me mets à réfléchir comme mes parents...

Je marche vers le lit, ou est Jacob, et m'asseois dessus, en croisant mes doigts entre eux et regardant le sol.

\- J'ai peur, Jacob. J'ai vraiment peur. Je me sentais en sécurité jusqu'à maintenant, mais là...

J'essaie de me rassurer, en me disant que je ne suis pas seule, mais je sais qu'à un moment où un autre, je devrais m'éloigner d'eux. Clara et Drew sont morts par ma faute, et il est hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre ne rejoigne la liste. J'essaie de rire, mais celui-ci n'est pas convaincant. Jacob se place devant moi et s'accroupit pour prendre mes mains. Il lève son regard vers le mien.

\- Evie et moi, on est là. T'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'Evie m'a dit et pourtant mon frère est mort, Jacob !, lui rétorquai-je, furieusement.

J'ai haussé le ton. Je ne voulais pas... Je soupire.

\- Pardonne-moi, je... Désolée.

Je détourne le regard. Silence. Je ne me reconnais plus ces derniers temps. Sans prévenir, Jacob me prit dans ses bras. Je n'ai même pas réagi. J'avais besoin de lui, mais... Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, lui aussi. Tout comme Evie. Et si jamais ils mourraient par ma faute ? Vais-je pouvoir me le pardonner ? J'ai vraiment peur d'être seule ! Je m'aggripe à son menteau et cale mon visage vers sa nuque. Même si je sens ses bras enveloppant mon corps... je ne suis pas rassurée. Bien au contraire. Je suis encore plus terrifiée.

* * *

Je dois prendre une décision. Et je crois que je l'ai prise. Je dois partir. Je ne veux plus que quelqu'un ne meure par ma faute. Si je reste avec les jumeaux, ils finiront pas souffrir, je le sais. Et s'il y a un bien une chose que je ne veux pas, c'est ça. Evie et Jacob ont le droit d'être heureux, et ils sauront m'oublier, après toutes les peines que je leur ai infligées. Je dois m'en aller. Je pense... que je m'y suis déjà préparée involontairement. Depuis quelques jours, je ne fais que penser à ce que je devrais faire : rester avec eux, m'attendre à ce que l'un de nous ne meure et vaincre ma mère ? Ou les quitter, faire en sorte qu'ils m'oublient et poursuivre cette quête seule ? Peu importe si je meure, je m'en fiche maintenant. J'étais prête. Je crois que Jacob est dans la cuisine. Autant faire mes adieux maintenant. Je me lève du lit, ouvre la porte de la chambre et regarde une dernière fois la pièce. Le coeur un peu plus léger que je ne l'aurai pensé, je ferme la porte et me dirige vers Jacob, qui était dos à moi, en train de rêvasser. Ah. S'il ne dort pas affalé sur la table, il rêve. Comment lui faire mes adieux ? Dois-je le lui dire ? Non. Ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à... Oh! Je sais. Je m'approche lentement derrière lui et pose mes mains sur ses épaules. Il lève son visage. Il va... vraiment me manquer. J'aurai des regrets en partant, beaucoup même, mais je reste persuadée que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Pour eux. Après, on se fiche de ce que je pense. Le plus important pour moi, c'est de les savoir en vie, et en bonne santé. Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi, c'est le principal. Je ne pourrai jamais les remercier assez. Sans rien dire de plus, sans même sourire, je viens poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il met du temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, mais il finit par me retourner mon baiser. Nous restons ainsi quelques dizaines de secondes. Je ne veux pas le lâcher, ni même m'en aller... Je glisse mes mains sur son torse et joigne mes mains entre elles. Après environ une ou deux minutes – ou même plus, je ne sais pas – j'éloigne mes lèvres des siennes. Il me regarde d'un air ahuri.

\- Uh, c'était en quel honneur ?, me demande-t-il.

Je me force à sourire. Ca fait mal. Très mal.

\- Bah quoi, j'ai même pas le droit d'embrasser mon petit ami ?

Ca va, il ne se rend compte de rien, c'est le principal. Je pense que c'est le meilleur souvenir que je puisse lui laisser. Merci pour tout, Jacob. Merci. Il se met à rire.

\- Je, uh... Je vais aller demander à truc à Evie, du coup je sors, lui mentis-je.

Il va... vraiment me manquer. Vraiment. Désolée de devoir te mentir de la sorte, Jacob. Désolée. Je quitte la cuisine et hésitant, j'ouvre la porte de l'appartement. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire... mais je dois mettre un terme à tout ça. Quitte à y laisser ma propre vie.

* * *

 **Je vous vois déjà venir : "ça se passe trop rapidement !" ... Et vous avez totalement raison. Vous pouvez me haïr, me maudire, bref tout ce que vous voulez, mais je ne changerai rien, l'un de mes principaux défauts d'écriture, c'est effectivement le fait que j'ai tendance à trop accélérer les choses, et vous m'en voyez désolée. J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant ! Je vais faire une petite pause là, d'au moins cinq jours, car je crois que j'ai assez tramé pour la semaine haha.**


	18. Vide

**A/N :** **Hello tout le monde ! Bon, j'espère que vous vous êtes remis des récents événements de la fic haha. Pardonnez-moi encore pour être aussi ignoble. En tout cas, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce dix-huitième chapitre.**

* * *

[ Narrateur omniscient ]

Jacob était tranquillement en train de lire un journal, pieds sur la table et chapeau posé juste à côté. Ca faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'Eden était partie voir Evie, et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Dire qu'il n'était pas inquiet pour la jeune Assassin serait un mensonge. Il n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter pour les autres, mais il savait qu'Eden avait désespéramment besoin d'aide, plus qu'une autre personne. Elle a constamment joué les fortes depuis le début de cette aventure. Elle a commencé à montrer ses faiblesses, tout d'abord en voulant se suicider du haut de la prison, après tout, elle n'est qu'une humaine. Comment pouvait-elle encaisser tout cela en si peu de temps ? Il entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il posa immédiatement le journal sur la table et se retourna sur sa chaise pour voir qui était rentré. Eden ou Evie ? Et ce ne fut qu'en apercevant la longue cape rouge sur l'épaule de la femme qu'il comprit que c'était sa soeur. Et que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Evie retira son long manteau et se dirigea vers la chambre pour aller accrocher son manteau dans l'armoire à côté de la fenêtre, mais avant de pénétrer dans la chambre, elle fut surprise par le regard inquiet que lui lançait son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda la jeune femme.

Si son frère, **son** frère, était inquiet, c'était vraiment que quelque chose allait de travers.

\- Tu n'as pas croisé Eden sur le chemin ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait te parler.

\- Ah bon ? Je ne l'ai pas vue pourtant.

Jacob bondit de sa chaise. Au même moment, Evie aperçut une feuille tomber de la penderie où elle s'apprêtait à ranger son manteau. Elle prit le papier froissé dans sa main et le lut dans sa tête :

" _Trop de gens sont morts par ma faute, et je refuse que vous soyez les prochains sur la liste. Je vous ai fait courir trop de risques, alors j'ai décidé de continuer ce périple seule. J'ai aussi pris la dure décision de quitter le Crédo des Assassins. Après tout, j'ai appris que nous ne pouvions pas rejoindre le Crédo pour des raisons personnelles, et c'est ce que je fais depuis le début, non ?_

 _S'il vous plaît, ne venez pas me chercher, j'essaie de vous protéger, laissez-moi au moins sauver quelques personnes, c'est tout ce que je souhaite. Merci pour ces quatre mois où toi et Jacob m'avez hébergée, aidée. Je pensais que j'avais enfin trouvé la famille dont j'avais toujours rêvé._

 _Evie, je te remercie du fond du cœur pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, quand tu m'as réconfortée, quand t'as agi comme la sœur que j'ai rêvé d'avoir un jour. Je ne sais pas si tu ressens la même chose à mon égard, mais sache que je te considérais comme ma vraie famille._

 _Et s'il te plaît... Dis à Jacob que je l'aime. J'aurai voulu lui dire moi-même, mais je n'en ai jamais eu le courage. Et demande-lui une faveur de ma part : s'il cherche à venir me ramener, fais en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas me pardonner._

 _Adieu. Eden."_

Le coeur d'Evie fit un bond. Son visage devint pâle. Elle s'attendait à tout... sauf à ça. Pourquoi Eden les avait-elle quitté ? Elle savait pourtant très bien que se lancer seule contre une horde de Templiers était du suicide ! Et après ce qu'elle a fait à son père, qui sait ce qu'elle fera si elle croise d'autres Templiers ? Mais... elle ne voulait pas trahir sa confiance. Eden lui a demandé de ne pas la suivre. Evie leva ses yeux et regarda à l'extérieur. Elle tenait à Eden. Pour elle aussi, elle était devenu quelqu'un de sa famille. Quelqu'un de très important. Elle savait qu'Eden était au bord de gouffre depuis la mort de son frère et l'assassinat de son père. Et Dieu sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire si elle était toute seule. Elle avait tenté de se suicider après les événements à la prison. Et si elle tentait de le refaire de nouveau ? Non. Elle empêcher ça. Elle était au bord du gouffre, et si elle se trouvait seule, elle pourrait bien finir par tomber et ne jamais se relever. Elle devait faire quelque chose.

Elle était tellement obnubilée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que Jacob l'appelait depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Evie ?

Elle leva le regard vers son frère. Elle avait un regard désolé, rempli de chagrin, de désespoir... D'un coup, elle se sentait mal pour son frère. Elle était heureuse que son frère soit tombé amoureux d'une femme. Cette dernière pouvait l'aider à.. mûrir, et peut-être même l'arrêter d'être aussi borné, et il s'avère que ça commençait à être le cas. Evie savait que Jacob aimait sincèrement Eden, mais... Comment lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Comment va-t-il le prendre ? Le cœur lourd, elle tendit le papier à son frère. Silence. Aussitôt eut-il fini de lire la lettre qu'il se hâta vers la porte d'entrée. Mais Evie le rattrapa en attrapant son bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?!

\- La chercher.

\- Jacob, ce n'est pas parce que c'est ta petite amie que tu dois braver tous les dangers pour l'aider, on doit réfléchir à ce qu'on doit faire pour l'aider.

Furieux, il retira violemment son bras de la main de sa soeur.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle soit ma petite amie. Ca aurait été une innocente, j'aurai réagi de la même manière.

Sans rien dire de plus, il mis son chapeau et quitta la maison. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, Evie a cru comprendre son frère. Jacob était peut-être un idiot, ça elle le concevait très bien, mais elle savait qu'il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour sauver une personne en danger, même s'il ne la connaissait pas. Evie ramassa le bout de papier que son frère avait jeté sur le sol et le lut de nouveau. "Trop de gens sont morts par ma faute", non, ce n'était pas vrai. Drew était prêt à mourir, certes pas de cette manière-là, mais il était prêt, Evie le savait. Et à dire vrai, elle savait qu'il allait mourir à un moment ou à un autre, et elle se sent désolée de ne rien avoir fait pour prévenir sa mort, ou au moins la retarder. Tout ce qu'Eden disait dans cette lettre était dénuée de sens... Puis elle relut de nouveau la fin du message de son amie : "Dis à Jacob que je l'aime" ...

\- Tu lui diras toi-même, murmura l'Assassin en se levant.

Elle se leva d'une traite, prit son manteau et quitta l'hôtel, jetant la lettre par terre dans le salon. Que ce soit elle ou Jacob, l'un d'eux devait trouver Eden avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que j'ai quitté les jumeaux. On m'a toujours dit que les adieux sont douloureux, et ceux qui disent ça ont entièrement raison. Je sais que j'ai commis une erreur en faisant ça, en les laissant derrière moi. Surtout que je n'ai même pas fait mes adieux à Evie, je me suis juste contentée de glisser une lettre dans sa penderie avant de quitter les lieux. Comme une lâche. Mais après tout, c'est ce que je suis, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai toujours été.

Debout sur un toit, j'observe les agissements de ma cible. Crawford Starrick. C'est lui qui a réussi à échapper aux jumeaux. C'est lui qui a le contrôle des Blighters. Et c'est lui qui est le seul à pouvoir me renseigner sur ma mère. J'ai essayé de partir à la recherche d'Allen Trent, mais il est impossible à trouver. J'ai besoin de savoir où se cache ma mère pour que je mette un terme à cette stupide guerre une bonne fois pour toutes, et pouvoir vivre tranquillement ensuite. Si je survis, cela dit. Starrick entre dans un bâtiment bien sécurisé. Je dois me débarasser des quelques Templiers si je compte le rejoindre. Je mets ma capuche et vérifie une dernière fois si ma lame secrète est opérationnelle. Elle l'est. Je la range d'un léger coup de poignet et guette le meilleur moment pour sauter dans le tas de foin des dizaines de mètres plus bas.

Une fois pieds sur le sol, j'active ma Vision d'Aigle – une compétence que seuls les Assassins ont – et regarde les alentours. Trois Templiers surveillent l'entrée. Bien. Ca va être simple. Je sors de ma cachette et coure vers le premier Templier. Sans la moindre hésitation, j'enfonce ma Lame Secrète dans la tête de mon adversaire. Tuer ne me fait plus peur maintenant. Je me suis habituée. Même si Jacob s'était clairement opposé à mon idée, je reste convaincue que le meilleur moyen de vaincre ma mère une bonne fois pour toutes est d'agir comme elle. Comme un monstre. Si c'est le prix à payer pour ma liberté ou celle des Londoniens, qu'il en soit ainsi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai encore quelque chose à perdre à ce stade, si ce n'est ma vie. Aussitôt le Templier mis hors jeu, je glisse son cadavre jusqu'à derrière un mur, où je me cache. Je fouille son cadavre, à la recherche d'éventuelles armes. Dommage pour moi, il n'a rien, hormis une épée. Et les épées c'est trop bruyant et voyant. Je ferais donc sans. Les deux Templiers restant sont dans mon champ de vision, mais ils sont malheureusement trop éloignés l'un de l'autre pour que je les éxécute en même temps. Tant pis, je vais devoir agir efficacement et rapidement. Je sors de ma cachette, en ôtant ma capuche, me faisant passer pour une simple passante, parmi tant d'autres, puis glisse ma lame dans la hanche du premier Templier. Le deuxième réagit aussitôt, mais pas assez rapidement pour esquiver le couteau que je lui ai lancé en pleine gorge. Ce dernier tombe immédiatement, mort, tandis que ma première cible lutte. Je décide d'abréger ses souffrances en enfonçant lentement ma lame dans sa trachée. J'opte pour les morts douloureuses. Ca leur donne le temps de comprendre la faute qu'ont fait les Templiers de se ranger dans un camp comme le leur. Je retire ensuite ma lame de sa gorge. Je fouille leur corps à la recherche d'une éventuelle clé mais je me rends compte qu'une fenêtre est ouverte sur le côté.

Je me faufile donc dedans. Je reconnais cette décoration. Elle est comme celle du Palais Royal. Le sol est recouvert d'un tapis rouge soyeux, plusieurs tableaux sont accrochés sur les murs, et de grands vases valant plusieurs millions de livres sont posés à divers endroits. Je mets de nouveau ma capuche et m'aventure dans l'immense bâtiment. Je ne suis peut-être plus Assassin maintenant... mais j'ai toujours ma Vision d'Aigle – elle s'est développée au fur et à mesure du temps de mon entraînement, au début, je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais j'ai réussi à m'en servir convenablement – et je garde mes agilités... heureusement, d'ailleurs. Je n'avais d'Assassin que le titre.

Un troupeau de Templiers se trouve dans la salle devant moi. Pourquoi sont-ils aussi nombreux ? Je m'approche du mur opposé afin de me cacher puis décide d'activer de nouveau ma Vision d'Aigle. Ma mère. Ma mère est là ! Elle est en train de parler avec Starrick dans la pièce d'à côté ! Sans réfléchir, je me précipite sur les Templiers. Quelle idée stupide j'ai eu de faire ça. De un, ce n'est absolument pas professionnel du tout, de deux, adieu la discrétion, et de trois... J'ai agi sans réfléchir. Maintenant, me voilà seule contre une dizaine de personnes. Et Starrick finira par entendre le bordel à côté, il viendra se joindre à ses subordonnés. Et ma mère soit me tuera, soit fuiera. Je dois tous les tuer et ce, rapidement ! Je me maudis de ne pas avoir pris l'épée du Templier à l'entrée. Comme arme, je me retrouve donc qu'avec ma Lame Secrète, qui n'est pas appropriée pour de vrais combats. Bon, que dois-je faire ?

Un premier Templier frappe. Je me baisse pour esquiver son épée. Un autre vient se joindre à lui, je saute et attrape son bras pour le lui retourner. Là, je glisse mon pied entre ses jambes pour le faire basculer sur mon dos. Le pauvre homme à terre, je finis ses jours à l'aide de ma lame. Le Templier qui me saute à la gorge ne me laisse pas le temps de ramasser son épée : je recule alors que lui s'avance, et je finis bloquée contre un mur. Ma tête cogne un truc de dur : un tableau. Ah, c'est ma chance. Ah, du moins, je l'espère. Avec mes mains, je m'agrippe au cadre et le tire vers moi de toutes mes forces, en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas assez accroché pour pouvoir le prendre. Et heureusement, c'est le cas. J'assomme brièvement trois de mes ennemis, en profite pour en frapper quelques uns sans pour autant m'en débarrasser, et je coure chercher mon épée. L'épée enfin dans mes mains, là je me sens déjà un peu plus confiante. Je tue un, deux, puis trois ennemis sans grand mal. Un duo de Templiers arrive à m'atteindre sans que je n'ai l'occasion de me défendre. Heureusement, mon bras a pris la blessure à la place de ma poitrine. Un bout de leur épée m'a transpercé le bras, qui saigne abondamment. J'ai envie de hurler, mais je me retiens. Bon sang, ça tue ! La douleur est à peine supportable. Il reste quatre ennemis, mais je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir leur faire face. Je me recule, et décide de quitter la salle puis active mon grappin pour m'agripper à une fenêtre plus haut. Cette dernière est hors de portée et heureusement pour moi, ils ne peuvent pas me voir. Avec un peu de chances, ils vont se disperser pour me retrouver. À une seconde près, ils auraient pu m'avoir.

Je n'arrive plus à bouger mon bras tellement la douleur est insoutenable. Je dois trouver un moyen de stopper la plaie, car sinon le sang coulera et il tombera sur le sol, et là les Templiers sauront où je me trouve. Mais comment ? J'ai réussi à guérir la plaie de Jacob, certes, mais le faire sur soi-même s'est toujours plus compliqué, surtout quand nous n'avons aucun matériel à notre disposition. J'entends des cris dehors. Je dois m'activer. J'arrache avec grand mal une manche de ma veste et le sert du mieux que je peux. Je me retiens de hurler à cause de la douleur, je peux sentir l'humidité dans mes yeux. Et là, je vois ma mère sortir du bureau de Starrick. C'est ma chance ou jamais ! Je laisse ma douleur de côté – avec énormément de courage – et descends de ma cachette. Tant pis si je dois y laisser ma vie aujourd'hui, je dois me débarrasser d'elle maintenant !

Alors que je croyais que Starrick ne m'avait pas repérée et qu'il avait fermé sa porte, je me précipite sur ma mère qui ne m'a – je crois – pas vue. Mais alors que je suis presque au même niveau qu'elle, ce dernier m'attrape et me jette dans son bureau. Ma mère savait que je la poursuivais puisqu'elle m'a regardé d'un air satisfait lorsque Starrick m'a stoppée dans mon élan, avant de fuir... comme je l'ai prédit. Mon bandage tombe au sol et Starrick comprends vite que s'il veut se débarrasser de moi, il doit se servir de cette blessure. Et il n'a pas attendu longtemps. Il me bloque dans un coin, où je suis à terre, lui sur moi et appuie avec brutalité sur ma blessure. Je n'ai pas le courage de résister, je hurle de douleur. J'ai tellement, tellement, tellement mal que je me mets à pleurer involontairement. Mais je ne lui supplierai jamais de me lâcher.

\- Ca fait mal, hein ?, me fait-il, la voix remplie de satisfaction.

Je m'étonne à pouvoir penser correctement à cet instant-là. Et à ne pas m'être évanouie, surtout. J'ai encore la force de riposter. Du moins, je crois. Avec difficulté, je mets toute ma force dans ma jambe et le frappe dans son entrejambe. Il hurle de douleur et tombe devant moi. Je me relève, serrant mon bras, peinant à tenir debout et ramasse le douleur qui est tombé de ma ceinture lorsqu'il m'a jeté à terre tout à l'heure. Je le serre dans ma main, et laisse le sang de mon bras couler. L'orage éclate dehors. Comme par hasard. Il me regarde avec des yeux effrayés. Je suis certaine que je dois avoir l'air d'une meurtrière avec mon bras ensanglanté et mon couteau serré dans ma main. Je le fixe du regard. Pas une seule fois, je ne l'ai détourné. Lui il se recule, me suppliant de l'épargner. Ah, c'est trop tard.

Et là, le sang s'est mis à gicler une fois de plus.

* * *

 **Et voilà, ce sera tout pour le chapitre 18. Je sais que je n'ai pas assez développé les sentiments des jumeaux (surtout Jacob, je n'ai rien décrit pour lui)... Mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'Evie a pu ressentir, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, mais ça ne me convient absolument pas. Pour ce qui est de Jacob, j'ai prévu de le faire dans le chapitre suivant, qui lui sera presque entièrement dédié (si je ne change pas d'avis d'ici-là). Vous allez peut-être croire que ça m'amuse de faire souffrir Eden (après tout, on peut bien se le demander vu le nombre de trucs qui lui arrive), mais non, soyez rassurés... J'AIME CE PERSONNAGE ! Il y a quelques temps, j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais brièvement introduit Starrick à l'histoire donc du coup j'ai décidé de le mettre au centre de ce chapitre... mais il n'aura pas fait long feu le pauvre haha. Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, on se retrouve très bientôt pour le chapitre 19 !  
PS : Je prépare une FÀQ pour après la fiction, car je commence à avoir des idées pour ce que je ferais plus tard. On m'a déjà posé pas mal de questions par MP (une dizaine déjà à l'heure actuelle), alors je me permettrai d'y répondre une fois la fiction fini dans un chapitre dédiée à la FAQ. Et je parlerai dessus de mes futurs projets pour cette fic' car comme je l'ai dit, même la fic' terminée, je ne compte pas abandonner Syndicate de si peu ! Donc, voilà, si vous avez des questions à poser, n'hésitez pas à les poser, soit par review, soit par MP.**


	19. Rentrons à la maison

**A/N :** **Finalement, j'ai tramé comme une folle et je voulais continuer à écrire alors je me permets de poster ce chapitre 19. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

[ Narrateur omniscient ]

En l'espace de trois jours, Jacob n'avait pas remis les pieds dans l'hôtel. Il ignorait si sa soeur était partie à la recherche de leur amie, tout comme lui ou si elle était restée à l'hôtel à l'attendre en le maudissant. À vrai dire, il n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement. Tant de choses se sont passées en si peu de temps. Eden n'avait rien demandé de tout cela. Comment pouvions-nous ne pas perdre la tête après avoir vu deux personnes de notre famille se faire tuer ? Et elle a subi tellement de trahisons... Lui qui n'était pas du genre à se soucier des gens, il avait d'abord vu en Eden une femme extrêmement fragile. Il se souvenait encore de la façon dont elle avait sauté du lit pour s'armer du couteau lorsque lui et Evie avaient débarqués dans sa chambre, lorsque tout avait commencé. Puis au fil du temps, il a commencé à voir une femme qui essayait de lutter contre sa nature. Il avait été impressionné par son agilité au combat, sa faculté d'apprentissage, et son désir d'apprendre, surtout. Il a commencé à l'admirer. Il s'était même surpris à se cacher pour la regarder au loin s'entraîner. Et il se mettait à sourire comme un idiot lorsqu'elle se félicitait d'avoir réussi telle ou telle action. Il avait fini par vouloir la connaître. Et se fut là que la nature de ses sentiments ont commencé à changer : la femme qu'il avait d'abord vu comme faible et fragile, qui avait besoin d'aide, s'était changée en femme qu'il respectait et qu'il admirait. Et c'était bien la prmeière fois qu'il admirait quelqu'un. En même temps, ça lui a fait prendre conscience de quelque chose : il avait toujours été solitaire, et là, il s'était dévouée à lui apprendre des choses, à passer du temps avec elle. Il avait pour une fois, connu ce qu'était une vraie amitié. Et plus encore.

Le jeune Assassin ne s'était cependant pas attendu à tomber sous son charme. Lors du bal, où ils découvrirent les secrets que refermait la famille Rose, Jacob s'était vraiment amusé. Il avait pu voir la véritable nature d'Eden : une femme qui aimait s'amuser, qui voulait faire profiter son entourage... Et il s'était amusé avec elle. Au final, sa danse lui avait plu, même s'il s'était rendu un peu plus que ridicule. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait compris qu'il voulait encore plus connaître son amie. Il avait vite compris qu'elle se cachait constamment entre deux identités : elle semblait forte, mais en réalité, elle se battait pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Et finalement, il a réussi à tomber amoureux malgré lui. Il avait envie de rester avec elle et de lui dire qu'elle avait le droit d'être heureuse, elle aussi. Qu'elle n'est pas responsable du chaos dans lequel elle est le centre. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle avait le droit de vivre. La voir sauter de Holloway Prison avait déjà été suffisant pour lui. Il avait failli la perdre une fois, il ne va pas refaire la même erreur.

Il traquait la jeune femme jour et nuit afin de mettre la main sur elle, et lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'elle devait comprendre, et la ramener à la maison. Déjà, il savait qu'elle poursuivait Emily, alors s'il partait de là, il aurait déjà plus de chances. Il était parti voir Henry pour avoir des informations sur les récents événements, et il s'avère que Starrick – sa principale cible – avait été éliminée. Et il n'en conclut qu'une seule chose : c'était l'acte d'Eden. Sans rien avoir ajouté de plus, il avait quitté le train de l'Indien et s'était dirigé vers City, où il savait qu'était implantée sa base. Malheureusement, il était arrivé trop tard. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bâtiment, il était vide : de nombreux objets étaient brisés, des cadavres étaient estampillés sur le sol et il remarqua une quantité non-négligeable de sang à un certain endroit : il leva son visage et vit une petite ouverture. Eden avait dû se cacher ici lors de sa traque. Oui, sûrement. Et elle avait été blessée. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'affectait le plus : le fait qu'elle ait dû survivre seule face aux Templiers, ou le fait qu'elle aie été blessée.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le bâtiment, qui était plongé dans l'obscurité. Il entra dans la grande salle au milieu du hall principal, en face de là où devait sûrement se trouver un grand miroir ou un tableau. La salle était encore moins éclairée que les autres pièces. Au fond, il vit la dépouille de Crawford Starrick. Totalement défiguré, tout comme le père d'Eden.

\- Bon sang..., laissa-t-il échapper.

Jacob avait compris comment réagissait le corps d'Eden : plus elle souffrait, plus elle faisait du mal à ses ennemis. Ca ne faisait que confirmer ses pensées : Eden avait bel et bien été blessée. Que ce soit par Starrick ou par les Templiers en-dehors de la salle, elle avait été attaquée et elle avait souffert. Il ne savait que très bien qu'il ne restait que peu de temps à Eden avant qu'elle ne sombre dans la folie. À en juger par l'état du corps, il a été tué i peine quelques heures. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Eden était encore dans les parages. Avec sa blessure, elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin, surtout qu'à en juger les nombreuses traces de sang sur le sol, ça ne devait pas être une petite blessure. Il quitta la salle et regagna l'un des toits de la ville. Il doit bien y avoir des traces de sang quelque part. Mais comment pouvait-il en trouver en pleine nuit ? Encore heureux qu'il n'avait pas plu, sinon il aurait perdu toutes ses chances de la retrouver. Il descendit du toit finalement et commença à inspecter les lieux à la recherche d'une éventuelle tâche de sang sur le sol. Il chercha vers les jardins, près de la fontaine, près du portail, mais il trouva rien qui puisse l'aider. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il voulut remonter sur les toits qu'il distingua une trace de sang sur le mur. Elle était montée sur un toit. Alors elle devait encore y être. Il se hâta et monta pour prendre de la hauteur. Les traces se faisaient de moins en moins rares. Il suivit les traces et d'un coup, les traces s'arrêtèrent. Il était en haut d'une chaumière. Et il entendit des bruits d'épée. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile... Il se pressa vers une autre maison pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Et Eden était bel et bien là. Elle se battait à corps et âme perdue. Mais... Eden tuait sans la moindre pitié. Jacob pouvait distinguer les pieds démembrés des victimes de sa petite amie. Elle les faisait souffrir, et ça ne lui disait rien qu'il aille. Surtout que c'était des policiers, et non pas des Templiers. Il devait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Alors qu'Eden s'apprêtait à enfoncer sa lame secrète dans l'œil de l'un des gardes, il sauta du toit et jeta son couteau au loin. Le garde en profita pour fuir. Il attrapa les poignets d'Eden, qui tremblaient, et la colla contre le mur. Tremblaient-ils de peur, d'inquiétude... ou d'envie ? Eden lui lança un regard terrifié. Elle essayait de se débattre.

\- Lâche-moi, Jacob !, s'écria-t-elle.

\- Et-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?!

Elle tenta de le frapper avec sa jambe mais il esquiva son coup en lui écrasant le pied. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Elle n'aurait jamais essayé de le frapper avant. Son regard terrifié se mua en un regard rempli de colère, de rage... de haine.

\- Eden, t'es en train de devenir comme eux ! T'es en train de devenir de ce que tu refusais d'être !

\- Et alors ?!

Elle répondit comme ça, sans même réfléchir. Pensait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle disait ? Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était en train de se détruire elle-même ?! Plus les jours passaient, plus elle perdit de son humanité, quelqu'un devait la sauver, et si ce n'était pas lui, qui pouvait le faire ?

\- Si ç'aurait été Evie à la place de mon frère, qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait ? Hein ? T'aurais balancé une vieille blague au visage de mon père et tu l'aurais laissé partir ?!

Elle ne détournait pas le regard. Eden ne dirait pas quelque chose comme ça. Il la connaissait assez bien pour comprendre qu'elle agissait bizarrement.

\- Et Drew dans tout ça ?! Tu crois qu'il approuverait tout ce que tu fais ?, lui demanda Jacob, d'un ton furieux.

Et ce fut là. Là qu'il comprit qu'elle regrettait tout ce qu'elle faisait. Les yeux larmoyants, ses lèvres tremblant, elle détourna le regard et se laissa tomber au sol. Il l'accompagna et s'accroupit. Eden se cacha le visage. Ses cheveux normalement d'un brun soyeux étaient sales... et quelque peu tâchés de sang. Il examina son corps alors qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer, il en avait oublié qu'elle était blessée. Et il comprit sans difficulté que c'était son bras qui avait été touché. Un long bandage à moitié ensanglanté enveloppait son bras gauche. Il avait envie de sourire car il voyait très bien comment s'était déroulé la scène. Elle avait appliqué qu'Evie lui avait appris : mettre son bras devant elle pour la protéger d'attaques mortelles. Ca prouvait à Jacob qu'elle était restée elle-même, d'une certaine manière, malgré ces tragédies. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient blessées de partout, mais elle avait continué de se battre. Dans des moments comme ça, Jacob ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. S'il devait la laisser seule pour ne pas rendre les choses encore plus difficiles ou bien la réconforter. Mais il devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule. Et il avait bien l'intention de le faire. Il leva le visage d'Eden et posa ses deux mains dessus. Il en profita pour sécher ses larmes. Les yeux bleus d'Eden ne voulaient pas le quitter du regard. Elle était torturée, et elle souffrait seule. À même pas vingt ans, elle n'avait pas le droit de vivre comme ça.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Jacob. J'ai l'impression qu'ils me prennent tout... Ma famille, mes rêves, mon humanité... À la fin du combat, si je survis, que restera-t-il de moi ?, lui fit-elle, entre deux sanglots.

Jacob ne réfléchit pas à deux fois. Il enveloppa la jeune femme de ses bras. Il était inutile de lui répondre. Eden, d'abord surprise, finit par répondre à l'acte de l'Assassin, finit par fermer les yeux et se laissa aller.

* * *

Jacob a raison depuis le début. Je dois arrêter d'agir seule. J'agis de manière irresponsable et... comme une meurtrière et c'est depuis le début ce dont j'avais le plus peur. Si je veux survivre, je dois me montrer plus forte que ça. Heureusement qu'il est là. Il m'a... sauvée. Il recule son visage du mien et se lève en me tendant la main.

\- Rentrons à la maison.

Me forçant quelque peu à sourire, je lève ma main gauche et attrape la sienne avec. Ensemble nous rentrons à l'hôtel. Je me demande comment se sent Jacob. Me déteste-t-il ? Je secoue ma tête. Non, ce n'est pas possible, s'il me détestait, nous ne marcherions pas main dans la main dans les rues de Londres et il ne serait pas venu me chercher. Mais il doit en avoir marre. Marre de mes agissements et de mes façons de réfléchir. Je dois arrêter de me sentir responsable de tout ce qui se passait, et je dois surtout agir comme une femme de 19 ans. Me rappeler que j'ai 19 ans me fait penser à la petite fête que nous avions fait avec mon frère et les jumeaux, quelques jours auparavant. Nous nous étions réunis en bas de l'hôtel, près de la fontaine. À vrai dire, ce jour-là, j'avais oublié que c'était mon anniversaire, et c'était mon frère qui avait tout prévu avec les jumeaux derrière mon dos. Je me suis retrouvée en pyjama en pleine nuit à contempler les étoiles avec lui et les jumeaux, même si c'était dur de se concentrer avec Jacob qui posait des questions toutes les trois secondes. Me rappeler de ça me fait rire. Ce sont des moments comme ça qui nous prouve que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. J'ai été idiote d'avoir agi comme ça. Ca me demandera du temps pour changer... mais j'y arriverai. Sûrement.

* * *

 **Voilà, les choses sont enfin rentrées dans l'ordre (espérons-le). On arrive peu à peu à la fin, normalement, dans quatre chapitres, l'histoire est bouclée, alors accrochez-vous les loulous ! On se revoit pour le chapitre 20 dans peu de temps (j'espère) !**


	20. À bout de souffle

**A/N : Hello les gens ! Bon, je vous préviens tout de suite, ce chapitre est très court (~ 1900 mots, par là). La fic' va un peu ralentir car j'écris des OS sur Dragon Age à côté, et comme cette fic' touche à sa fin... Voilà voilà. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre un peu particulier. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **\- 20 -**

 **À BOUT DE SOUFFLE**

* * *

Lorsque nous sommes rentrés, Evie n'était pas là. Nous avons longuement attendu, puis elle est revenue. Elle a sauté dans mes bras, mais elle avait semblé être plus énervée que rassurée. Elle m'a lancé diverses remarques, mais je ne lui en veux pas. Au contraire, c'était tout à fait normal. J'ai fait des choses impardonnables, je les ai lâchement abandonnés. J'aurai dû réfléchir. Maintenant, Evie est partie faire on-ne-sait-quoi, mais elle n'a pas précisé l'heure à laquelle elle rentrera. Elle a sûrement dû aller rejoindre Henry pour lui annoncer que j'étais de retour. Oui, sûrement.

Allongée sur le lit que j'avais quitté trois jours durant, je regarde mon bras blessé. Evie s'en est occupé. Je pouvais m'en occuper moi-même, mais le faire d'un seul bras, c'est beaucoup trop dur. Alors je lui ai indiqué ce qu'elle devait faire pour soigner la plaie. Un long bandage enveloppe mon bras, mais au moins là, il n'y a aucune tâche de sang.

Puis je me mets à penser aux récents événements. Drew est mort, j'ai tué mon père, j'ai aussi tué la seule personne capable de pouvoir m'indiquer où se trouve ma mère, et j'ai assassiné de sang froid des policiers. J'ai pensé que seule, je pouvais réparer les choses, mais non... C'est tout le contraire. J'ai besoin des jumeaux, plus que tout. Une main me tire de mes rêveries. Je me tourne pour voir Jacob allongé à côté de moi. Je serre sa main dans la mienne. Il sait que je tourmente, et il veut m'aider, je le sais. S'est-il préparé à se coucher ? Il est 23h à peine, il n'est pas du genre à se coucher tôt. Je me tourne pour lui faire face. Il en fait de même. Nous restons ainsi quelques temps. Est-ce qu'il sait combien je lui dois ? Est-ce qu'il sait qu'il a sauvé ma vie plusieurs fois ? Est-ce qu'il sait à quel point je l'aime ? J'aimerai pouvoir le lui dire. Lui dire combien il m'a donné, et à quel point je lui suis redevable. Je lâche sa main et caresse sa joue. Il ne réagit pas. Il ne fait que me regarder. Que puis-je faire pour lui témoigner toute ma reconnaissance, tout mon amour que j'ai pour cet homme ? S'il n'avait pas été là pour me sauver hier soir, j'aurai fini par perdre ce qui faisait de moi une humaine. Comment aurai-je pu avoir le courage de le regarder droit dans les yeux si jamais ça ne se serait produit ? Déjà que je lui ai dis des choses que je n'aurai jamais dû... Je me demande ce qu'il pense de moi après tout ça. Je dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Je me suis toujours demandé comment c'est possible que la personne que notre cœur choisit peut nous aimer en retour. Après tout, nous avons une chance sur des milliards de possibles. Il faut croire que je suis une chanceuse. Pas une seule seconde je n'ai osé espérer que Jacob ressente la même que moi tellement ça me paraissait irréel. Puis, la mélancolie me revient.

\- J'ai peur d'être seule, Jacob. Mais en même temps... J'ai peur d'avoir des gens avec moi. Trop de personnes sont mortes par ma faute.

Jacob m'attire vers lui, mais je finis par tomber sur lui. Je me relève en plaçant mes coudes sur le lit, nos visages n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres de distance. Que doit-il penser ? Que je suis stupide ? Oui, je le sais ça...

\- Aide-moi Jacob. Aide-moi à redevenir la femme que j'étais avant tout ça.

Il pose sa main sur ma joue, la caressant. Il ne sourit pas, ne rigole pas, il se contente de garder ses yeux plongés dans les miens tout en caressant ma joue.

\- T'as pas besoin de moi pour ça.

Hein ?

\- T'es redevenue la Eden d'avant, me répond-t-il.

J'ai envie de pleurer soudainement. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'un homme désire à ce point me venir en aide ? Toujours sur lui, je caresse son visage. Ses cheveux sont décoiffés, je passe l'une de mes mains dedans les caresse. Faire ça me fait sourire. J'ai l'air d'une enfant. Je ne le regarde plus, je suis concentré sur ses cheveux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'agrippe à mes poignets pour ramener mon bras vers lui que je me remets à l'admirer. Sans crier gare, j'approche mon visage du sien. Je suis à califourchon sur lui et nos lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres, si ce n'est pas quelques millimètres. Je peux sentir son souffle. Mais mon regard est concentré sur le sien et non pas sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, Jacob. Je t'aime.

Il attrape mon visage et l'amène vers le sien en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je t'aime Jacob. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je pourrai le répéter des tonnes et des tonnes de fois. Maintenant que je lui ai dit, je pourrai lui répéter quand il le voudra. Je ne sais pas s'il comprend combien il m'a aidée durant ce voyage. Ce qu'il m'a donné aussi. Ce que son existence représente à mes yeux. Il s'agrippe en bas de mon dos, pose ses mains le long de ma colonne vertébrale tout en faisant danser nos lèvres. Parfois, nous nous éloignons pour reprendre notre souffle. Nous n'étions plus des enfants. Du moins, plus vraiment. J'ai 19 ans maintenant, et lui en a 21. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on s'embrasse, je ne suis plus gênée, je me suis habituée à ses lèvres. Il y a... un sentiment nouveau rugissant en moi. Un sentiment... incontrôlable. Sans lâcher prise, je retire sa veste et m'agrippe du mieux que je peux à lui. Je me permets de passer ma langue sur ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche celle-ci avec la sienne. C'est... bizarre, mais ce n'est pas désagréable. En même temps, je retire son haut. Enfin, après quelques longues minutes intenses de baisers et de caresses, je m'éloigne, manquant d'air. Il se rallonge, me tenant au niveau des hanches. Je contemple ses tatouages. Ils sont vraiment beaux. Puis mes yeux descendent au niveau de la cicatrice qu'il avait à la hanche... Je me râcle la gorge. Non... Ce n'était pas... ma faute. Je dois arrêter de tout mettre sur mon compte. Au lieu d'être dégoûtée par cette cicatrice, je passe ma main dessus et j'essaie de penser à autre chose. C'était la faute des Templiers, pas la mienne. Comprenant que je suis en train de me torturer l'esprit – je pense – il prend la parole :

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ?

Faire ça ? Oh. Bien sûr. Je retire ma veste et mon haut pour me retrouver en soutien-gorge. Il me regarde avec des yeux grands ouverts. Il semble... gêné. Ca me fait sourire. Etrangement, je ne le suis pas du tout.

\- Je, hum... Je prends ça pour un oui, me fait-il en se levant pour m'envelopper dans ses bras et m'embrasser.

Je suis toujours à califourchons sur lui, je me demande si je ne lui fais pas mal vu qu'il s'est assis. Je me demande si je suis lourde. Enfin... Ce n'est pas de ça dont je devrai me préoccuper pour le moment, j'imagine. Je dégraffe sans la moindre hésitation mon soutien-gorge et continue de l'embrasser. Je l'ai dit, un sentiment nouveau rugissait en moi. Mais j'y pense... Et si Evie rentrait ? Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait ? Il place son bras droit sur mon dos et me retourne. Me voilà donc sur le lit, seins à l'air. Et je ne me sens toujours pas gênée. Nos regards ne se sont pas quittés une seule fois. Pas une seule.

\- C'est déjà nettement moins embarassant.

Son commentaire me fait rire. Il commence à déboutonner mon pantalon tout en m'embrassant. Nous venons tout juste de commencer, je me sentais déjà bouillonner et étouffer par tant de chaleur. Je pense que ça sera notre première fois à tous les deux. J'ai lu dans les livres comme quoi ça faisait mal, mais... Je suis certaine que si c'est avec Jacob, tout devrait bien se passer. Je ne souffrirai pas.

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvre mes yeux, je suis sous la couette, nue comme un ver, ma tête reposant sur le bras de Jacob. Evie n'est pas rentrée cette nuit, ou alors nous ne l'avons pas entendue. En même temps, vu ce que- Ah, dis comme ça, c'est embarassant. Je regarde Jacob, torse nu. Nous l'avons fait. C'est un peu dur à croire, mais... Je l'ai fait. J'ai franchi un cap. Être nue comme ça, en plein jour, ne m'embarassait pas du tout. Je caresse le visage de mon amoureux en souriant. Hors de question pour moi de bouger tant qu'il n'est pas réveillé. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un dorénavant. Il m'appartient, tout comme je lui appartiens. Et rien ne changera, sauf si lui le veut. J'y pense mais... Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, mais lui ne me l'a jamais dit. Mais je ne lui demanderai pas de me le dire, il m'a prouvé ses sentiments cette nuit, c'est amplement suffisant. Je me cale bien vers lui, posant mon front au sien, posant ma main sur sa hanche nue sous la couverture et ferme les yeux en attendant qu'il ouvre les siens.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que je prépare à manger et que Jacob me parle de la pluie et du beau temps – comme d'habitude – Evie entre dans l'hôtel. Elle dépose les clés dans le pot à l'entrée et retire son manteau ainsi que ses chaussures pour nous accueillir d'un regard malicieux. Elle cache quelque chose. Je me retourne et l'accueille puis reviens à ma tâhe culinaire.

\- J'imagine que la nuit a été courte, nous fait-elle, un rictus sur les lèvres.

Son commentaire manque de faire tomber Jacob de la table – qui a ses pieds sur la table, comme d'habitude encore – et moi de faire tomber la salade dans l'évier.

\- De-De quoi tu parles, chère soeur ?, demande Jacob, qui tente de cacher malgré lui sa gêne.

\- Eh bien disons que vous n'étiez pas très discrets, commence Evie.

Et voilà, je fais tomber la salade et la sauce dans l'évier. Et mince ! Je me retourne pour faire face aux jumeaux. Et moi qui pensais qu'elle n'était pas entrée. Comprenant qu'on veut plus d'informations, elle continue :

\- Je suis rentrée pour aller dormir et quand j'ai entendu des... bruits étranges, je me suis dit que j'allais dormir autrepart alors je suis restée dans le train d'Henry. Je pense d'ailleurs que je vais m'installer là-bas définitivement au vu des, ahem, des circonstances.

Jacob soupire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à vouloir vivre autrepart ?, lui demandai-je, en retirant mes gants et m'adossant à l'évier.

\- Vous méritez de vivre ensemble, et puis me séparer de mon adorable frère me ferait du bien aussi, me répond-elle, tout sourire.

Ca cache quelque chose. Et Jacob pense la même chose que moi, puisqu'il s'approche du visage de sa soeur en souriant.

\- Hoho, alors quelque chose s'est passé entre vous deux, huh ?

Evie recule, gênée.

\- Il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose, oui, murmure-t-elle.

Jacob lâche un cri de victoire, ce qui me fait rire.

\- Et toi qui me disait d'avoir foi en les paroles de Père, ah. "Ne pas laisser ses sentiments compromettre la mission" qu'il disait.

\- Ohhh, arrêtes un peu !, s'exclame Evie, plus gênée qu'autre chose.

Jacob se met à rire alors qu'Evie quitte la cuisine. Je m'approche de Jacob.

\- Je crois qu'elle nous en veut.

\- T'inquiètes, elle s'en remettra.

Savoir qu'elle nous a entendu cette nuit... Ce que c'est gênant.

\- Heureusement que c'est ma soeur et pas quelqu'un d'autre, n'empêche, lâcha soudainement Jacob.

Il a sûrement dû penser à la même chose que moi.

* * *

 **À vrai dire, j'ai écris ce chapitre le jour même où j'ai publié le chapitre 19, mais ça faisait trop alors j'ai préféré patienter un peu. J'aurai dû le publier ce week-end, mais _quelqu'un_ m'en a empêché (merci Tumblr et autres PS4 pour en plus me voler mon argent mais aussi mon pauvre coeur... ... ... ... ...). BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEF. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'écrire un lemon (de un, ce n'est pas mon genre, de deux, j'ai trop de respect pour les persos' pour les imaginer faire ça), alors veuillez pardonner mon manque de détails. On se revoit très vite pour le chapitre 21 !**

 **PS : Je pense publier quelques OS sur Dragon Age avant le chapitre 21. Si vous voulez être informés de mon "planning", n'hésitez pas à consulter mon profil, que je mets régulièrement à jour. Pour les intéressés, j'ai déjà publié mon premier OS dessus, à savoir _Opération Dorise_ , n'hésitez pas à la lire, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ! xoxo**


End file.
